HAPPINESS CHARGE PRETTY CURE: LA DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA DEL GUARDIÁN
by animextreme
Summary: Mientras Cure Princess es atacada, un joven la salva de un Saiark, ¿Este joven acaso esta relacionado con el poder de las Pretty Cure?
1. Capítulo 1: Cure Lovely nace

Capítulo 1: El Nacimiento de Cure Lovely.

-¡Que el mundo caiga en desgracia! El Amor… El Valor… La Amabilidad… La Felicidad… ¡Son todo ilusiones!-decía una mujer de pelo rubio con un traje negro.

-Habitantes del reino espejismo, debemos derrotar a las necias Pretty Cure, ¡Y darle a este mundo un terrible futuro!-decía la misma mujer.

-¡De acuerdo con mi voluntad, la Reina Mirage!-decía la misma, los que estaban en ese lugar adoraban a su reina, al igual que sus súbditos.

Mientras, en algún lugar, en la Tierra.

Cure Princess estaba luchando contra un monstruo llamado Saiark, el cual fue invocado por un sirviente, llamado Namakelda, mientras Cure Princess atacó al Saiark, el monstruo atacó con una velocidad increíble a Cure Princess, que por impotencia, huyó despavoridamente del campo de batalla.

-Como siempre, sólo destacas en huir-decía un hombre de pelo verde, usaba un sombrero de copa y un saco gris.

-¡Princess! ¡No puedes seguir huyendo! ¡Si lo haces, la persona convertida en un Saiark y en mundo que ha transformado Namakelda no volverán a la normalidad!-decía Ribborn, el hada de Cure Princess.

-¡Y-Ya lo sé!-decía desesperada Cure Princess.

-¡PRINCESS, BALA MACHINE GUN!-decía Cure Princess, mientras activaba su ataque especial.

De hecho el ataque se asemejaba a ráfagas de ki simultáneas, las cuales el Saiark recibía todas de lleno, haciendo que se levantara una gran polvacera.

-¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Princess la que siempre pierde, por fin ha ganado!-decía Ribborn, por alguna razón, el comentario de Ribborn le desagrado a Cure Princess, pero al final se alegró porque había vencido al Saiark, o eso había creído, ya que el Saiark se levantó como si nada.

Hecho que impresionó tanto a Ribborn como a Cure Princess, después el Saiark disparó una especie de rayo láser que iba directamente hacia Cure Princess, la cual estaba paralizada del medio.

Para su suerte, el ataque fue neutralizado con un Reflector de Energía de color verde que era de un joven que se interpuso entre el ataque, que regresó el ataque a su dueño, el cual salió disparado por los aires.

Cure Princess se dio cuenta que el que la había salvado, era un joven de aparentemente unos 23 o 24 años, pelo castaño corto, vestía con un traje de Artes Marciales color negro, con una cinta blanca en él, y llevaba en su mano una guitarra eléctrica, una Stratocaster Negra, con detalles de plateado, la belleza del joven Dave, extrañamente hizo que Cure Princess se sonrojara de la vergüenza al llegarle a la mente esos pensamientos raros.

-Sabes, creo que aprovecharse de una jovencita es de mala educación, sobre todo arrojarle energía maligna, porque no mejor te enfrentas a alguien de tu tamaño-decía el joven, que estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el Saiark.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaba Namakelda furioso.

-Muchos han preguntado por mi nombre, he sido conocido por muchos nombres, como "Guardián Estelar", "Guardián Cósmico", "Guardián Solar" y "Guardián Elemental", hasta me han llamado "El Amo de los Dragones", pero el nombre por el que más soy conocido, es, "Guardián del Multiverso", mi nombre es Dave Mc Dougal, un dios que ha viajado de Universo, en Universo, para erradicar la maldad-decía Dave, haciendo enojar aún más a Namakelda.

-Bien, supuesto dios y Guardián del Multiverso, veamos si puedes conmigo, Saiark, atácalo-decía mandando Namakelda al Saiark para que atacara a Dave.

-Adelante, manda a que me ataque tu sirviente, de nada servirán sus ataques contra mí-decía Dave.

El Saiark atacó a Dave, el cual repentinamente desapareció, para después aparecer enfrente del Saiark y propinarle un Genocide Cutter, luego le lanzó un Kaiser Wave Versión Esfera Eléctrica, el cual impactó al Saiark, mandándolo por los aires, unos cuantos metros atrás, para después chocar contra el concreto.

Namakelda se sorprendió por el poder que despedía Dave, y es como se dio cuenta de que no mentía cuando dijo que era un dios.

-Mierda, supongo que mejor me voy, antes que me quiera usar de rehén o algo así-Y diciendo esto, se fue.

Dave le dio 3 patadas al Saiark, para después sujetarlo en el aire, mientras el Saiark estaba en el suelo, y propinarle la doble de Rugal, en donde le daba de puñetazos y patadas, y al final rematarlo con el Genocide Cutter, que son 3 patadas cargadas con ki que hacían que sus pies fueran como navajas afiladas.

Desde una distancia segura, Cure Princess veía al guerrero que lo había salvado de una derrota segura, pudo notar que ni siquiera se estaba esforzando para derrotar al Saiark, lo que la hizo pensar que era muy poderoso, a tal grado que no se imaginaba cuánto era su poder.

-¡Princess! ¡Yo conozco a ese joven!-decía Ribborn, impresionando a Cure Princess, quien no salía de su asombro.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Quién es?-preguntaba Cure Princess curiosa.

-Él vendría a ser mi creador, y es el que creó los artefactos que poseen las Pretty Cure, él es Dave Mc Dougal, el dios y Guardián del Multiverso, parece ser que sintió un ataque enemigo y vino a ayudarnos-decía Ribborn explicándose.

-Vaya, es un gran peleador, si yo tuviera esa habilidad de pelea, sería casi imparable-decía Cure Princess triste.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, ¿Y si le pides que te entrene para que te vuelvas más fuerte? Si lo haces, no creo que se niegue, él es una persona muy bondadosa, estoy segura que te ayudará-decía Ribborn.

-Pues, no estoy segura…-decía Cure Princess.

Con Dave.

Enseguida Dave, empieza a cargar una esfera brillante en su mano derecha, que al parecer teína los colores del Arcoíris, el Saiark se lanzó a atacar a Dave, pero Dave le arroja la esfera brillante a el Saiark, que por alguna razón no la esquivó, ya que la vio muy inofensiva, al darle de lleno, el Saiark le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que Dave contuvo sin ningún problema con su rostro, ya que se dejó golpear.

Después, el Saiark empieza a sentirse raro, es cuando se le hace un agujero en el estómago al Saiark, indicando que su energía negativa estaba siendo purificada de alguna forma, de esa forma el Saiark se desvanece en forma de polvo estelar, dejando absolutamente nada de él.

En seguida la víctima es liberada de su prisión, la cual le agradece a Dave que la salvara, y Dave diciéndole que sea más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

-¿Qué le hiciste al Saiark?-preguntó Cure Princess curiosa a Dave.

-Sólo le lancé mi técnica: Destructor de Polvo Estelar, la técnica la aprendí en otro Universo, gracias a Gogeta, quién me la enseñó amablemente, esa técnica prácticamente purifica la maldad de una persona influenciada o que es dominada por la maldad-decía Dave explicando en como consistía hacer su técnica.

-Gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti-decía Cure Princess agradeciendo su ayuda.

-No hay por dónde, y Cure Fortune, ya puedes salir, sé que estás ahí, más vale que salgas, sino yo mismo te traeré aquí-decía Dave, al oír esto, la Pretty Cure nombrada que se llamaba Cure Fortune, salió de su escondite, apareciendo enfrente de los dos, junto con su hada.

-¿Fortune? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Cure Princess curiosa.

-No creas que he venido a ayudarte, fui obligada a salir de mi escondite-decía Cure Fortune, muy molesta, debido a que no podía huir, ya que había sentido el poder de Dave, él en verdad era muy poderoso, por lo cual no debería hacer una tontería para provocarlo.

-¡No te ayudaría ni en un millón de años! ¡Es culpa tuya que el mundo esté repleto de Saiarks! ¡No te lo perdonaré nunca!-decía Cure Fortune, haciendo que Cure Princess empezara a llorar, ya que lo que decía Cure Fortune era verdad, hecho que le pareció curioso a Dave, ya que Sakura Kinomoto, una niña de 12 años que Dave conoció hace años atrás, había liberado accidentalmente unas cartas mágicas, que si no eran selladas, traerían desgracias al mundo, por lo que Dave llegó a la conclusión de que Cure Princess hizo algo similar que provocara la liberación de un enemigo que convocaba esas criaturas conocidas como Saiarks.

Iba a irse volando Cure Fortune, cuando Dave la detiene parándose enfrente de ella, mientras Dave de igual manera usaba su técnica de vuelo.

-No sé qué tanto rencor tengas hacia Cure Princess, pero te diré algo, bajo ninguna circunstancia se puede sentir rencor hacia una compañera de un mismo equipo, si sigues con esa actitud tuya, algo malo puede llegar a pasarte, no quisiera que ese rencor dominara tu voluntad de lucha, tuviste como Maestro a Akuma, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Sí, ¿Y qué si Akuma fue mi Maestro?-preguntaba Cure Fortune furiosa hacia Dave, que la miraba tranquilamente.

-Ese fue tu error, no dejes que el Satsui no Hadou controle tu voluntad de lucha, de ser así el Satsui no Hadou nublará tu razón, y te convertirá en un auténtico demonio, e incluso a los que pensabas no hacerles daño, los lastimaras de todas formas, por eso no dejes que el rencor que sientes hacia Cure Princess te domine, sería tu perdición-decía Dave, preocupada por la condición de la Cure violeta.

-No sabes nada de mí, no me conoces en absoluto, déjame en paz-decía Cure Fortune gritando furiosamente, para luego irse volando rápidamente.

-No he ganado ninguna vez, sólo me salvé porque Dave en salvó-decía Cure Princess gritando angustiada.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, si quieres, yo podría entrenarte, tienes condición aunque eres un poco torpe, pero aun así puedes mejorar, ¿Qué dices? Si es así, puedes contactarme, o mejor aún, yo iré a buscarte, ¿Qué te parece?-decía Dave, ella no sabía que contestar a la propuesta de Dave.

Mientras que en otro lugar.

-¡Las Pretty Cure son invencibles, hurra! ¡Nunca perderán contra un Saiark!-cantaba una chica, peinada con una cola de caballo, aunque era una mala cantante, estaba alegre por alguna extraña razón.

-Megumi-chan, últimamente cantas un montón sobre las Pretty Cure-decía su amiga, Yuuko Oomori.

-¡Es que son muy guays! Yu-Yu, tú también piensas lo mismo, ¿Verdad?-decía Megumi, con estrellas en los ojos.

-Sip-decía Yuuko.

-¡Buenas!-decía una chica.

-¡Buenos días!-decían otras chicas.

-¡Buenos días!-decía Megumi, saludando con el brazo.

-Los Saiarks también han invadido esta ciudad ¡Pero, no pasa nada, seguro que las Pretty Cure aparecen como una explosión, y boom, se encargarán de ellos!-decía Megumi.

-Claro que sí-decía Yuuko, sonriente.

-¡Después de todo, las Pretty Cure son invencibles!-decía Megumi.

En la mansión de Hime Shirayuki.

-¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡Porque como soy una inútil! ¡Soy un fracaso de Pretty Cure que no ha derrotado ni un Saiark! Además, no creo que el entrenamiento de Dave me sirva de mucho, digo, mira esta condición física que tengo, no creo poder mejorar esto-decía Hime Shirayuki, haciendo berrinche por las derrotas que ha tenido como Pretty Cure, en su forma alterna de Cure Princess.

-Hime, no te culpes. Estas haciendo un buen trabajo-decía una voz que provenía de un espejo, de la cual salió un joven de 22 años, pelo azul celeste y venía vestido de blanco, con pantalón azul claro.

-¡Blue-sama, no tiene que consentirla todo el tiempo!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Su problema no es su falta de habilidades, es su falta de determinación! Aunque si le falta un poco de condición física-decía Ribborn.

-¡Aunque seas una Pretty Cure, si tienes miedo no puedes hacer nada!-decía Ribborn.

-Es que… da miedo-decía Hime.

Repentinamente, todos empiezan a escuchar una canción, lo extraño es que la canción era de género Power Metal, un subgénero del Heavy Metal, la canción provenía aparentemente de la nada, cuando de repente Dave aparece de la nada, tocando su guitarra, cantando la canción "Heroes for our Time", al acabar de tocarla, todos se llevaron la sorpresa de lo rápido que tocaba la guitarra, ya que aparentemente no podían ver que tan rápido tocaba los acordes de la guitarra.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación entrar en la casa de los demás sin su permiso?-preguntaba Hime a Dave.

-Lo siento, pero dije que me buscaras, o si no te buscaría, y opté por buscarte, ya que tenía la ligera impresión de que no lo harías-decía Dave, razón por la cual Hime gimió por lo bajo, ya que era verdad.

-Hola Blue, tiempo sin volver a vernos-decía Dave.

-Hola Dave, es cierto, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, por cierto, ¿Cómo está mi primo Orochi? ¿Y qué hay de sus guardianes los Hakkeshu?-preguntaba Blue.

-El alma de Orochi está sellada en Chris, uno de sus 4 Reyes Celestiales, en un principio ellos estaban muertos, pero volvieron a la vida, ya te diré los detalle después-decía Dave.

-Hime. Esto es para ti-dice Blue a Hime, entregándole una especie de perla rosada.

-Encuentra una compañera con la que luchar-decía Blue.

-¡Es un detalle, Blue-sama!-decía Ribborn.

-¡No quiero!-decía Hime.

-Hablar con alguien que no conozco… me da miedo…-decía Hime, demostrando lo que había dicho anteriormente, que tenía miedo.

-Hime, es normal tener miedo, pero lo que hace valiente a uno, no es no tener miedo, sino enfrentarse a tus propios temores-decía Dave con sabiduría, algo que se le clavó en la mente a Hime.

-Este cristal de Amor te mostrará el camino. Te llevará hacia una preciada amiga-decía Blue.

-¿Amiga? ¿Puedo hacer amigas con esto?-preguntaba Hime.

-¡Siempre he querido tener una amiga! Es muy divertido estar con tus amigos, ¿Verdad?-decía Hime alegre.

-Sí-decía Blue.

-Es verdad, aunque pueden ser arrogantes, presuntuosos, egoístas, idolatras, altaneros, pero en fin, son tus amigos-decía Dave, sacándoles una gota de sudor en la cabeza a Hime, Blue, y hasta Ribborn.

-Esos vendrían a ser tus amigos, ¿Verdad?-decía Hime.

-Sí, pero tienen un gran corazón, ellos son Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, K` Dash, que en ocasiones le digo Kei, y Máxima, en un principio Kyo y Iori eran enemigos, pero de alguna manera se volvieron compañeros casi inseparables, ¿Ya ves la ironía? Y creo que yo tengo que ver en algo. El tiempo puede cambiar a las personas, y ellos junto conmigo formamos un grupo musical, llamado: Dragonheart, la canción que me escucharon cantar es de mi grupo musical, las canciones que hacemos, las hacemos pensando en las personas que las escuchan, de esa forma hacemos sentir felices a las personas, con nuestra música-decía Dave, discurso que de cierta manera conmovió a Hime y Blue.

-¡Te ayudan cuando tienes problemas! ¡Y escuchan todo lo que tienes qué decir! ¡Es muy conveniente tener amigos! ¡Podría solucionarlo todo si tuviera una amiga!-decía Hime.

-Claro, al igual que yo los ayudo a ellos, es más, en una ocasión Kyo fue secuestrado por una Organización llamada: NEST, y tanto Iori como yo fuimos a rescatarlo, esa Organización quería el ADN de Kyo para clonarlo, y así dominar el mundo por medio de clones de Kyo-decía Dave.

-¡Genial, más locos trastornados que quieren la dominación mundial!-decía Hime sarcásticamente.

-Esto sucedió en el The King of Figthers 1999, Uno de sus generales era Krizalid, él es un clon de K` que creía que de él, habían clonado a K`, el derrotó a todos en una pelea, pero al enfrentarse a mí no tuvo oportunidad de ganar, él pensó que lo destruiría, pero le di una segunda oportunidad, de que recapacitara sus acciones e hiciera la justicia, alguien intentó asesinar a Krizalid, pero yo lo salvé, desde ese entonces se volvió otro de mis mejores amigos, e igualmente salvamos a Kyo, después en el año 2000, en el próximo The King of Figthers, apareció Zero, un clon que traicionó a NEST que destruyó casi por completo la Cuidad de Southown con el Cañón Zero, pero una niña peli azul con poderes de hielo y sus guardianas, desviaron el rayo del Cañón Zero, que estaba en la estratósfera, así el rayo le dio a Zero, provocando su muerte y así la desactivación del Cañón, volviendo todo en paz, después me enteré de que NEST estaba tras unos monstruos llamados Brujas, por lo que empecé a averiguar, lo que pude encontrar de información me impresionó, las Brujas anteriormente habían sido chicas que hicieron un contrato con una criatura llamada Kyubey, la cual les daba el poder para convertirse en Mahou Shoujo-decía Dave.

-¿Mahou Shoujo?-preguntaba Hime.

-Sí, algo similar a las Pretty Cure, salvo que la diferencia es que ellas obtienen una gema del alma al hacer su contrato, la cual es la fuente de su poder mágico, si su gema del alma se oscurece y la desesperación la domina, se convierte en una Semilla del Sufrimiento, y por consiguiente en una Bruja, por suerte yo estuve ahí para que no se hicieran más contratos, Mami Tomoe que ya era una Mahou Shoujo, trabajaba para Kyubey, pero le dije la verdad sobre las Puella Magi-decía Dave.

-¿Puella Magi?-preguntaba Hime.

-Así es como se les conoce a esas chicas mágicas, Mami Tomoe supo que Kyubey había escogido a 2 chicas para que se convirtieran en Puella Magi, ellas eran Madoka Kaname y Sayaka Miki, yo las había salvado de una Bruja que se las quería comer, ellas conocieron a una Pretty Cure que era amiga de Madoka, Hitomi Shizuka, Cure Balance, después de que Mami luchara contra una Bruja transformada en un Akanbe, se tuvo que transformar en una Pretty Cure, Cure Buster, después apareció Cure Return, una Pretty Cure del futuro, que ha estado viajando de línea a línea temporal, tratando de que su amiga Madoka Kaname hiciera contrato con Kyubey, y más adelante Madoka y Sayaka se vieron obligadas a transformarse en Pretty Cure, Cure Arrow y Cure Justice, así como Kyoko Sakura que era una Puella Magi, se convirtió en Pretty Cure, Cure Prayer, todas juntas eran: Las Magic Leyend Pretty Cure, ellas junto con otras Pretty Cure unieron su poder para derrotar una Bruja ultra poderosa, conocida como: Walpurgis Nigth, la Bruja era muy resistente, pero Cure Arrow llegando a su fase final de Cure Omega Arrow, con su poder de diosa, derrotó a Walpurgis Nigth definitivamente.

En el año 2001, NEST volvió con otro de sus clones, K9999-decía Dave.

-¿K9999?-Preguntaban Hime y Blue con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sí, extraño nombre, pero así lo llamaron, él tiene el poder de transformar su brazo en tentáculos carnosos, esta técnica a su vez, puede dejar muy cansado a K9999, también tiene poderes de Pirokinesis, aunque muy limitada, y también puede usar una Onda Terrestre que crea una pequeña onda de energía física, que hace que el suelo tiemble, y los escombros lastimen a su oponente, también posee Polimorfìa limitada, o sea, en otras palabras, él puede cambiar el color de su pelo, puede cambiar su vestuario, gracias a su guante polimórfico, también posee un Escudo Psiònico de pura energía física, puede transformar su brazo derecho en un taladro de hierro, también puede usar su brazo derecho como un Súper Revolver que dispara balas muy poderosas. Puede llegar a punto de perforar y hacer volar el suelo. Y por último, posee Energía Expansiva, usando todo su poder, K9999 puede liberar energía en el aire, haciendo daño a cualquiera en las cercanías. Esto le provoca un dolor de cabeza, él fue derrotado por mi amigo K`, teníamos que derrotar al Zero Original-decía Dave.

-¿Zero Original?-preguntaba Hime.

Sí, el Zero anterior era un clon, este era el original, pero al ser derrotado, acepto su derrota honorablemente, algo que me hizo ver que era buena persona, por lo que le salvé la vida, ya que en ese entonces estábamos en una nave espacial, en la estratósfera, yo lo envié a tierra firme, después nos enfrentaríamos al líder del Cártel de NEST: Igniz, él decía ser un Semidiós, el cual buscaba la forma de convertirse en un dios, y buscaba con ansia mis poderes, hasta llegó a robármelos, pero las Pretty Cure hallaron la forma para que perdiera sus poderes, y así tuviera de vuelta los míos-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué método usaron para regresarte tus poderes?-preguntaba Hime.

-No preguntes-decía Dave sonrojado, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ya que la forma por la cual las Pretty Cure hicieron para que le devolvieran los poderes a Dave, fue que como Igniz no dominaba los poderes de Dave completamente, las Pretty Cure simplemente usaron sus encantos femeninos para distraer a Igniz, el cual se encontraba pensando de una forma no muy sana que digamos, eso era un efecto secundario de la transferencia de poderes, ya que no sólo se le transmitieron los poderes, sino también el instinto sexual, el cual Dave dominaba en un 98%, pero Igniz al no tener tanto control del mismo, sólo con un poco de distracción por parte de las Pretty Cure y sus esculturales cuerpos fue suficiente para que Igniz liberara el poder perteneciente a Dave, devolviéndole todos sus poderes.

\- Y al derrotar a Igniz, todos escapamos de la nave, mientras no se sabe si Igniz sobrevivió o está muerto-decía Dave.

-Bueno, en fin, lo que quiero decir es que un amigo haría por otro amigo un sinnúmero de cosas sin algo a cambio, esa es la amistad, no por nada mis amigos me ayudaron en algunas ocasiones a pelear contra Alan y Ann, La Familia de la Luna de las Tinieblas, Los Cazadores de la Muerte, El Circo de Dead Moon y Sailor Galaxia-decía Dave, impresionando a Hime.

-¡Entonces, voy a pillar unos amigos!-decía Hime.

-¡Hime!-decía Ribborn siguiendo a Hime.

-Mejor sigo a esas dos antes de que se metan en problemas-decía Dave, que en un parpadeo desaparece de la vista de Blue.

En casa de Megumi.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-decía Megumi.

-Bienvenida a casa-decía la madre de Megumi.

-¿Qué hay de cena?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¿Estofado cremoso otra vez?-decía la madre de Megumi.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces, iré a comprar!-decía Megumi.

-Pero acabas de llegar, ¿No te molesta?-decía la madre de Megumi.

-¡Justo estaba pensando en ir a dar un paseo!-decía Megumi.

-Mamá, tú espérame en casa, ¿Vale?-decía Megumi.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, pero lleva a la floja de tu prima Mina, necesita hacer más ejercicio que andar jugando a los Videojuegos de Sailor V-decía la madre de Megumi.

-¡Boom! ¡Yo me encargo! Ya verás que llevaré a mi prima conmigo, ella es incapaz de decirme no-decía Megumi.

Con Cure Princess.

-Princess, ¿No ibas a buscar amigas?-preguntaba Ribborn a Cure Princess.

-¡Seguro que va a ser difícil encontrar una entre tanta gente! ¡Así que a la que le dé esta cosa será mi amiga!-decía simplemente Cure Princess arrojando la esfera rosada, para ver a quien le caía.

-O sea, dejarás todo a la suerte-decía Dave apareciendo de la nada, asustando a Cure Princess, a tal punto que casi se hace pis del susto.

-Dave, deja de aparecer así de la nada-decía Cure Princess gritando.

-Bueno, no es que lo esté dejando todo a la suerte, es que…-decía Cure Princess.

-¿A sí?-decía Dave.

-Bien, está bien, si estoy dejando todo a la suerte, así se me hace más simple-decía Cure Princess.

-Vaya simplista que es Hime-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Me pregunto quién será-decía Cure Princess.

En la calle, con Megumi y Mina.

-No tengo idea de cómo me convenciste para que te acompañara, eres una maldita manipuladora-decía Mina Aino, prima de Megumi, al parecer vivía junto con Megumi y la madre de ésta, pelo rubio, ojos color azul claro, quien llevaba a su gato Artemis en su hombro izquierdo descansando cómodamente.

-Hoy cenamos estofado cremoso, a Mamá le encanta el estofado cremoso-decía Megumi, que al parecer estaba cantando.

-A esa niña de alguna forma le debe de gustar mucho el estofado cremoso-decía Artemis pensando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Fue cuando un cristal rosado le golpeó en la cabeza a Megumi.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-decía Megumi.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Mina.

-Sí,-decía Megumi.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta Megumi, que lo que le había golpeado en la cabeza, fue un cristal rosado, que brillaba misteriosamente.

-¡Qué bonito! Tengo que ir a objetos perdidos-decía Megumi.

-Eso fue raro, ¿Tú qué opinas Artemis?-preguntaba Mina a su gato blanco.

-Ese cristal rosado posee una fuente de poder raro, tenemos que estar cerca de Megumi, por si llega a pasar algo fuera de lo normal, los Saiarks han estado atacando esta ciudad, pero Cure Venus estará allí para defenderlos, ¿No es cierto?-decía Artemis.

-Sí, tienes razón-decía Mina, sabiendo que ella misma era anteriormente Sailor Venus, y ahora conocida como Cure Venus, después fueron a seguir a Megumi.

Con Hime y Ribborn, que estaban muy, pero que muy cerca de ella.

-¡El Cristal de Amor le ha dado a ella!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Esa chica será mi amiga!-decía Hime.

-¿Qué esa chica que va allá no es la prima de Mina? Y también Mina la viene acompañando junto con Artemis, pero me pregunto, ¿Cómo le hizo Megumi para que se despegara de los Videojuegos de Sailor V?-preguntaba Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

En una tienda de frutas y verduras, o sea, en un puesto.

Hime observaba detenidamente a la que supuestamente se convertiría en su mejor amiga.

-Oh, ¡Qué zanahorias más grandes! ¿Cuántos cuestan las zanahorias grandes?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¡Hoy están baratas, son 200 yenes!-decía el vendedor.

-¡Tome, 200 yenes!-decía Megumi, mientras pagaba el dinero que se necesitaba para las zanahorias.

-Toma esas patatas de regalo-decía el vendedor.

-¡Gracias! Ahora, en dónde se habrá metido mi prima Mina, de seguro debe andar coqueteado con los chicos, como siempre-decía Megumi, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Y Hime, acompañada de Ribborn, seguía a escondidas persiguiendo a Megumi, mientras Dave seguía a Hime.

-Yu-Yu, Yu-Yu-decía Megumi.

-¡Hola, bienvenida a almuerzos Oomori!-decía Yuuko.

-Oye Yu-Yu, ¿No has visto por ahí a Mina?-preguntaba Megumi a Yuuko.

-Ahora que lo dices, ella compró un almuerzo en mi puesto familiar y se fue a sentar ahí-decía Yuuko, mientras señalaba el asiento en donde Mina estaba comiendo junto con su gato Artemis.

-Jo, Mina, ven un momentito para acá-decía Megumi, mientras le jalaba de la oreja izquierda a Mina, como señal de regaño.

-No, en la oreja no, en la oreja no-decía Mina siendo jalada de la oreja.

Artemis al ver esta escena, le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-No te me vuelvas a escapar de la vista, entendiste-decía Megumi, regañando a su prima.

-No me puedes mandar, yo soy mayor-decía Mina.

Pero al sentir el aura maligna que despedía Megumi, ya no estaba tan segura.

-Aunque, puedo pedir permiso, si quieres-decía Mina, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Vaya, Mina no tiene remedio, más que su prima, pareciera su hermana menor-decía Artemis con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Caramelos, por favor! ¡Caramelos! Como servicio especial-decía Megumi, pidiendo una orden.

-Claro-decía Yuuko.

-¡Qué dulce!-decía Megumi, al probar un caramelo.

-Yo quiero probar-decía Mina.

-Estás castigada, no te voy a dar ningún caramelo-decía Megumi obviamente molesta.

-Por favor, Mina será una buena niña, pero por favor dame un caramelo-decía Mina con ojos llorosos, algo que hizo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien, te daré un caramelo, pero ya deja de llorar-decía Megumi, con muchas gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Gracias Megumi, primita mía, eres un ángel, una ternura, una lindura, cosita del cielo, mi cuchurrumina, cara bonita…-iba a seguir diciendo Mina, pero es detenida por Megumi.

-Ya, ya, ya entendí, ya no digas más, nada más falta que me digas "ojitos de gato"-decía Megumi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Mina siempre exagera-decía Artemis mentalmente hablando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Con Hime y Ribborn, al igual que Dave.

-¡Parece que se lleva bien con todo el mundo!-decía Ribborn.

-Qué bien…-decía Hime un poco triste.

En ese momento se escucha un grito.

Con Megumi Y Mina.

-Mao-chan-decía Megumi, ya que así se llamaba ya niña.

-Megumi-chan-decía Mao.

Megumi pudo notar que el sombrero de Mao se había caído a una especie de fuente.

-Vaya, el sombrero cayó a una fuente, aunque está algo lejos-decía Mina.

-¡Yo me encargo!-decía Megumi.

-¿A pasado algo aquí?-preguntaba cierto joven que ama el Power Metal.

-Vaya, llegaste justo a tiempo, Dave, a Mao-chan se le cayó su sombrero en esa fuente, ¿Me ayudarías a recuperarlo?-preguntaba Mina a Dave, lo que les dio a entender a Megumi y Mao que probablemente Mina conocía a ese joven.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Además estaba aburrido, así también le daré uso a mis poderes-decía Dave.

-¿Poderes?-preguntaban tanto Megumi como Mao.

Con Hime y Ribborn.

-¿Pero cómo llegó hasta allá? Si hace un momento estaba a mi lado-decía Hime impresionada.

-Ya debes de saber que es el Guardián del Multiverso, se puede teletransportar a voluntad-decía Ribborn como si nada.

Entonces Dave, con su mano derecha manipula las partículas de los átomos del aire, para que así hacer parecer que flotaba el sombrero, para después al arrojarlo, simplemente Dave lo atrape con la mano derecha.

-Ten, aquí tienes pequeña-decía Dave como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Guau, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Fue increíble-decía Mao impresionada al ver como el joven delante de ella había sacado su sombrero como si nada.

-No es nada del otro mundo, sólo manipulé las partículas del aire para que me trajeran el sombrero hasta mi mano, así nada más-decía Dave, pero de lo poco que le entendió la niña, sólo fue que le trajo el sombrero.

-Bueno joven, no entendí mucho de lo que dijo, pero aun así muchas gracias por traerme mi sombrero-decía Mao agradeciéndole a Dave.

-No hay por dónde-decía Dave amablemente.

En eso se ve que llega un joven de la edad de Megumi, que había visto todo, y parecía que iba a regañar a Megumi.

-Megumi, ¿Ibas a entrar a recuperar el sombrero de Mao?-preguntaba Seiji, que recién había llegado.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero ese joven usó unos poderes extraños y trajo el sombrero de Mao-chan de vuelta-decía Megumi.

-Ah, ya veo, te encontraste con Dave-sensei-decía Seiji, saludando a Dave con reverencia, mientras Dave le regresaba el saludo.

-¿Dave-sensei?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Él es mi maestro de Artes Marciales, y es un poco estricto, pero aun así mi entrenamiento está dando frutos, me ha estado enseñando Kyukugenryu karate, Ansatsuken y Hakyokusaken, y también me ha enseñado algunas de las técnicas que sus Maestros del Ryozampaku, pero no me ha enseñado muchas, ya que son muy destructivas, y me he sorprendido de lo que soy capaz de hacer al combinar técnicas de las 3 Artes Marciales-decía Seiji nostálgico.

-Órale Seiji, eso que me cuentas se oye interesante, pero, ¿Desde cuándo te ha estado enseñando?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Hace 3 meses aproximadamente, también me ha estado enseñando las Artes Marciales de su primo Rugal Bernstein-decía Seiji.

-Rugal Bernstein, mmm, ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes?-se preguntaba así misma Megumi.

-Él fue un traficante de armas y drogas muy famoso en Estados Unidos, supuestamente murió en el King of Figthers 95-decía Seiji.

-Ah, ¿Y cómo es que Dave conoce a ese Rugal Berstein?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Es porque Rugal es mi primo-decía Dave, entrando en la conversación de ambos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y no te daba miedo estar con él?-preguntaba Megumi.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Es mi primo, y aunque no lo crean, mi primo Rugal antes de ser traficante de armas y drogas, era una buena persona, sólo que se corrompió-decía Dave.

-¿Se corrompió?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Sí, digamos que el dinero y el poder lo cambiaron, pero aun después de King of Figthers 95, mi primo Rugal sigue con vida-decía Dave.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Sí, y también creo que se ha convertido en una mejor persona-decía Dave, con un poco de nostalgia.

De repente, llegan Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, K´ Dash y Máxima.

-Oye Dave, date prisa, tenemos práctica para nuestro grupo, ya sabes que Dragonheart no descansa en las prácticas-decía Iori a Dave recordándole dicha práctica.

-Chingada madre, se me había olvidado, bueno me despido, tengo práctica con mi grupo, si me disculpan-decía Dave.

Entonces, es cuando Megumi reacciona exageradamente.

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? Estuve enfrente del vocalista de Dragonheart y no me di cuenta-decía Megumi impresionada, haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, y Mina, me tienes que platicar cómo es que conoces a ese Arte marcialista y también vocalista de Dragonheart-decía Megumi.

-No te preocupes, en el camino te platico de cómo lo conocí-decía Mina.

-Adiós Megumi, y no te metas en problemas-decía Seiji, haciendo que Megumi hiciera pucheros.

-Adiós, Megumi-chan-decía Yuuko.

En otro lugar, Mina, que todavía tenía a Artemis en su hombro derecho, le estaba platicando de cómo fue que conoció a Dave.

Mientras, que con Hime.

-¡Venga, Hime! ¡Habla con ella! ¡Si sólo la sigues, no vas a hacerte amiga suya!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Estoy preparándome!-decía Hime.

-¡No necesitas prepararte! ¡Hazlo ya!-decía Ribborn, mientas empujaba a Hime, y esta caía de forma graciosa.

Megumi y Mina vieron la caída de Hime como si nada, y Hime una y otra vez disculpándose por nada.

-¡Qué lindura!-decía Megumi, mientras iba hacia Hime.

-¡Opino lo mismo!-decía Mina, que de igual manera iba hacia Hime, mientras Artemis veía la escena de ambas primas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Nunca había conocido a alguien que le quedara tan bien un vestido de muñequita! ¡Eres una verdadera lindura!-decía Megumi fascinada.

-¡Si, yo opino igual, creo que la única que conozco, que usaría un vestido de ese tipo, es Cecilia Alcott, pero aun así se ve bien con él!-decía Mina, igual de fascinada que Megumi.

-¿Cecilia Alcott?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Luego te platico-decía Mina.

-Pues… ¡Claro! ¡Sabes, me preocupo mucho por la moda! ¡Lo que hace destacar este diseño, es este lazo!-decía Hime, recuperando un poco de confianza.

-Esta chica, repentinamente recupero su confianza-decía Artemis pensando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Qué lindura!-decía Megumi.

-¿No te gustaría arreglarte?-preguntaba Hime.

-Bueno, acabo buscando algo con facilidad de movimiento, y no creo que me quede bien un vestido tan elegante-decía Megumi, algo aburrida.

-¡No lo sabrás si no lo pruebas! Ya has decidido que la ropa linda no te queda bien, ¡Pero no sabrás si no te la pruebas! Quizás te quede muy bien. Puede que no hayas encontrado la que te quede mejor. ¡La moda consiste en encuentros, destellos y retos!-decía Hime.

-¿Crees que yo también podría?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Y estarás mejor si lo haces! ¡Todas las chicas son como joyas brillantes!-decía Hime.

-¡Eso fue conmovedor!-decía Mina con estrellas en los ojos, después de todo, a Mina que era una fanática de la moda, no podía estar más que de acuerdo, a lo que Hime reacciona con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Maestra! ¡Me has conmovido! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Si sigo buscando, encontraré un vestido lindo que me quede bien! ¡Por favor, cuéntame los secretos de la moda!-decía Megumi, a lo que Hime se sonrojó por los halagos que le hizo Megumi.

-Vale, no veo porque no…-decía Hime, apenada.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias!-decía Megumi, salando alegre.

-¡Soy Megumi, Megumi Aino! ¡Yo! ¡Tú! ¡Nos hemos conocido! ¡Estoy contenta!-decía la misma, haciendo señas.

-¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Mina Aino, y soy la prima de esta chica sin moda aparente! ¡Y este es Artemis!-decía la misma, al escuchar esto Megumi, hizo pucheros, mientras Artemis maullaba.

-¡Yo soy Himelda Wing Cure Queen of the Blue Sky!-decía la misma, al escuchar el nombre complete de Hime, ambas no sabían que decir, ni siquiera Artemis.

Lo único que hizo Mina fue estallar de carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntaba Hime molesta.

-Perdón… jajaja… Es que… jajaja… Nunca había escuchado un nombre tan largo y gracioso… jajaja…-decía Mina, que todavía no paraba de reír.

-Himelda… Wing… Esto…-decía Megumi diciendo incoherencias.

-Queen… ¿Blue Sky?...jajaja-decía Mina, todavía riéndose, por alguna razón, lo último le recordó el Sky Noah, el crucero de lujo del primo de Dave, Rugal Bernstein.

-Si es muy largo, llámenme Hime-decía Hime.

-¡Entonces, Hime!-decía Megumi.

-Parece que todo ha ido bien-decía Ribborn.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Megumi impresionada por Ribborn, Mina al ver esto, simplemente sospechó que Hime era una nueva Pretty Cure, lo cual platicaría luego con sus amigas y compañeras de equipo, las Pretty Cure Solar System, anteriormente conocidas como Sailor Scouts, las Sailor Inners, o internas.

-Yo soy Ribborn. Soy el Hada que cuida de Hime-decía Ribborn.

-¿Hada? ¿Cuidas de ella?-preguntaba Megumi extrañada.

-¡Lo creas o no, Hime es la Princesa del Reino Blue Sky!-decía Ribborn.

Al escuchar eso Mina, tal vez Hime se lleve más que bien con su Princesa, Serena Tsukino, la princesa de la Luna y en el futuro, conocida como la Neo-Reina Serenity.

-Quita lo de "Creas o no"-decía Hime, haciendo pucheros.

-Veras, Himelda, o Hime para abreviar, es la legítima heredera al trono. ¡En otras palabras, se va a con-con-convertir en la nueva reina!-decía Ribborn.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Una princesa de verdad? Es la primera vez que conozco a una. ¡Esto es interesante!-decía Megumi.

-¡Pues claro que sí!-decía Hime.

-Puede que sea una princesa incompetente, pero espero que seas su amiga-decía Ribborn.

-¡Claro!-decía Megumi.

-Así que, Megumi, ahora eres una Pretty Cure-decía Hime.

-¿Pretty Cure?-preguntaba extrañada Megumi.

Mientras, en un lugar cercano.

Mao estaba paseando por el lugar, cuando Namakelda la intercepta.

-Qué sombrero más bonito. Te lo compraron y eres feliz llevándolo. Ya veo. ¡Qué el futuro reflejado en el espejo se vuelva terrible! Ven, ven… ¡Saiark!-decía Namakelda.

En ese instante Mao queda atrapada en un espejo oscuro, y del espejo sale un Saiark.

Con Megumi y Hime.

-Esta sensación…-decía Ribborn.

La gente corría despavorida, huyendo del Saiark.

-¡Está manipulando la felicidad de esta niña!-decía Ribborn.

-¿Por qué Mao-chan?-preguntaba Megumi angustiada.

-Verla tan feliz con su sombrero era una molestia. He convertido su alegría en miseria y he creado un Saiark-decía Namakelda.

-¡Es Namakelda, uno de los generales del Imperio Espejismo!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Esta atmosfera empapada de tristeza es simplemente maravillosa!-decía Namakelda, aparentemente alegre.

-¡Saiark, extiende el moho!-decía Namakelda.

En eso, el Saiark extendió su moho.

-¡Esta vez no perderé, Saiark!-decía Hime.

-¡HORA DE CAMBIAR! ¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CHANGE!-decía Hime.

Y diciendo esto, Hime empezó a transformarse en Cure Princess.

-¡El Viento azul que baila en el cielo, Cure Princess!-decía la misma, curiosamente la pose de Cure Princess era similar a una pose de victoria de Rugal Bernstein, el primo de Dave.

-¡Una Pretty Cure de verdad!-decía Megumi con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Bien, supongo que llegó mi turno!-decía Mina.

Megumi no sabía a lo que se refería Mina.

-¡PRECURE, VENUS LOVE POWER, MAKE UP!-decía Mina.

En ese instante, Mina se transformó en Cure Venus, con su traje naranja muy parecido al de Cure Sunny, ´pero con detalles del traje de Cure Lemonade.

-¿Mina es una Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Megumi asombrada, sin saber más que decir.

Cure Princess no sabía que responder a esto.

Y así, Cure Princess y Cure Venus empezaron a pelear, primero dio una patada al Saiark, mientras Cure Venus le dio una patada con maroma, y después Cure Princess empezó a lanzar un ataque mágico.

-¡PRINCESS BALL!-decía Cure Princess, mientras empezaba a lanzar una esfera azul de energía mágica, parecida a una esfera de ki, la cual lanzó al Saiark, pero el Saiark se la regresó como si nada, suerte que Dave apareció de repente repeliendo el ataque de Cure Princess con un Reflector de energía de color verde, después derrumbó al Saiark enemigo y lo azotó por el suelo una veces, después lo golpeó con una onda de energía terrestre, (El SDM de Orochi Yashiro del KOF 2002 Magic Plus y UM), y por último lo remató con su técnica: Armageddon, (El HSDM de Orochi Yashiro en el KOF 2002 UM), el cual lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros atrás.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que Cure Princess y Megumi se quedaron sin habla.

-¿Están bien?-preguntaba Dave.

-Si-decían ambas ASOMBRADAS, YA QUE NO VIERON LLEGARA A Dave, pero Cure Venus si vio de donde llego, ya que Dave ya había entrenado recientemente a Cure Venus.

-Dave, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que mandaste a volar a ese monstruo como si nada?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Las preguntas después, ahora lo que importa es la seguridad de ambas-decía Dave.

-¡PRECURE, VENUS FLOWER!-decía Cure Venus.

Ese ataque derribó al Saiark con un fuerte impacto en la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez tú? De verdad, que no es mi día de suerte-decía Namakelda, más que molesto.

-Así es-después, le habla a Cure Princess-Cure Princess, no te des por vencida, tal vez te falta agilidad y técnica, pero aun así puedes ganar, no te dejes dominar por el medio, el miedo es el peor enemigo de la humanidad-decía Dave.

-Cure Princess, ¿Vienes a perder otra vez?-preguntaba Namakelda.

En ese momento, Cure Princess tenía mucho miedo.

-Acaba con ella Saiark-decía Namakelda.

A Cure Princess no le reaccionaba el cuerpo, parecía ser que ese iba a ser su fin, hasta que se interpuso Megumi.

-¡No!-decía Megumi.

-¡Megumi!-decía Cure Princess.

-Cuanto coraje y valentía para enfrentarse a un Saiark… Menudo espectáculo-decía Namakelda sarcástico.

-Pero, estás temblando-decía Namakelda, viendo lo obvio.

-Los verdaderos valientes, se enfrentan a sus propios temores-decía Dave.

-¡Pues claro que estoy asustada!-decía Megumi.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no huyes?-preguntaba Namakelda.

-Estoy asustada… y no sé qué debería hacer… Pero quiero… ¡Ayudar a mi amiga!-decía Megumi.

-¡Así se dice, Megumi!-decía Artemis, alabando la valentía de Megumi.

-¿Acaso el gato habló?-preguntaba Megumi asombrada, ya que nunca antes, había oído hablar a Artemis antes.

-Hay Artemis, deja eso para otra ocasión, deja que Megumi termine su discurso-decía Dave, mientras a los demás les salía una gota en la cabeza.

En eso, la perla que guardaba Megumi en su ropa, empezó a brillar, reaccionando a los sentimientos de Megumi.

-Haciendo la vista gorda, y salvándose es como sobreviven las personas inteligentes-decía Namakelda.

-Esas sólo son personas egoístas, y yo no necesito salvarme de un debilucho como tú-decía Dave, haciendo enojar claramente a Namakelda.

-¡Yo nunca pensaría en mi propio bienestar! ¡Todos tienen que ser felices! ¡Eso es la felicidad!-decía Megumi.

-¡Lo mismo digo yo!-decía Dave.

-¡Y yo también!-decía Cure Venus.

En eso el resplandor rosa que despedía la perla, se hizo más grande y brillante.

-¡Qué luz más desagradable!-decía Namakelda, tapándose los ojos, ya que la luz era muy intensa.

-¡El Cristal de Amor está respondiendo a los sentimientos de Megumi!-decía Ribborn.

Así se transformó el Cristal de amor en el objeto de transformación de Megumi.

-Esto es…-decía Megumi.

-¡No me digas que es de las Pretty Cure!-decía Megumi feliz.

-¡Pon las Precards dentro del Pretty Change Mirror y grita…!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo he visto antes!-decía Megumi.

-¡Por lo menos ella aprendió más rápido que las demás Pretty Cure, ni tuvieron que enseñarle a transformarse!-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Entonces, allá va Megumi Aino!-decía la misma.

-¡HORA DE CAMBIAR! ¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CHANGE!-decía Megumi, transformándose.

-¡EL Gran amor que se extiende en el mundo, Cure Lovely!-decía la misma.

-¡Me he transformado en una Pretty Cure!-decía Cure Lovely, quien daba saltitos de alegría por su reciente transformación.

-¡Pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo una adolescente!-decía Dave, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ya que las recién Pretty Cure primerizas se tomaban todo a la ligera.

-Cure Lovely, ¿Por qué te has llamado Cure Lovely?-preguntaba Ribborn.

-¡Me gustan las palabras "amor", "love" y "Lovely"!-decía Cure Lovely.

-¡Que todas vienen a significar lo mismo, eres muy simple!-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y de cierta manera le recordó a Love Momozono, otra Pretty Cure, Cure Peach.

-Cure Lovely. Veamos las habilidades se esta nueva Pretty Cure ¡Saiark!-decía Namakelda, ordenándole al Saiark, a atacar a Cure Lovely.

El Saiark iba a atacar, lo que tomó desprevenida a Cure Lovely, y subconscientemente hizo una técnica que vio en una ocasión hacer Seiji, y era esperar al oponente, para darle un fuerte golpe con el puño derecho, mandando a volar al Saiark muy lejos.

-¡Pues no lo hago tan mal!-decía Cure Lovely, quitándosele un poco el medio.

-Increíble-decía Cure Princess.

-Esa técnica es de mi amigo Ryo Sakazaki, (El HSDM de Ryo Sakazaki en KOF 2002 Magic Plus) ¡La habrá aprendido al ver a Seiji!-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-¡La miseria acaba aquí! ¡Yo, Cure Lovely le devolveré la felicidad a todos!-decía la misma.

Próximo capítulo: La supuesta muerte de Dave.


	2. Capítulo 2: La supuesta muerte de Dave

Capítulo 2: La supuesta Muerte de Dave.

Megumi Aino había logrado transformarse en Cure Lovely, y le había aplicado al Saiark una de las muy conocidas técnicas de Ryo Sakazaki, algo que impresionó a Namakelda.

-Tu poder parece ser decente. Saiark, demuéstrales lo peor de ti-decía Namakelda, como de costumbre.

Entonces, el Saiark empieza a atacar, Cure Lovely contrarrestaba sus ataques con puñetazos, su estilo de lucha más conocido, pero el Saiark pudo tomarla de un brazo, pero Dave pudo salvarla a tiempo, haciendo el Cross Giants, técnica de Joe Higashi, el cual se hace creando 2 tornados gigantes con los brazos, soltando un gran golpe. (El HSDM de Joe Higashi en KOF 2002 Y 2002 UM).

Después, el Saiark, usando toda su fuerza, ataco a las Happiness Charge, pero no se esperaba que Dave junto con Cure Venus detuvieran su ataque, ya que Cure Venus le dio al Saiark el golpe de una pulgada, uno de los golpes muy famosos de Bruce Lee, y Dave lo contrarrestó con un Gaia Gear, después Dave le hace el Hypnotic Tiger, terminándolo con una patada voladora que lo terminó por dejar unos cuántos metros atrás (EL Gaia Gear es el HSDM de Vanessa en KOF 2002 Y 2002 UM, y El Hypnotic Tiger es el HSDM de Ramón en KOF 2002 Y 2002 UM).

Las Happiness estaban asombradas por las habilidades de ambos, ya que no pensaron que Dave tuviera tantas técnicas y ases bajo la manga, y Cure Lovely no sabía que Cure Venus tuviera esa clase de sorpresas en su personalidad de coqueta.

-¡Ahora que he visto esto, estoy segura de que podemos ganar!-decía Cure Lovely animada.

Pero Cure Princess pensaba de forma diferente.

-¡No siento como si fuera mi victoria, yo ni siquiera pude hacer algo para dar pelea!-decía Princess expresando gran tristeza.

-¡Princess! ¡Usa el Love PreBrace de tu brazo izquierdo y purifica al Saiark!-decía el hada de Princess, que hasta parecía que le estaba ordenando.

-¿Es esta una victoria real? Ni siquiera yo sé si es mi victoria-decía Princess pensando profundamente.

Mientras tanto, Cure Lovely se les unió a Dave y Cure Venus, para seguir atacando al Saiark, Dave lo ataca con el Unamori Galactica Phantom, Cure Venus le hace El Inazuma Leg Larlat, y Cure Lovely lo termina con una patada ascendente, causando que se estrellara contra un árbol.

-Tengo miedo, y además no siento que sea realmente mi victoria…-decía Cure Princess deprimida.

-¿Otra vez? Seguro que Lovely también está asustada-decía Ribborn.

-Pero, ¿Por qué dices que no sientes que sea tu victoria?-preguntaba el hada de Princess.

-Es que, sólo si yo pudiera ganarle a Saiark con la ayuda de Lovely, entonces pudiera considerarla una verdadera victoria-decía Princess pensativa.

Entonces el Saiark comienza a girar como tornado, y arroja a Lovely y Venus unos cuántos metros atrás, pero Dave quedó en el mismo sitio, y le propina el Crimson Star Road, que lo manda por los aires con una explosión de fuego poderosa (El Crimson Star Road es el HSDM de K´ Dash en KOF 2002 y 2002 UM).

-Rayos, parece ser que estoy en desventaja, Dave es capaz de darle mucha pelea al Saiark, y Cure Venus igual, en cambio, Cure Lovely y Princess, apenas son capaces de siquiera parle unos cuantos golpes, pero que decepción, necesitan la ayuda de ellos para poder ganar, como que no se siente una victoria para ti, ¿No es así, Princess?-decía Namakelda, algo que hizo sentir peor a Princess.

-No, no huiré más-decía Princess.

En eso, Princess una su PreBrace para hacer uno de sus ataques.

-¡PRINCESS TORNADO!-decía Cure Princess.

Se crea un ligero, pero poderoso tornado que arroja al Saiark unos cuántos metros hacia atrás.

-Mmm, interesante, la técnica de Princess es similar al Ibuki Nagayo de Goenitz, tal vez le pida a Goenitz que entrene a Princess, así sus ataques podrían volverse letales e imparables-decía Dave pensando, al haber visto el ataque de Princess (El Ibuki Nagayo, es uno de los dos HSDM de Goenitz, el otro HSDM de Goenitz, es el Tsuika Kougeki: Ibuki Nagayo).

-¡Huyamos!-decía Princess.

-¿Eh? Pero tenemos que salvar a Mao-chan, además ya tenemos la pelea casi ganada-decía Lovely, sin entender que es lo que pensaba Princess.

-¡No importa! ¡Rápido!-decía Princess.

En eso, Princess toma a Lovely y se van corriendo del lugar.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Princess?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-Venus, sigámoslas-decía Dave.

-Sí-decía Venus.

Después, el tornado se disipó.

-Las Pretty Cure y Dave… ¿Han huido?-decía Namakelda.

Mientras que, en otro lugar.

-Esta es la Embajada del Reino Blue Sky-decía el hada de Hime a Megumi, Mina y Dave.

-¡No sabía que estaba aquí!-decía Megumi sorprendida.

-Shh. No hables tan alto-decía Hime volteando por los lados, para ver si no la habían seguido.

-¡Ahora!-decía Hime, para que después, la siguieran Megumi, Mina y Dave.

Entonces Megumi, Mina y Dave siguieron a Hime, acompañada de su hada, hasta donde iban.

Ya dentro de la Mansión de Hime.

Hime, asegurándose de que nadie la siguiera, cerró la cortina de su ventana.

-Hemos podido llegar a salvo-decía Hime.

-Hey, Hime, tenemos que salvar a Mao-chan-decía Megumi.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya se te ha olvidado lo que ha pasado? Solo Dave y Mina les han podido dar pelea al Saiark, mientras que nosotras apenas si podíamos acercarnos, de esa forma no se siente como si ganáramos-decía Hime reflexionado sobre su situación.

-¡Pero tenemos que seguir intentándolo! Tal vez no hemos sido capaces de ayudar a Dave y a mi prima, pero por lo menos podemos serles de ayuda-decía Megumi, mientras Hime pasaba de largo.

-¿No somos Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¡No creas que puedes hacer cualquier cosa sólo porque eres una Pretty Cure! ¡Megumi, no entiendes nada!-decía Princess.

De repente, el espejo que estaba al lado de ellas se ilumina, y de él sale Blue.

-Bueno, bueno, cálmense-decía Blue.

-¿Q-Qué susto?-decía Megumi haciéndose un poco hacia atrás, al ver a salir a Blue del espejo.

-¡Ya hemos vuelto, Blue-sama!-decía el hada de Hime.

-¡dios mentiroso!-decía Hime.

-¿dios?-preguntaba confundida Megumi.

-¡He hecho una amiga, pero no puedo vencer al Saiark! ¡Explícate!-decía Hime.

-Hey Hime, esa no es culpa de Blue, es culpa de ustedes-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo que culpa nuestra?-preguntaban Hime y Megumi.

-¡Verán, un Arte Marcialista se hace fuerte por medio del entrenamiento y ganando experiencia, eso es lo que les falta, mucho, mucho entrenamiento y experiencia en combate!-decía Dave.

-Hey, ¿Este hombre es un dios?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¡Así es!-decía Hime.

-¡Protege la tierra y todo lo que hay en ella! ¡Es un auténtico dios!¡Su antecesor era Orochi, pero al ser corrompido por la maldad y tratar de erradicar a la humanidad por ver como trataban a la naturaleza, hace 8000 años fue sellado por 3 Clanes, los Kusanagi, los Yasakani, actualmente conocidos como Yagami, y el Clan Yata, que ahora son conocidos como los Kagura, estos clanes usando los 3 Tesoros sagrados de Japón: la Espada de Kusanagi, la Magatama de Yasakani y el Espejo de Yata, sellaron a Orochi, así restaurando la paz al mundo, aunque recientemente me enteré de que Orochi está sellado en el cuerpo de unos de sus Reyes Celestiales, Chris de las Flamas del Destino-decía el hada de Hime.

-¡Ah, y Dave es primo de Blue, así como de Orochi! Aunque, a diferencia de Blue-sama, Dave es un dios guerrero, aparte de que es más poderoso que Blue-sama, y es el Guardián del Multiverso, él tiene más responsabilidad que Blue-sama, y también se sabe que sus guardianas son las Pretty Cure-decía el hada de Hime.

Esta información sorprendió mucho a Megumi.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un dios?-Preguntaba Megumi a Dave un poco enojada, porque no le diera dicha información.

-Pensé que lo supondrías, al verme pelear-decía Dave.

-Soy Blue. Encantado. Megumi Aino. Cure Lovely-decía el mismo.

-Gusto en conocerte, yo soy prima de Megumi, me llamo Mina Aino, y soy…-decía la misma, sin poder terminar su oración.

-Cure Venus, vaya, la reencarnación de la hija de Afrodita, diosa del amor, encantado de conocerte-decía Blue.

-¡Era de esperar de un dios! ¡Lo sabes todo!-decía Megumi.

-Te he visto por los espejos, el que posiblemente lo sepa casi todo es Dave, él posee poder aún mayor que el mío-decía Blue, mientras hacía brillar el espejo que estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Y estos espejos?-preguntaba Megumi sorprendida.

-Los Saiarks no sólo están devastando Pikarigaoka, sino otros lugares del mundo-decía Blue.

-¡Lo sé! Lo he visto en las noticias-decía Megumi.

-Todo empezó con una caja llamada Axia. Dentro de ella estaban sellados aquellos que querían traer la destrucción al mundo. Un día, Axia fue abierta. Y aquellos liberados de ella, están soltando Saiarks por todo el mundo-decía Blue, al decir esto, la expresión de Hime se vuelve triste, al ver eso Dave, decidió leerle la mente, y vio entonces el por qué se sentía así, pero Dave decidió mejor esperar a que todo ocurriera a su tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿Ese Namakelda es su jefe?-preguntaba Megumi.

-No, él sólo es uno de los líderes. Sobre ellos gobierna la Reina del Imperio Espejismo. La Reina Mirage-decía Blue.

Mientras tanto, con susodicha reina.

-¡Siento la energía del amor!-decía la Reina Mirage.

-¡Espejito, espejito, Deep Mirror!-decía la Reina Mirage.

-¿Me ha llamado, Reina Mirage?-Preguntaba Deep Mirror, desde un espejo, colocado atrás de la Reina Mirage.

-Este tremendo sentimiento de amor me está molestando. ¿De dónde viene?-preguntaba la Reina Mirage.

-De una cuidad llamada Pikarigaoka en Japón. La Pretty Cure recién nacida es la fuente. Su nombre es Cure Lovely. Una fuerte aura de amor emana de ella, y también hay otra fuente de amor, que parece ser aún más grande, la fuente es de un dios Guardián del Multiverso, supongo que sabes a quien me refiero, ¿Verdad?-decía Deep Mirror.

-Cure Lovely. Una Pretty Cure con nombre del amor. Repugnante. Y sí, lo recuerdo bien, el Guardián del Multiverso, Dave Mc Dougal, y sus muchos sobrenombres, entre ellos: "El Amo de los Dragones", "El Guardián Cósmico", "El Guerrero del Sol Naciente" y "El Hijo del Sol y la Luna"-decía la Reina Mirage.

-La Felicidad es fugaz y el amor es una ilusión. ¡Derrota a las Pretty Cure y al Guardián del Multiverso, haz del mundo un lugar terrible!-decía la Reina Mirage.

-Como desee-decía Deep Mirror, mientras desaparecía su imagen del espejo.

De regreso con Blue, Dave, Megumi, Mina y Hime.

-La Reina Mirage detesta el amor. Quiere eliminar toda la felicidad de este mundo. Si no paramos la invasión de los Saiarks, el mundo se va a convertir en un lugar horrible sin amor o alegría. Megumi, quiero que luches junto a Hime como una Pretty Cure, y protejas al mundo de los Saiarks-decía Blue.

-De acuerdo-decía Megumi.

-¡Nosotras nos encargamos!-decía Megumi.

-¡Habla por ti!-decía Hime.

-Haciendo una amiga, no he podido derrotar al Saiark. Se acabó, no importa cuánto lo intente-decía Hime.

-Eso no es verdad-decía Blue.

-Así es, Hime, te estás dando por vencida muy fácilmente-decía Dave.

-¡No quiero que me consuelen!-decía Hime.

-Hime, ¿Te parece bien seguir así? Tu País, el Reino Blue Sky, lo gobierna ahora el Imperio Espejismo. ¡El Rey y la Reina junto con toda tu gente están cautivos!-preguntaba su hada.

-El País de Hime…decía Megumi.

-¿No te has esforzado para salvar a todos?-preguntaba su hada a Hime, la cual estaba dando signos de tristeza-Si tú no lo haces como Pretty Cure, ¿Quién va a salvar el Reino?-preguntaba su hada.

-Yo no… ¡No puedo ser una Pretty Cure!-decía Hime mientras se iba corriendo, llorando amargamente.

-¡Espera!-decía Megumi, que seguía a Hime.

-Supongo que hay que hablar con ella, y contarle una de mis historias, a ver si se anima-decía Dave.

-Voy contigo-decía Mina.

Ya afuera de la Mansión de Hime.

-¡Espera!-decía Hime, que estaba persiguiendo a Hime.

Pero Megumi no fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo a Hime.

-Pues sí que huye rápido…-decía Megumi, que quedó muy cansada, al perseguir a Hime.

-¡Hey, Megumi! ¿No has encontrado a Hime?-preguntaba Dave, que recién había alcanzado a Megumi.

-No, alcanzo a huir, por cierto, ¿Y mi prima? ¿Dónde fue?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Dijo que iba a avisarle a sus amigas sobre la situación, que nos encontraríamos cuando el enemigo atacara, nos separamos a mitad de camino-decía Dave.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Cómo son las amigas de mi prima?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Ellas serían: Serena Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino y Lita Kino, Serena es casi como tú, Megumi-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo qué es casi como yo?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Le gusta ayudar a la gente, aunque sin querer se inmiscuya en los asuntos de otros, es una muy buena persona-decía Dave.

-Ah-decía Megumi, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Y Rei Hino, es muy buena amiga de Serena, aunque casi siempre terminan peleándose, también está Lita Kino, ella en una buena compañera de entrenamiento, todas ellas alguna vez fueron las legendarias Sailor Scouts que salieron en la Televisión-decía Dave.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Megumi, con estrellas en los ojos, por lo emocionada que estaba.

-Sí, pero después se convirtieron en las actuales Pretty Cure Solar System, gracias con un poco de mi ayuda, claro está, yo les ayude a vencer a Alan y Ann, a la Familia de la Luna de las Tinieblas, en dónde por pura casualidad conocí a mis hijas del futuro, y a algunas de las Pretty Cure del futuro, y en donde también vencimos a el Faraón 90, ahí conocimos a las Magic Leyend Pretty Cure, unas misteriosas Pretty Cure del futuro, y en donde también derrotamos a el Circo de Dead Moon, y en donde conocimos a sus yo del futuro, y también a las Doki Doki Pretty Cure del Futuro-decía Dave.

-Me conociste a mí en un futuro, ¿Y cómo me veía en mi apariencia?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Te veías como de unos 16 o 17 años, te veías mucho más madura y más bella, además de que siempre me pedías citas muy seguido, es de lo más linda-decía Dave, haciendo sonrojar a Megumi por los cumplidos, aunque fueran para su yo del futuro.

-Y después el último enemigo que tuvieron las Sailor Scouts, fue Cure Galaxy, una Pretty Cure con el poder cercano al de un dios, esta Pretty Cure es mi prima que estaba poseída por el Caos, dejó a la mayoría de las Pretty Cure sin semilla estelar, dejándonos vivos a Cure Moon, las Pretty Cure Star Ligths, las Doki Doki Pretty Cure y las Happiness Charge Pretty Cure-decía Dave

-O sea, nosotras-decía Megumi.

-Así es, todos le dimos un poco de nuestro poder a Cure Moon, para que despertara como Cure Cosmos, y así derrotara al Caos, que controlaba a Cure Galaxy, y así la paz volvió al Universo-decía Dave.

-Dave, ¿Mi yo del futuro tiene una hija contigo?-preguntaba Megumi muy tímida, ya que esa pregunta le salió repentinamente.

-Pues, ahora

-Pues, ahora que lo recuerdo, sí tienes una hija conmigo, se llama Mihara Mc Dougal Aino-decía Dave, haciendo que Megumi se ilusionara por querer conocerla.

-Y Hime, ¿Tiene una hija contigo también?-preguntaba Megumi, aunque no tan tímidamente como antes.

-Pues, de hecho, Hime también tiene una hija conmigo, ella se llama Hilda Mc Dougal Shirayuki-decía Dave.

-Dave, ¿Crees que algún día llegue a conocer a mi hija, así como Hime?-preguntaba Megumi ilusionada.

-Tendría que preguntarle a la Neo-Reina Serena, si les da permiso a sus hijas de que las visiten, yo se los avisaré personalmente-decía Dave.

-Sí-decía Megumi feliz.

Mientras que, con Namakelda.

-Saiark, ¿No puedes hacer las cosas un poco más húmedas?-preguntaba Namakelda.

Entonces, el Saiark hace aparecer más moho, que cubre casi todo un edificio.

-Qué tranquilidad-decía Namakelda.

-Namakelda-decía Deep Mirror, que apareció su espejo en los cielos.

-Vaya, Deep Mirror, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntaba Namakelda.

-La reina Mirage tiene órdenes para ti. Hunde la feliz cuidad de Pikarigaoka en la miseria y derrota a las Pretty Cure-decía Deep Mirror.

-menuda molestia, ya lo haré luego-decía Namakelda aburrido, y mejor se acostó a tomar una siesta.

Con Hime.

Hime estaba sentada en una banqueta, en un parque cercano.

-Es inútil…-decía Hime.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-se preguntaba Hime desesperadamente.

-Perdona… ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba una chica, que no era otra más quien la amiga de Megumi, Yuuko Oomori.

Hime no sabía que responderle.

-Este es mi caramelo de miel especial. Toma uno-decía Yuuko.

-Gra… Gra…-decía Hime, que estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Ah!-decía Yuuko curiosa.

-¡Gra…! ¡Gracias!-decía Hime gritando efusivamente.

Después, Hime se fue hacia otro lugar.

Mientras, con Megumi y Dave.

-Es súper rápida huyendo, ¿Adónde habrá ido?-decía Megumi.

-En realidad, Hime es una chica fuerte. Solo es un poco tímida, se hiere con facilidad, egoísta… Megumi, siento los problemas que te hemos causado…-decía el hada de Hime.

-Pues, yo pienso que Hime sí es una chica fuerte, sólo que es caprichosa y egoísta, si le quitamos todo eso, hacerse fuerte no le costará mucho trabajo-decía Dave.

-¡Hime tiene mucha suerte! ¡Te tiene a ti cuidando de ella en las buenas y en las malas! ¡Eso que sí es amor!-decía Megumi.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Además de que le cumples todos sus caprichos, eso es de admirarse!-decía Dave.

-Megumi… Amo… ¡Me alegro de que sean los primeros amigos de Hime!-decía el hada de Hime.

-¡Dave nos dio estás Precards! ¡Úsalas, por favor!-decía el hada de Hime.

-¡Así es! ¡Úsenlas sabiamente, ya que usé el 30% de mi poder en crearlas!-decía Dave.

-¿Precards?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¡Ponlas en el Pretty Change Mirror!-decía el hada de Hime.

-¿En esto?-preguntaba Megumi, mostrando su artefacto de transformación.

-¡Inténtalo!-decía el hada de Hime.

-¡Vale!-decía Megumi.

-¡D-D-D-D-DETECTIVE! ¡HORA DE CAMBIAR!-decía Megumi, usando las Precards recién adquiridas, usando el Pretty Change Mirror.

-¡Ahora estás disfrazada de un detective experto en encontrar personas!-decía el hada de Hime, mientras Megumi tenía el traje de un detective puesto.

Y mientras Megumi buscaba Hime con ayuda de una lupa, se encontró a su amiga Yuuko Oogai.

-¡Es Yu Yu! ¡Hay!-decía Megumi a su amiga Yuuko.

-¡Oh, Megumi-chan! ¡Y también Dave! ¿Y ese traje, Megumi-chan?-preguntaba Yuuko.

-Estoy investigando. Estoy buscando a una chica llamada Hime. ¿Has visto a una chica con el pelo arremolinado y un vestido revoloteante?-preguntaba Megumi a Yuuko, mientras tenía a Ribborn en su hombro izquierdo como un muñeco.

-Sí, y que por cierto estaba un poco desanimada-decía Dave.

En eso, Yuuko se quedó pensando por unos segundos, entonces se acordó que vio a alguien con esa descripción.

-¿Una lindura de chica con un vestido de azul y encaje?-preguntaba Yuuko.

-¡Sí, sí!-decía Megumi.

-¡En definitiva, es ella!-decía Dave.

-Estaba en el parque de ahí. Parecía un poco deprimida, así que le di mi caramelo de miel especial-decía Yuuko, señalando el lugar.

-¡Gracias!-decía Megumi.

-¡Gracias por la ayuda!-decía Dave.

Repentinamente Megumi y Dave fueron a buscar al lugar señalado por Yuuko a Hime.

Y Megumi encuentra la envoltura del caramelo que Hime se comió.

-¡Encontrado el papel de caramelo de miel especial!-decía Megumi, al haber encontrado dicho papel en el bote de basura.

-¡Y puedo ver unas huellas brillantes!-decía Megumi.

-¡Seguro que son de Hime! Estos disfraces no sólo te cambian la ropa, ¡También te dan habilidades útiles!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Los disfraces son lo mejor!-decía Megumi con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Sí, si esos disfraces son mágicos, o si esos disfraces te transforman en lo que te disfrazas!-decía Dave.

-¿A qué vino eso?-preguntaba Megumi, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Nada, divagaciones mías, pero, antes que nada, sigamos esas huellas, a lo mejor encontramos a Hime si las seguimos!-decía Dave

Mientras, con Hime.

Hime seguía comiéndose el caramelo de miel que le regalo Yuuko, y seguía muy pensativa, hasta que oyó que alguien ce acercaba.

-¡Qué dulce!-decía Hime, al saborear el caramelo de miel.

-Soy una detective, una gran detective que puede encontrar cualquier cosa-decía Megumi cantando, aunque Dave podía ver a simple vista que Megumi no era tan buena cantando, podía comparar su canto a cuando conoció por primera vez a Mana Aida, Cure Heart, su canto era tan malo como el de Megumi, seguramente Megumi tampoco tiene un sentido musical.

-¡Hime encontrada!-decía Megumi.

Hime estaba a punto de escapar, pero Dave usa sus poderes para que Hime empiece a flotar en el aire, así impidiendo que escape.

-¡Dave, bájame en este preciso momento!-decía Hime, que sólo movía las manos y piernas como loca, tratando de soltarse de la magia de Dave.

-Hime, ¿Crees que esté bien que sigas huyendo sólo porque no crees que eres apta para ser Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Dave.

-Es que no soy la indicada-decía Hime.

-Ven, te voy a contar una historia que seguro te fascinará-decía Dave.

Entonces, Hime que es soltada por la magia de Dave, se sienta al lado de él, para escuchar la historia de Dave.

-Verás Hime, hace tiempo en mi infancia, yo no era la persona que soy ahora, yo era un enclenque del que se aprovechaban con suma facilidad, me robaban con frecuencia mis cosas y me dejaban sin nada-decía Dave.

Hime se sorprendió, al saber que Dave era una persona completamente diferente en su niñez.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntaba Hime sin poder creérselo.

-En serio, en ocasiones me pregunto qué tanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para convertirme en la persona que soy-decía Dave.

-El caso es que una ocasión me cansé de que se aprovecharan de mí y decidí ponerle un alto a mi situación, y le pedí a mi primo Rugal Bernstein que me enseñara Artes Marciales, mi primo me pregunto mis razones, y yo le dije que quería defenderme de las personas que abusaban de mi debilidad-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué te dijo tu primo?-preguntaba Hime.

-Él aceptó gustoso en enseñarme, tardé 1 año en perfeccionar las técnicas de mi primo, en aquel entonces, tenía 10 años, después me empecé a dar cuenta que me gustaban las Artes Marciales, y quise aprender más, aprendí desde Taekwondo, hasta Jetkwondo, y también Ansatsuken, Kyokugenryu karate, Hakyokusaken, Muay Thai y Muay Boran, y además aprendí de los mejores maestros del mundo, en el dojo Ryozampaku-decía Dave, impresionando a ambas Cure.

-¿Qué? ¿Con esos locos de remate? ¿Pero cómo te atreviste?-preguntaban ambas completamente sorprendidas.

-Sí, y debo de decir que sufrí mucho en mis entrenamientos-decía Dave, recordando algunos entrenamientos que tuvo con los Maestros del Ryozampaku, que le hicieron sudar frío.

-¿Y no te dieron miedo sus métodos de enseñanza?-preguntaba Hime.

-Pues claro que al principio me dio algo de miedo, pero después consideré que en entrenamiento normal no me ayudaría a mejorar mi físico, y también dice aquel dicho: "Sin dolor, no hay ganancia", y créeme, la ganancia fue muy buena, excelente, diría yo-decía Dave, mostrándole sus músculos, resultado de su entrenamiento en dicho dojo.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que incluso yo con un entrenamiento así, puedo volverme más fuerte?-preguntaba Hime esperanzada.

-Sí, pero seguro que sufrirás mucho, pero si para mejorar, tienes que sufrir, es cosa de tu fuerza de voluntad, yo gracias a mi voluntad de acero, pude volverme más fuerte, gracias a que soporté el dolor, y así mi fuerza fue incrementándose sin que me diera cuenta-decía Dave.

-Además posees el elemento del viento, si le dijera a Goenitz que te entrenara, aceptaría gustosamente-decía Dave.

-¿Goenitz? ¿Quién es?-preguntaba Hime.

-Goenitz es uno de los 4 Reyes Celestiales, y es el que posee el elemento del viento, su apodo y Título de Rey Celestial es: El Viento Azotador-decía Dave.

-Goenitz puede enseñarte todas sus técnicas, pero tendrías que ser paciente para aprenderlas, serías su segunda alumna a la que le enseña-decía Dave.

-¿Segunda? ¿Quién fue la primera?-preguntaba Hime.

-Su primera alumna fue Mai Mishou, Cure Egret, fue una alumna muy destacada, que logró dominar el elemento del viento en su 100%, la pregunta es: Hime, ¿Tienes la suficiente voluntad como para hacer un entrenamiento muy difícil para mejorar tu condición física? ¿Si yo tuve la voluntad de hacerlo, la tendrás tú?-preguntaba Dave a Hime.

Hime duró mucho tiempo pensando su respuesta, hasta que finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

-Dave, déjame ser tu alumna, no me importa cuánto tiempo me tome llegar a derrotar a un Saiark, si con tu entrenamiento puedo hacerlo, entonces lo haré-decía Hime decidida.

-¡Has tomado una buena decisión Hime, tenlo por hecho!-decía Dave.

-¿También puedes enseñarme a mí?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Claro, con gusto, no hay problema, mientras más alumnas, mejor-decía Dave.

-Sabes Hime, no sé nada de cómo ser una Pretty Cure, Estaría más feliz si estás conmigo-decía Megumi.

-¿De verdad? ¿No puedes hacerlo sin mí?-preguntaba Hime.

-¡Para nada! ¡Sin ti sería imposible!-decía Megumi.

-Qué le vamos a hacer… ¡Vale, te ayudaré!-decía Hime.

-¡Genial! ¡Primero tenemos que pensar un nombre!-decía Megumi.

-¿Vamos a empezar por eso?-preguntaba Hime extrañada.

-¡Es importante! También tenemos que pensar una pose grupal-decía Megumi.

-¿Qué te parece ésta?-preguntaba Megumi, haciendo una pose rara, en donde formaba un corazón con sus manos, en donde su cabeza quedaba en medio.

-Denegada. Es horrible-decía Hime.

-Opino lo mismo-decía Dave.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál te gustaría?-preguntaba Megumi.

Después de pensar un rato Hime, hizo una pose.

-¡Por ejemplo, ésta!-decía Hime, haciendo una pose, en donde levantaba una pierna, y su brazo izquierdo, apuntando con un dedo, cerca de la frente, y el otro brazo suelto.

-¡Muy buena!-decía Megumi.

-¡O ésta!-decía Hime, haciendo otra pose, en donde Hime tenía su brazo izquierdo en su cintura, y su brazo derecho enfrente de su rostro, levantándolo un poco más arriba, cerca de su cabeza.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eres un genio!-decía Megumi.

-Yo prefería poses de pelea, como esta-decía Dave, haciendo una pose de pelea que hacía Iori Yagami en KOF 97.

-¡O ésta!-decía Dave, haciendo una pose de Robert García, en donde arrojaba una moneda y se ponía de espaldas.

-¡Y por último, ésta!-decía Dave, mientras hacía una pose de Yashiro Nanakase, en donde se notaba un poco presumido.

-¡Órale! ¡Esas poses son espectaculares!-decían ambas con estrellas en los ojos.

-Sí, son poses de pelea de algunos de mis amigos, que en ocasiones pido prestadas, ya que me gustan mucho estas poses.

De repente, Dave, Megumi, Hime y su hada Ribborn son absorbido por una especie de puerta dimensional que apareció de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntaba Megumi, que confundida, estaba sostenida de un árbol.

-¿Acaso crees que yo lo sé?-preguntaba Hime sarcásticamente.

-¡A mi sirviente que existe en algún lugar dentro de los confines del Universo! Al santo, hermoso, y más poderoso familiar. Te imploro desde mi corazón mientras canto, ¡Responde a mi llamado!-decía unan voz que se oyó desde el pensamiento de Megumi, Hime y Dave.

-Yo sé qué ocasionó esto, ¿Si escucharon que hace rato alguien habló desde nuestras mentes? Alguien de otra dimensión nos ha convocado a nosotros, y al parecer no podemos salir de esta situación, lo único que podemos hacer, es sobrevivir, cuando lleguemos a aquella dimensión-decía Dave.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué va a pasar con Mao-chan? No podemos irnos-decía Megumi.

-No te preocupes, a la dimensión a la que nos van a convocar el tiempo va más lento, por lo que si allí pasa un año, aquí sólo pasará como una hora-decía Dave.

-Eso es bueno escucharlo, ya me estaba preocupando por eso, ya que tenemos una misión en este mundo-decía Ribborn.

-Lo que significa que, tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar-decía Hime.

-Exacto-decía Dave.

-Pero yo me pregunto: ¿A qué clase de lugar nos van a llevar?-preguntaba Ribborn.

Después de que Ribborn preguntara eso, los cuatro son absorbidos por el portal, llevados a quién sabe dónde.

Después de salir del portal, aparecieron de golpe azotando el piso, dejando una gran volvedera por todo el lugar, al despejarse completamente, tanto Dave como Megumi, Hime y su hada Ribborn, pudieron darse cuenta que en ese lugar había un gran castillo enorme y había mucha gente, de preferencia chicos y chicas un poco mayores de la edad de Megumi y Hime, y llevaban capas negras, y por sus uniformes, parece ser que eran colegiales, y enfrente de Dave, Megumi, Hime y su hada Ribborn estaba una chica de pelo rosa claro, que los veía fijamente.

Todas las personas ahí presentes se les quedaban mirando raras a Dave, Megumi, Hime y Ribborn, como si fueran animales.

-Dave, no entiendo lo que dicen, ¿Sabes lo que dicen?-preguntaba Hime.

-Es que en este lugar hablan idioma francés al parecer, suerte que mi primo Rugal me enseño a hablar no sólo inglés, sino francés, además alemán, griego, latín, y japonés y chino y Coreano, por eso las entiendo también, porque si no lo sabían soy México-americano-decía Dave.

-Dave-sama, ellos son magos, ¿Verdad?-decía Ribborn.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supusiste?-preguntaba Dave a Ribborn.

-Es que siento una gran concentración de magia en todas estas personas, en especial en esa chica de pelo rosa claro, pero en ella es diferente, es como si ya hubiera sentido este poder antes, el poder del vacío-decía Ribborn.

-¡Como el poder que mi primo Rugal pudo robarle de mi hermano Orochi!-decía Dave pensativo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaba la chica peli rosada.

-Ya veo, con que tú fuiste quién nos convocó en este lugar, puedo ver que eres poderosa, nunca en mi vida hubiera conocido a alguien que fuera capaz de convocarme, debes ser especial, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere-decía la misma.

-¿Y quiénes son las chicas que te acompañan?-preguntaba Louise.

-Ellas son mis guardianas, ellas son Megumi Aino y Hime Shirayuki, o también conocida como Himelda Wing Cure Queen of the Blue Sky, y ella es su hada Ribborn-decía Dave.

-La penúltima que mencionaste, parece que tiene apellido de Noble-decía Louise.

-Es Noble, pero del Reino de su dimensión, El Reino Blue Sky, el hogar de Hime-decía Dave.

-¡B-Bueno, por lo menos cumplió con su gran declaración! No puedo creer que invocara a un plebeyo-decía una pelirroja, llamada Kirche Augusta Federica von Anhalt Zerbst riéndose de lo que había logrado hacer Louise, provocando que los demás se rieran de ella.

-¡Sólo cometí un pequeño error!-decía Louise, obviamente molestándose por los comentarios que hacían.

-Lo que se esperaba de Louise la Zero. ¡Tú siempre sobrepasas nuestras expectativas!-decía un rubio gordito, llamado Malicorne.

Este comentario de él, hizo que los demás alumnos empezarán a reírse a carcajadas, empezando a molestar más a Louise.

-Ya veo, creo saber por qué el sobrenombre que le pusieron, pero nadie de por aquí se imagina lo que ha convocado Louise, no creo que ningún alumno de esta Academia hubiera tenido el poder suficiente para convocar a un dios y 2 de sus guardianas y un hada, y no cualquier dios, sino el Guardián del Multiverso-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Dave, ¿Por qué parece que todos esas personas se burlan de esa chica?-preguntaba Megumi a Dave.

-Ah, es por el hecho de que a Louise la apodan "Louise la Zero", debido a que no ha tenido éxito en sus convocaciones y en su magia, es lo que supuse con mirarla-decía Dave.

-¡Cállense! ¡Señor Colbert!-decía Louise.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba el Señor Colbert.

-¡Por favor, permítame invocar una vez más!-decía Louise, pidiéndole otra oportunidad de invocación al señor Colbert.

-No puedo permitir eso-decía el señor Colbert.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Louise.

-Esta Ceremonia es un Ritual Sagrado que decide el futuro de la vida d en Mago. Pedir eso es una falta de respeto al Ritual entero. Aunque apruebes o no, está decidido que ellos son tus familiares-decía el profesor Colbert.

-¡Ya entiendo, esa chica hizo un hechizo de convocación, pero al convocar algo que no le satisfago, quiere hacerlo una vez más, pero no la van a dejar, por lo que parece!-decía Ribborn.

-Dave, no entendemos lo que dicen, ¿Por qué no haces un hechizo de traducción, para que podamos entender lo que dice la gente de esta dimensión? Por lo menos quiero saber lo que dice la gente de este lugar-decía Hime.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hime, yo también tengo curiosidad por la gente de este lugar, si viviremos en este lugar por un buen tiempo, quisiera familiarizarme con él en un principio-decía Megumi.

-¡Sí, Yo también quiero entender su idioma, y también quisiera darle unas cuantas lecciones de modales a esa chica presuntuosa y arrogante, tal vez así deje de ser desagradable!-decía Ribborn molesta.

-Pero nunca he escuchado de un plebeyo sea un familiar, y mucho menos cuatro, y aunque no sepa que es esa osa o animal, y se parezca más a un familiar-decía Louise, provocando risa a los demás alumnos.

-Pero que grosera es esa chica-deshua, yo no soy esa cosa o un animal, yo soy un hada de reino Blue Sky-decía Ribborn empezando a encabronarse, por los modales de esa chica.

-Aunque ellos sean plebeyos u otra cosa, no acepto ninguna excepción. Continuemos con el Ritual-decía el Profesor Colbert.

-¿Con estos?-preguntaba Louise resignada, apuntando a Dave, Megumi y Hime con su varita mágica, haciendo que tanto Megumi como Hime se molestaran por lo arrogante que era esta chica, aun si es parecida a la edad de ellas, aunque fuera de 16 años, Dave sólo la miraba curiosa.

-¡Apresúrate! O bien, ¿En verdad deseas ser expulsada?-preguntaba el Profesor Colbert.

-Entiendo…-decía Louise, sabiendo que no podía ganarle a su profesor, en ese debate.

-Sí, creo que tienen razón, parece que ya terminó de hablar Louise con ese Profesor, será mejor que empiece el hechizo de traducción, antes de que alguien me interrumpa-decía Dave, y después apunta sus manos a dirección de Megumi y Hime-"diosa Athena, diosa de la Sabiduría, envuelve a estas chicas con tu conocimiento y haz que aprendan el idioma de este lugar, te lo imploro, diosa, Inteliget Cross"-decía Dave.

Al hacer eso, Dave crea un huracán en el que se visualizan letras que representaban el idioma de ese lugar que entraban mágicamente en la cabeza de Megumi, Hime y Ribborn, al acabar el hechizo, Megumi y Hime se levantaron para probar si había funcionado el hechizo.

-¿Pero qué diablos hiciste? ¿Qué fue ese huracán?-preguntaba Louise sorprendida, al igual que los alumnos de ese lugar, incluyendo al mismísimo Profesor Colbert.

-Sólo hice un hechizo de traducción para Megumi, Hime y Ribborn, ya que no entendían el idioma de este lugar-decía Dave.

-¿Hechizo? ¿Acaso eres un mago?-preguntaba Louise extrañada.

-No, soy algo mejor que un humano, soy a lo que los mortales conocen como un dios-decía Dave.

Al escuchar esa respuesta Louise, no sabía que responder, y los alumnos ya creían que ese plebeyo estaba completamente loco.

-¿Y ahora, que vas a hacer?-preguntaba Dave curioso a Louise.

-Sé agradecido. ¡Normalmente, nadie admitiría esto de un Noble en toda su vida!-decía Louise.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Dave, pero Louise no le responde.

-Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere. Por el poder de los Cinco poderes elementales, bendice a estas personas y reconócelas como mis familiares…-decía Louise, mientras se acercaba a Dave.

Dave no se movía, ya que quería saber qué es lo que tenía pensado hacer Louise.

-Quédate quieto, ¿Sí?-decía Louise sonrojada, ya que por fin se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que se veía Dave.

Dave sólo asintió con la cabeza.

En ese instante Louise besó en la boca a Dave, para sorpresa de él y para envidia de Megumi y Hime, que empezaron a mostrar una gran demostración de celos incontrolables, ya que empezaron a pensar mal de la maga.

En ese instante, debajo de ellos apareció un Círculo mágico, para consternación de todos los presentes era algo que nunca antes habían visto, el Círculo Mágico era un Circulo, y adentro había una estrella de 8 picos, con el Sol y la Luna en el mismo, cuando desapareció el Círculo mágico, ante ellos apareció una carta con el nombre de Louise en ella, y también decía un título en la carta con respecto al poder especial de Louise, pero eso es otro tema.

-Nunca antes había visto un Círculo Mágico con esa clase de símbolos. Pero al parecer, ya tienes completo tu contrato con tu sirviente, por cierto, ¿Y esa carta que tienes ahí? ¿Por qué salió del contrato?-pregunta el Profesor Colbert intrigado.

-Eso se lo puedo responder yo, al parecer el contrato que quiso hacer conmigo se mezcló con otro contrato que yo suelo hacer-decía Dave.

-¿Y de qué se trata ese contrato que haces?-preguntaba el Profesor Colbert interesado.

-Bueno, ese contrato se trata también de básicamente de besarse en la boca, como una prueba de confianza, el resultado del contrato es una Carta Mágica, esta Carta le da habilidades al que hace el contrato, y por lo que veo, Louise es alguien realmente especial, ella tiene un poder que muchos quisieran tener-decía Dave, dejando a muchos de los presentes perplejos por lo que quiso decir.

Entonces el cuerpo de Dave empezó a sentirse caliente, era un dolor soportable, gracias a los entrenamientos que Dave tuvo con sus Maestros del Dojo Ryozampaku, después en su frente aparecieron las Runas del que se podría denominar: "Myozunitonirun": El cerebro de dios.

Después Louise hizo un contrato con Hime, pero era obvio que no se iba a dejar, pero Dave la convenció de una manera u otra, así se descubrió que Hime era la que se denominaba: "Windalfr": La mano derecha de dios", y tenía sus runas en la mano derecha.

Después al hacer un contrato con Megumi, sabía que no huiría, por lo que simplemente la besó, de esa forma se supo que Megumi era la que se denominaba: "Gandalfr": La mano izquierda de dios" y tenía sus runas en la mano izquierda.

Con Ribborn, se podría decir que, tenía unas runas muy raras en su espalda, pero no se sabía exactamente lo que significaban.

-Vaya, que runas más interesantes, ¿Puedo examinarlas?-preguntaba el Profesor Colbert.

-Claro, no hay problema-decía todos, mostrándoles sus runas.

-Esto es… Creo saber lo que significan estas runas, pero para estar más seguro, investigaré en la biblioteca-decía el Profesor Colbert.

-Bueno, síganme a mi casa-decía Louise.

-Claro-decía Dave simplemente.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo estaremos en este lugar-decía Megumi.

-Posiblemente lo que nos dijo Dave, aproximadamente 2 años, o tal vez 2 años, pero eso nos dará tiempo para prepararnos contra los Saiark, tenemos que tener paciencia, además de que en donde vivimos, el tiempo debe estar pasando súper lento, tal y como lo dijo Dave-decía Hime.

-Pero, por el momento, tenemos que mejorar en todo-decía Ribborn.

2 años después, mundo Zero no Tsukaima, el mismo mundo en el que llegaron Dave, Megumi, Hime y Ribborn.

En el mismo parque en el que fueron absorbidos Dave, Megumi, Hime y Ribborn, vuelve a aparecer otro portal, y de ahí salen Dave, Megumi, Hime, Ribborn, Louise, una chica llamada Siesta, Kirche, también conocida como Kirche Augusta Federica von Anhalt Zerbst, una chica de pelo corto peli azul llamada Tabitha, que también es conocida como Charlotte Helene Orléans de Gallia, y Henrietta de Tristain.

-Vaya Dave, ¿Así que este es el lugar dónde vives? Se ve que es un lugar muy diferente a Tristain-decía Louise viendo todos los alrededores del parque.

-Dave, ¿De qué están hechos esos edificios?-preguntaba Louise a Dave.

-(Suspiro) Al parecer olvidaste todo lo que te platiqué sobre mi mundo, bueno, esos edificios están hechos de bloques y ladrillos, que es un material que se fabrica aquí, y se pega con cemento, otro material que se fabrica aquí-decía Dave.

-Dave-chan, ¿Qué son esos monstruos metálicos que usan las personas para moverse rápidamente?-preguntaba Siesta a Dave.

-Esos "monstruos metálicos" como los llamas, son automóviles, la gente los usa para llegar más rápido a donde quieren ir, así como también existen Camiones, tráileres, autobuses, camionetas, etc. etc.-decía Dave.

-Dave, ¿Qué son esas cosa con la que juegan aquellas chicas en ese lugar?-preguntaba Kirche.

-Esas "cosas" como las llamas, son Árcades de videojuegos, en ellos puedes escoger los juegos que quieras jugar, para poder así jugar-decía Dave.

-Dave, ¿En este lugar hay libros?-peguntaba Tabitha con su rostro casi inexpresivo.

-Claro que los hay, hay un sinnúmero de libros con autores que de seguro no conoces, pero para que puedas leerlos, tienes que aprender el idioma y aprender a leer el idioma de aquí-decía Dave.

-Dave, Dijiste la otra vez que aquí el concepto de noble y Plebeyo es completamente diferente, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba la Reina Henrietta.

-Así es, aquí los Nobles son conocidos como personas que tienen una buena posición económica, como yo, y los plebeyos serían los pobres, que apenas tienen dinero para comprar comida y ropa para vestirse-decía Dave.

-Bueno, ya dejen de preguntar, tenemos que salvar a Mao-chan, Dave démonos prisa-decía Megumi.

-Sí, supongo que no crecimos tanto, mientras estuvimos en esa dimensión, ¿Verdad?-decía Hime.

-A decir verdad, antes de entrar al portal, para ser convocados, hice un hechizo para que su edad quedara intacta y no les estuvieran preguntando porque se ven más grandes de lo normal, lo que me sorprendió de ustedes, Louise, Siesta, Kirche, Tabitha y Henrietta, es que fueran Pretty Cure, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que al ir a esa dimensión, encontraríamos a más Pretty Cure, tuve que pedirle permiso a los padres de Louise y a sus hermanas para que te dejaran vivir en mi dimensión, con Siesta tuviste que despedirte de tus amigos antes de venir aquí, con Kirche, tuviste que pedirle permiso también a tus padres para que pudieras vivir aquí, con Thabita, tuviste que conseguir a alguien que tomara tu lugar en el Trono de Gallia o Germania, y con Henrietta, tuviste que buscar un remplazo para que fuera la reina de Tristain, y además de que querían conocer mi dimensión, ya se les veía en los ojos que tenían ansias por conocer mi hogar-decía Dave.

Con Namakelda.

-Poder Holgazanear en el trabajo, es el mayor privilegio. La miseria se está expandiendo poco a poco. Pronto esta ciudad estará cubierta de moho. Y mi paraíso estará completo-decía Namakelda gozando de la vida.

-¡No te dejaremos hacer eso!-decía Megumi, llamando la atención de Namakelda.

-¿Para qué han venido? Y veo que tienen nueva compañía-preguntaba Namakelda, y también dándose cuenta de la presencia de Louise, Siesta, Kirche, Tabitha y Henrietta.

-¡Está claro, para derrotar al Saiark! ¡Y para salvar a Mao-chan!-decía Megumi.

-¿Tú también?-preguntaba Namakelda, refiriéndose a Hime, que estaba abrazando a Megumi nerviosamente, escondiéndose detrás de su espalda.

-Venir adrede a que te derroten. Algunos no aprenden. Déjalo ya o me voy a enfadar-decía Namakelda.

-¿Y por qué te tendrías que enfadar con ella? ¡Tú eres el que está haciendo cosas malas! Vamos Hime, dile algo tú también-decía Megumi.

-Los Saiarks pueden ser horribles, ¡Pero tú, revolcándote feliz en tu moho, eres el peor!-decía Hime, tomando valor de quién sabe dónde.

-¡Lo has hecho!-decía Ribborn.

-Hime, vamos-decía Megumi.

-Sí-decía Hime.

-¡Hora de cambiar! ¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CHANGE!-decían Megumi y Hime al mismo tiempo.

-¡El Gran Amor que se extiende por el mundo, Cure Lovely!-decía la misma.

-¡El Viento azul que baila ene l cielo, Cure Princess!-decía la misma.

-¡Inyección de felicidad, cargada de alegría! ¡Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Qué bien! ¡La Introducción y la pose son fantásticas! ¡Bien hecho!-decía Cure Lovely a Cure Princess.

-¿Verdad que sí?-decía Cure Princess.

-Ahora es nuestro turno, no entendí muy bien lo que decía ese sujeto, pero parece que es una persona mala, es hora de entrar a la acción-decía Louise.

-Supongo que es la hora de entrar a la acción-decía Siesta.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de poner las cosas un poco más ardientes-decía Kirche.

-Al parecer, es hora de enfriar las cosas un poco-decía Tabitha con su inexpresiva voz.

-Yo haré lo que pueda-decía Henrietta.

-¡PRECURE, CIRLE MAGIC ELEMENTAL, POWER CARGE EXPLOSION!-decían Louise, Siesta, Kirche, Tabitha y Henrietta al mismo tiempo.

-¡La Gran Explosión Cósmica que dio Origen al Universo, Cure Bing Bang!-decía Louise.

-¡El Gran Temblor de la Tierra Oriental, Cure Earthquake!-decía Siesta.

-¡El Legendario Fuego Sagrado del Templo Celestial, cure Sacred Fire!-decía Kirche.

-¡La Tormenta de Nieve de la Antártica, Cure Icestorm!-decía Tabitha.

-¡La Supremacía del Infinito, Cure Infinity!-decía Henrietta.

-¡Todas luchando juntas con el Legendario Circulo Elemental! ¡Juntas somos Pretty Cure Elemental Circle!-decían todas ellas al mismo tiempo.

-La Reina Mirage me ha ordenado derrotar a las Pretty Cure. Me han ahorrado el tener que buscarlas. Además de aparecer un nuevo grupo de Pretty Cures junto con ustedes. ¡Choiarks!-decía Namakelda.

En ese instante, aparecen varios guerreros de trajes negros y guantes blancos, parecía que eran cientos de ellos.

-Es bastante molesto, así que encárguense de ellas por mí-decía Namakelda.

-¡Princess, vamos!-decía Cure Lovely.

-¡Sí!-decía Cure Princess.

-¡Chicas, no tengan compasión por esas cosas, ayudemos a nuestras amigas!-decía Cure Bing Bang.

-¡Sí!-decían Cure Earthquake, Cure Sacred Fire, Cure Icestorm y Cure Infinity.

En ese momento, tanto las Happiness Charge Pretty Cure empezaron a luchar, así como las Pretty Cure Circle Elemental, Cure Lovely estuvo usando técnicas de Yuri Sakazaki, mientras que Cure Princess estaba usando técnicas de Goenitz, aprendidas por Dave, Cure Bing Bang estaba creando explosiones mágicas de gran alcance, combinadas con técnicas de Robert García, la especialidad de Dave, Cure Earthquake estaba haciendo técnicas de Orochi Yashiro, por su semejanza en poderes, Cure Icestorm hacía técnicas de Kula Diamond, y lo hacía bastante bien, Cure Infinity hacía ataques a larga distancia, como el Kaiser Wave o el Reppuken.

-¡No se acaban nunca!-decía Cure Princess.

-¡Usa el PreBrace e invéntate un movimiento!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Yo les recomendaría que el movimiento que inventen con el PreBrace, sea una técnica HSDM!-decía Dave, viendo la batalla que estaban teniendo sus guardianas, y por si llegaban a tener problemas, entraría en su ayuda.

-¿Técnica HSDM?-preguntaban las Happiness Charge Pretty Cure.

-Así es, recuerden el entrenamiento que tuvimos en el Universo de Zero no Tsukaima, cuando las metí en el juego de King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match, hay 3 clases de técnicas, los DM, que son los Desesperation Moves, o sea, las técnicas normales que causan un leve daño, los SDM vendrían a ser los Super Desesperation Moves, o sea, técnicas que son capaces de causar un daño grave, y por último los HSDM, que son los Hyper Super Desesperation Moves, o sea, las técnicas que son capaces de causar un daño muy grave al cuerpo, que es capaz de dejarlo si poder por un corto periodo de tiempo-decía Dave, recordándoles lo que habían aprendido en el otro Universo.

-Intentémoslo-decía Cure Lovely, dándose una idea de lo que dijeron Ribborn y Dave.

-¡LOVELY PUNCH!-decía Cure Lovely, lanzando un puño mágico a los Choiarks, haciendo que al final el puño al llegar a su objetivo, acabe por explotar, mandando a todos los Choiarks cercanos al ataque volando por los aires.

-¡Ese fue un SDM, pero bueno, digamos que lo intentaste!-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Increíble… Aunque fue un SDM, y no un HSDM, pero bueno, la próxima vez intentaré hacerlo-decía Cure Lovely con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Veo que has mejorado un poco desde la última vez. Pues entonces… ¡Saiark!-decía Namakelda.

-¡Saiark!-decía el mismo.

-¡Así que eso es lo que llaman Saiark, Mmm, no se ve muy poderoso, pero Dave dice que las apariencias engañas, así que no se dejen engañar chicas!-decía Cure Bing Bang.

-¡Sí!-decían sus demás compañeras.

Repentinamente el Saiark cambia de forma similar a un OVNI, y ataca a Cure Princess, Cure Lovely le iba a dar una patada, pero el Saiark la contrarresta con un puño, Cure Princess al ver que el Saiark se distrajo, le da una patada, pero una vez que cayera, Cure Bing Bang ataca rápidamente al Saiark , y una vez en el suelo el Saiark, Cure Bing Bang le hace un puño explosivo, que hace volar al Saiark por los aires, y Cure Bing Bang esperando a que el Saiark caiga, tomando vuelo, rematando al Saiark con un puño ultra fuerte, mandándolo a volar con una fuerza imparable, estrellándose estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-¡Increíble, Cure Bing Bang hizo por puro instinto El Unamori Galactica Phantom, el HSDM de Ralf Jones, y no sólo eso, lo continuó con La Galactica Vanguard, eso no me lo esperaba-decía Dave impresionado.

El Saiark se para dificultosamente y trata de golpear a Cure Princess, pero esquiva exitosamente.

-¡Princess, yo lo detendré! ¡Encárgate de purificarlo!-decía Cure Lovely.

-Pero…-decía Cure Princess.

-¡Por favor!-decía Cure Lovely.

Entonces, Cure Lovely empieza a atacar al Saiark.

¡LOVELY HEART RESTRUCTION!-decía Cure Lovely atacando como si fuera una metralleta viviente, pero en vez de balas, tenía corazones diminutos.

-¡Princess, ahora!-decía Cure Lovely.

-¡Por favor, dame poder!-decía Cure Princess.

-¡Luz del valor, conviértete en poder sagrado! ¡Love PreBrace! ¡PRECURE, BLUE HAPPY SHOOT!-decía Cure Princess, creando una espera de energía, y mandándola al Saiark con un puño rápido.

La Esfera de energía da de lleno en el Saiark.

-¡Valor, vuelve al cielo!-decía Cure Princess.

En ese instante, el Saiark es purificado, y por consiguiente, Mao-chan es liberada del espejo.

-¡Hurra!-decía Cure Princess.

-¡Bien!-decía Cure Lovely.

-¡Princess, buen trabajo!-decía Ribborn.

-Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure Circle Elemental, son bastante molestas, pero también son un desafío interesante-decía Namakelda, para después irse del lugar teletransportándose.

Mientras que, en otro lugar.

-¡Mamá!-decía Mao-chan, yendo a abrazar a su madre.

-Cuando veo a una madre cariñosa abrazar a su querida hija, ¡No puedo evitar sentir amor! ¡Felicidad y alegría!-decía Megumi.

-Yo también lo creo-decía Dave.

-¡Creo entender lo que dice Megumi, aunque mis padres y hermanas no lo demuestren mucho, sé que me quieren!-decía Louise.

-¡Aunque yo ya no tengo familia, yo los considero a ustedes como mi familia, así lo creo yo!-decía Siesta.

-¡Yo también pienso lo mismo!-decía Kirche.

-¡Yo siempre tuve familiares que me querían muerta, pero ahora yo los considero como mi verdadera familia!-decía Tabitha.

-¡Yo siempre he estado ocupada como la Reina de Tristain, y no he tenido tiempo para decir cosas como estas, pero yo también los quiero como si fueran mi familia!-decía Henrietta.

-¡Siento el poder de un baile flamenco apasionado!-decía Ribborn.

-Frota, por favor-decía Ribborn, que le frotaran la nariz, al parecer.

Hime le frota la nariz, dando lugar a que Ribborn estornudara y salieran 2 Precards.

-¡Megumi, mira! ¡Es la primera vez que consigo Precards nuevas!-decía Hime.

-¡Qué bien!-decía Megumi.

-¡Los amigos son increíbles!-decía Hime.

-¡Estamos un paso más cerca de conseguir nuestro gran deseo!-decía Ribborn, poniendo las Precards en una carpeta especial para ponerlas.

-¡Cuando esta carpeta esté llena de cartas, puede cumplir cualquier deseo!-decía Ribborn.

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¡Menuda recompensa!-decía Megumi.

-¡Vaya, con que cumplir cualquier deseo, eso suena interesante!-decía Louise.

-Pues, ¿Quién no se interesaría en cumplir sus deseos?-preguntaba Kirche.

-¡Yo hubiera deseado tener una familia que no me quisiera tres metros bajo tierra!-decía Tabitha, haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Y yo hubiera querido que mi País no hubiera tenido guerra por los próximos 10 años!-decía Henrietta.

-¿Y por qué no pedir que se acabaran las guerras?-preguntaba Louise.

-¡Eso es imposible, siempre va a haber un estúpido que quiera hacer una guerra por causas del desamor o algo parecido!-decía Henrietta.

En un lugar lejano, La Reina Mirage estornuda, y repentinamente se enoja al saber que alguien estaba usándola de ejemplo con algo relacionado con el amor.

De vuelta con los demás.

-¡Pero, tendrán que derrotar un montón de Saiarks para conseguirlo! ¡No es tan simple!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, nada es imposible! ¡Los derrotaremos a todos y conseguiremos las cartas una detrás de otra!-decía Megumi.

-Megumi. Gracias. Hagámoslo juntas-decía Hime.

-¡Claro!-decía Megumi, mientras ambas estaban tomadas de las manos.

Pero, en ese momento, salió disparado un rayo a gran velocidad, el cual traspasó el corazón de Dave, haciendo que se desangrara rápidamente.

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta antes? Ese fue el DEMON SLASH, técnica de Kaarat, ¿Desde dónde diablos me atacó que no me di cuenta?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente, herido profundamente en el corazón.

-¡DAVE!-decían todas sus guardianas presentes, horrorizadas por tal escena espantosa.

-¿Quién eres? Vamos, no seas cobarde, muéstrate-decía Megumi encabronada, al parecer esta era la primera vez en su vida en la que la hacían enojar en serio.

El enemigo se aparece, dando a conocer que era una especie de demonio muy poderoso, que no se dejaba intimidar por las presentes.

-¿Ustedes deben ser las Happiness Charge Pretty Cure? Permítanme presentarme, yo soy conocido como Kaarat, el demonio divino, y he conseguido mi objetivo de matar al Guardián del Multiverso-decía Kaarat.

-¿Por qué has hecho algo tan horrible? ¿Qué te ha hecho Dave-chan para que le hagas eso?-preguntaba Megumi triste.

-¿Quieres saber? Él me encerró en un sello de 1,000 años, estuve ahí hasta que el maldito sello de debilitó, para así culminar mi venganza-decía Kaarat.

-¡Eres un ser despreciable!-decía Megumi, asqueada, al conocer a este demonio.

-No me importa lo que pienses, al fin y al cabo he acabado con lo que vine a hacer, nos volveremos a ver, si es que tienen suerte de no morir-Y al acabar de decir esto, se marcha del lugar teletransportándose.

-¡Chicas, parece ser que ha llegado mi hora!-decía Dave tirado en el suelo, sin poder moverse.

-¡No digas nada Dave, te recuperarás, lo prometo!-decía Hime, derramando profundas lágrimas de dolor, al ver como estaba su amo malherido.

-¡Kaarat ha dañado gravemente mi corazón, mínimo me quedan tres minutos de vida!-decía Dave.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-decía Megumi, con gran dolor en su alma.

Siguiente capítulo: Las Lágrimas de Resurrección. La Aparición del Supremo Saiayín dios.


	3. Capítulo 3: Las Lágrimas de la Vida

Capítulo 3: Las Lágrimas de la resurrección. El Nacimiento del Supremo Saiayín dios.

Dave estaba tirado en el piso, desangrándose debido al DEMON SLASH de Kaarat, y Hime, Megumi, Ribborn, Louise, Siesta, Kirche, Thabita y Henrietta no sabían qué tenían que hacer para salvarle la vida, todas estaban muy tristes, ya que al parecer no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Hasta que Megumi empezó a recordar algo importante, que venía escrito en el Libro de las Profecías del Sol y la Luna.

-Oigan, ¿No les parece que esto es similar a lo que venía escrito en el Libro de las Profecías del Sol y la Luna? En este párrafo, que dice: Cuando la vida del Guardián del Sol y la Luna esté en peligro de muerte, las lágrimas de sus guardianas serán su salvación-decía Megumi triste.

-¿Acasos e refiere a nuestras lágrimas?-preguntaba Hime curiosa, pero todavía algo triste, por la situación con Dave.

-No sólo nosotras, no somos sus únicas guardianas, hay Pretty Cure en todo el mundo, de alguna forma debemos hacer que las Pretty Cure de todo el mundo derramen sus lágrimas-decía Megumi.

-Dave, ¿Entonces esa leyenda es verdadera?-preguntaba Louise.

-Debe de ser verdadera, viene en el Libro de las Profecías del Sol y La Luna-decía Siesta.

-Dave, por favor, no te mueras, si de verdad esa leyenda es cierta, entonces debo creer-decía Henrietta.

-Dave, yo creo en ti-decía Kirche.

-Dave, yo también creo en ti-decía Thabita.

-(Tosiendo sangre) No se preocupen, las Pretty Cure de todo el mundo sentirán la sensación de que alguien muy importante para ellas está por morir, ellas por sí mismas llorarán-decía Dave, dejando a todas perplejas por lo que había dicho.

Y en efecto, todas las Pretty Cure del mundo sentían que alguien importante para ellas estaba muriendo, en especial las Pretty Cure Max Heart, Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes Pretty Cure 5, Fresh Pretty Cure, HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure, Smile Pretty Cure y Doki Doki Pretty Cure, sentían que su amo estaba por morir, por lo que sus lágrimas se desbordaron, esas lágrimas viajaron desde su lugar de procedencia como polvo de estrella, hasta donde estaba Dave, al igual que las lágrimas de las Happiness y de las Circle Elemental.

Sorpresivamente para ambos grupos, el cuerpo de Dave se iluminó con una luz muy intensa, que duró aproximadamente 30 segundos.

Cuando la luz cesó, vieron a Dave con una forma que nunca antes habían visto, su aura brillaba intensamente, había alcanzado una nueva forma.

-Amo, ¿Qué le sucedió?-preguntaba Megumi atónita.

-Gracias a ustedes y a las demás Pretty Cure del mundo, he alcanzado mi forma definitiva, El Supremo Saiayín dios-decía Dave.

-¿El Supremo Saiayín dios?-preguntaban todas confusas.

-Así es, es una forma divina que muestra una gran cantidad de poder, como es la primera vez que la alcanzo, ahora sólo puedo usar un 25% de mi poder, pero voy a entrenar mi cuerpo para poder usar el poder del Supremo Saiayín dios al 100%-decía Dave.

-Dave, me alegro que sigas con vida-decía Megumi llorando, yendo a abrazar a Dave efusivamente, algo que lo sorprendió mucho.

-Sí, yo también estuve preocupada, pensé que en verdad morirías-decía Hime llorando, también yendo a abrazar a Dave con tanta efusividad, como Megumi.

-Yo te hubiera perdonado que hubieras muerto, después de todo, eres mi familiar, así como ellas 2-decía Louise llorando, corriendo a abrazar a Dave.

-Nos a legramos que sigas con vida-decían Kirche, Thabita y Henrietta, que fueron a abrazar a Dave también, muy efusivamente.

-Está bien que se preocupen por mí, pero me están asfixiando, aire-decía Dave, que se le estaba poniendo la cara morada, por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-Lo sentimos-decían todas avergonzadas, con la cara toda roja de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, ahora estoy bien, que tal si vamos a comer a un restaurante, yo invito-decía Dave.

Ese momento fue uno de los más felices para Dave, ya que era una de las pocas veces que su corazón sentía mucha tranquilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, Mansión de Hime.

-¡Este precioso conjunto me hace parecer muy elegante! ¡Esa es mi Hime!-decía Megumi, ya que Hime le había escogido algo de ropa, para que se viera a la moda.

-¡Pregúntame lo que quieras sobre moda! ¡Porque somos amigas!-decía Hime, al final con estrellitas en los ojos.

-La personalidad de Hime, me recuerda mucho a Erika, que siempre está hablando sobre la moda, me pregunto que estará haciendo Erika en estos momentos-decía Dave mentalmente para sí.

-¡Tu sentido de la moda es el mejor!-decía Megumi a Hime.

-Gracias. ¡Te queda muy bien!-decía Hime.

-¡Hime se ve muy feliz!-decía Ribborn.

-Que se lleven bien es bueno. Ribborn, tráeme eso-decía Blue.

-¡Sí!-decía Ribborn.

Minutos después.

-Megumi, Hime, Dave, esto es para ustedes-decía Blue entregándoles unos dispositivos, que curiosamente eran similares a unos celulares, el de Dave curiosamente era de Color Dorado, mientras que los de Megumi y Hime son de color rosa.

-¿Qué son?-preguntaba curiosa Megumi.

-Son los Cure Lines. Úsenlos para comunicarse entre ustedes-decía Blue.

-¡Cosas de amigas! ¡Puedo sentir cómo nuestra amistad se profundiza!-decía Hime, con estrellitas en los ojos, y haciendo muchos movimientos exagerados con las manos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Es mi Primer Smartphone! Voy a llamar a mi mamá-decía Megumi, queriendo hacer eso mismo.

-Espera, Megumi. Quiero que lo uses para contactar sólo con nosotros. Además, necesito que mantengas tu identidad como Pretty Cure en secreto de tu familia-decía Blue.

-Si descubren ti identidad, puedes poner en peligro a los de tu alrededor-decía Ribborn.

-Debes mantener tu identidad en secreto. ¿Vale? Es una promesa-decía Blue.

-Sí, ¡Entendido!-decía Megumi.

-Así es, lo que dice Blue es muy cierto, debes mantener tu identidad de Pretty Cure en secreto, aunque no sé si al final esté muy en secreto, que digamos-decía Dave.

Ese comentario, dejó muy curiosos a todos.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntaba Blue curioso.

-Bueno, verás, con las Pretty Cure que he conocido, las únicas que se saben de su identidad secreta, son La Fresh Pretty Cure y las Doki Doki Pretty Cure, al final se supo sus identidades, debido a la situación, así que supongo que si no les pasa algo parecido, pues digamos que tuvieron suerte-decía Dave, haciendo que a todos los presentes les salga una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿Y por qué el Cure Line de Dave es Dorado? ¿Por qué no del mismo color del de nosotras?-preguntaba Megumi a Blue.

-Bueno, digamos que Dave me hubiera estado molestando por eso, de que el rosa es un color de niñas, y que esto y lo otro, así que lo hice de un color diferente, más de acuerdo con su personalidad, aparte, no quiero verlo enojado, como la vez anterior-decía Blue, haciendo que a ambas les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

En otra dimensión, un joven peli rosado de nombre Natsu Dragneel estornudó, debido a que sentía que alguien hablaba mal de su persona, sin querer queriendo.

Volviendo con Dave, Blue, Ribborn, Megumi, Hime y demás.

-Louise, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba Hime.

-Estoy viendo cómo funciona esta cosa, quiero jugar este juego, pero no sé qué hacer-decía Louise confundida.

-Es muy fácil ese es un X-box 360, y sólo tienes que abrir la bandeja del disco pasando la mano por aquí e insertar el disco-decía Hime.

-Hime, ¿Desde cuándo tienes un X-box 360?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Hace poco lo compre, es que hace poco quería jugar este juego-decía Hime, mostrando la portada del disco.

-Haber, déjame ver-decía Megumi.

-¿Pretty Cure All Stars vs SNK?-decía Megumi, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sí es un juego de plataforma de Árcade, tiene los personajes que más me gustan, en especial Athena Asamiya, cure Heart, Cure Dream y Cure Peach, mis favoritos-decía Hime.

-¿Así que te gusta mucho el juego que diseñe?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo diseñaste?-preguntaba Hime confundida.

-Es porque yo soy el dueño de las Empresas CGF (Cure Game Factory), y soy el que diseñó lo escenarios, los gráficos en 2D, el modo de juego de SNK, los Jefes Finales, Etc., etc., etc.-decía Dave.

-¡Increíble! ¿Pero eso significa que…?-decía Hime.

-Así es, las Pretty Cure del videojuego Crossovers, se basan en las reales-decía Dave.

-Dave, ¿Crees que seré capaz de conocerlas?-preguntaba Hime.

-Sí, yo también quisiera conocerlas-decía Megumi.

-Claro que las conocerán, pero todo a su tiempo-decía Dave.

-Haber, pero primero, déjenme jugar a mí, yo fui la de la idea de los videojuegos-decía Kirche, empezando a jugar.

-Oye, espera, yo fui quien tomó primero el control-decía Louise.

-Sí, pero ahora yo lo tengo-decía Kirche.

-Chicas, compórtense, estamos en casa ajena-decía Henrietta, aplacando a su amiga de la infancia y a Kirche.

-Ama Louise, ese no es el modo de comportarse de un Noble-decía Siesta.

-Kirche, ¿Hay libros en esté lugar?-preguntaba Thabita.

Minutos después.

-Dave, ¿Adónde vas?-preguntaban Megumi y Hime a Dave.

-Voy a entrenar, todavía debo de perfeccionar mis poderes para permanecer por más tiempo en el estado de Supremo Saiayín dios-decía Dave.

-Mmm, ¿Puedo ir a entrenar contigo?-preguntaba Hime penosamente.

-¿Yo también puedo ir?-preguntaba también Megumi.

-Claro, no es una molestia, además necesito compañeras de entrenamiento-decía Dave.

En la habitación del tiempo, con Dave, Megumi y Hime.

-Ahora, vamos, atáquenme con todo lo que tengan-decía Dave a Megumi y Hime.

En eso, Megumi empieza a atacar a Dave con golpes rápidos y precisos, para después lanzarle un Kaiser Wave, el cual Dave difícilmente logró esquivar, momento que aprovechó Megumi para hacer la técnica Destrucción Omega, la cual da de lleno en Dave, pero Dave se levanta, indicando que no sufrió mucho daño.

-No está nada mal, Megumi, aprendes rápido-decía Dave.

-¡Es que aprendí del maestro!-decía Megumi, sonrojándose, al haberle mandado un cumplido a Dave.

-¡Y se nota que aprendiste muy bien! ¡Hime, tú también ven a atacarme, para eso viniste, para entrenarte!-decía Dave.

-¡Sí, ya lo sé! ¡No tienes por qué repetirlo nuevamente!-decía Hime.

En ese instante, Hime le hace un Shoryuken a Dave, que no fue capaz de esquivar, para rematarlo con un Tatsumaki Sempunkyaku, y luego un Shoryu Reppa, que a diferencia de los que hacía Ken Masters, que eran de fuego, los de Hime eran de aire cortante y hielo.

Dave se paró rápidamente, para después contraatacar con un Raikouken a Hime, el cual lo esquivó casi apenas, y después le hace el Zetsu Ryuuko Rambou a Hime, la cual no pudo esquivar, al final saliendo gravemente lastimada.

Después, Hime se vuelve a levantar y ataca a Dave con un Rising Force, pero Dave adivina su movimiento, y lo anula con un Reppuken, para después hacerle el Kaiser Phoenix, aprovechando el descuido de Dave, Megumi ataca con unos Critical hits, pero Dave los elude, y contraataca con el SDM de Orochi Yashiro, acabando así la batalla.

-No lo hicieron nada mal, me sorprende que Megumi haya logrado acertarme una técnica, pero no se confíen en una pelea, se nota que han estado practicando sus técnicas, pero la próxima vez atáquenme las 2 a la vez, eso sería lo más sensato-decía Dave.

-Sí, lo recordaremos-decían ambas chicas con espirales en los ojos, después de la paliza que les dio Dave.

-Ahora que ya entraron en calentamiento, les enseñaré a ambas nuevas técnicas, Megumi, te enseñaré una técnica llamada: Unamori Galactica Phantom-decía Dave.

Megumi asentía con la cabeza.

-Y a ti Hime, te enseñaré otra técnica, llamada: Secret Mirage-decía Dave.

Hime asentía con la cabeza.

-Empezaré con Megumi, lo primero que tienes que hacer es derribar a tu enemigo, para después darle un supe puñetazo estando tirado en el suelo, el súper puñetazo lo elevará por los aires.

Después, harás el Galactica Phantom, un súper puñetazo, que si aciertas al enemigo una vez cuando esté a punto de caer, provocarás un K. O. (Knock Out), o sea, lo dejarás desmayado-decía Dave.

-Hime, la técnica Secret Mirage, consiste en hacer muchos Phantom Strikes, que son patadas cargadas con mucho ki, para terminar con una poderosa patada que mande a volar al enemigo-decía Dave.

Hime al escuchar, asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien, es hora de que empecemos con el verdadero entrenamiento-decía Dave.

7 horas después, en las escaleras, en la Mansión de Hime.

-¡Secreto-eto-eto, secreto! ¡Es un secreto!-decía Hime cantando, aún con un brazo torcido y una pierna adolorida, aparte de que la técnica: Secret Mirage, pudo hacerla en menos de 1 hora, y el resto del tiempo se la pasó perfeccionando los mismos movimientos una y otra vez.

-¡Nuestro secreto! ¡Un secreto de amigas!-decía Hime, con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Suena bien! ¡Es como si fuéramos héroes!-decía Megumi.

-¿Qué secreto?-preguntaba Seiji, que ya estaba ahí desde hace rato.

-¡S-S-S-Seiji!-decía Megumi sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Quién es?-preguntaba Hime, susurrándole a Megumi en el oído.

-Esto… Seiji Sagara. Vive al lado mío y es mi amigo de la infancia-decía Megumi.

-¿Amigo de la infancia?-preguntaba Hime.

-Ella es Hime. Nos acabamos de hacer amigas-decía Megumi.

-Hola-decía simplemente Seiji, pero Hime no era capaz de regresarle el saludo, por el nerviosismo, razón por la cual se estaba quejando Ribborn.

-¡No puedo respirar!-decía gritando Ribborn, por culpa de Hime, algo que llamo la atención de Seiji.

-Hey, ¿Ese peluche…?-preguntaba Seiji.

Inmediatamente todos entraron en pánico.

-¡Es un secreto!-decía Megumi.

-¡Tengo que… mantenerlo en secreto… pase lo que pase!-decía Megumi gritando, quedándose sin aire.

-Ya veo, pues hasta luego-decía Seiji comprendiendo, yéndose hacia quien sabe dónde.

Para luego voltear sospechosamente hacia donde estaban Megumi y Hime, preguntándose mentalmente si ese secreto tenía algo que ver con ese peluche parlante, o algo así.

¡Hemos podido ocultarlo, más o menos!-decía Hime, aliviada de que no las descubrieran, aparentemente.

-¡No hemos podido para nada! ¡Creo que ahora sospecha más!-decía Hime.

-¿sí?-decía Megumi.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…-decía Ribborn.

Casa de Megumi.

-Megumi. ¿Puedes llamar a Mina, Seiji y Mao-chan?-preguntaba la madre de Megumi.

-Sí-decía Megumi.

Al poco tiempo, tocan el timbre.

-¡Qué oportuno! ¡Está abierto!-decía Megumi.

-¡Buenas noches!-decía Mao, abriendo la puerta.

-¡Con permiso!-decía Seiji, de igual manera abriendo la puerta, junto con su hermana menor.

-¡Megumi!-chan-decía Mao.

-¡Mao-chan!-decía Megumi.

-¡te quiero!-decía Mao, lanzándose a Megumi, abrazándola efusivamente.

-¡Tía!-decía Seiji.

-¿Tía?-preguntaba la madre de Megumi confundida.

-No… Kaori-san-decía Seiji, corrigiendo su error, nerviosamente.

-Me lo ha dado mi madre-decía Seiji, dándole a la madre de Megumi un obento.

-Gracias-decía la madre de Megumi.

-Y para que sepas, ella sí es mi tía-decía Mina.

-¿Adónde ha ido Hiroko hoy?-preguntaba la madre de Megumi.

-A Kyushu-decía Seiji.

-ha dicho que volverá en 2 días. Y que llevará con ella a mi primo Sousuke Sagara, que estará acompañado de amigos suyos, es la primera vez que lo voy a conocer, así que espero que sea una persona agradable-decía Seiji.

-Ya veo. Eso significa que vas a estar solo de nuevo. Entonces, ven a cenar mañana también-decía la madre de Megumi.

-Como siempre, gracias-decía Seiji.

-No hace falta que seas tan educado. Mi marido también está fuera de la cuidad por trabajo-decía la madre de Megumi.

Minutos después.

-¡que aproveche!-decían todos, sentados en la mesa, empezando a comer.

-¡Qué bien! Los chicos comen un montón-decía la madre de Megumi, viendo la forma de comer de Seiji.

-¡Sólo es un glotón!-decía Megumi.

-Megumi-chan, ¿No has vuelto a ver a Dave-sama?-preguntaba Mao.

-¿Dave-sama?-preguntaba Megumi, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sí. Es una de las estrellas de Power Metal Épico, Power Metal Melódico y Power Metal Sinfónico en todo Japón, es uno de mis ídolos número uno-decía Mao enseñándole a Megumi uno de sus Posters de la Banda Dragonheart.

-Se ve que eres fan de Dragonheart, Mao-chan. Pues verás, estoy aprendiendo Artes Marciales del mismo Dave, ¿No es genial?-decía Megumi.

-¿En serio? Ahora recuerdo que a Dave-sama, también lo conocen como el Artemarcialista del Power Metal, ¿Estarás bien?-preguntaba Mao, preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no es nada que yo no pueda manejar-decía Megumi.

-¡Megumi-chan! ¡Las Pretty Cure! ¡He oído que han aparecido y han derrotado a un Saiark otra vez! ¿Lo sabías?-decía Mao.

-(Dando un gran trago a su bebida) Sí, lo he visto en la tele-decía Megumi.

-Yo también quiero ser una Pretty Cure-decía Mao.

-Creo que aún eres muy pequeña para serlo-decía Megumi pensando nerviosa, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-Además, no quiero que traten al amo como un pederasta-seguía diciendo Megumi pensando.

-¡Megumi-chan! ¡Convirtámonos juntas en Pretty Cure!-decía Mao.

-C-C-Claro-decía Megumi nerviosamente-Si yo ya soy una Pretty Cure, no sé si en algún futuro seas una Pretty Cure, Mao-chan-decía Megumi mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Todo esto lo veía Seiji curiosamente, Seiji estaba más seguro de que ese secreto tenía que ver con ese peluche, sobre todo cuando Megumi reaccionó y se puso nerviosa con la palabra: Pretty Cure.

En la cocina, lavando platos, con Megumi y Seiji.

-Pretty Cure-decía Seiji.

Cuando la palabra fue mencionada, Megumi reaccionó nerviosamente.

-Secreto-decía Seiji.

-¿Qué?-decía Megumi, sin dejar de estar nerviosa.

-Nada-decía Seiji, mientras que con la mano, le hacía señas de que le pasará el siguiente plato que tenía que limpiar.

-Toma-decía Megumi, sin saber que decirle.

Minutos después, en la noche.

-Sécate bien el pelo-decía su madre a Megumi.

-Sí-decía Megumi.

En eso, escucha un sonido el cual le llama la atención a Megumi. El cual Megumi supuso era el Cure Line, e inmediatamente Megumi contesta.

-¡Nuestro secreto! ¡Tu amigo de la infancia no lo ha descubierto! ¿Verdad?-decía Hime, comunicándose en el Cure Line.

-¡No hables tan alto! Espera un momento-decía Megumi, escondiéndose un poco.

-No creo que lo haya averiguado todavía. Pero, se me da fatal mentir u ocultar las cosas e los demás…-decía Megumi.

Pero cuando ya era tarde, Megumi se dio cuenta que Seiji estaba colgando al ropa desde el otro lado, ya que son vecinos.

-S-Seiji, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¿Cómo que qué? Como puedes ver, estoy tendiendo la ropa-decía Seiji.

-¿Has oído lo que acabo de decir?-preguntaba Megumi.

-"Se me da fatal mentir u ocultar cosas a los demás"-decía Seiji, repitiendo lo que dijo Megumi.

Megumi se veía que estaba sudando del nerviosismo.

-(Suspirando) Me da igual tu secreto o lo que sea de las Pretty Cure, pero no hagas que Kaori-san se preocupe. Buenas noches-decía Seiji a Megumi.

-Si ya casi lo han descubierto-decía Hime sarcásticamente, diciéndoselo a Megumi.

-¿Qué hago?-preguntaba Megumi, entrando en pánico.

-¡Sólo se te da por hacer una cosa! ¡Pase lo que pase hazte la tonta!-decía Hime.

-¿Estaré bien?-se preguntaba así misma, Megumi.

Mientras que, en el Imperio Blue Sky, en la guarida del Imperio Fantasma.

-Todavía siento amor de esa ciudad-decía la Reina Mirage.

-Lo lamento mucho. No hemos podido contactar con Namakelda desde entonces-decía Deep Mirror.

-Está holgazaneando otra vez, ¿Verdad? Qué hombre más inútil-decía la Reina Mirage.

-Non se preocupe. Ya he mandado a otra persona. Su subordinado de confianza, la dama adinerada que anhela todo… -decía Deep Mirror.

-Hosshiwa, ¿Verdad?-decía la Reina Mirage.

A la mañana siguiente. De regreso en la Tierra, con Seiji.

Seiji estaba entrenando su resistencia, por lo que estaba corriendo.

-¡Buenos días!-decía Seiji.

-¡Buenos días!-decía el motociclista.

Seiji estaba por bajar las escaleras, cuando se encuentra con Yuuko Oomori.

-¡Sagara-kun! ¡Buenos días!-decía Yuuko.

-¡Hey!-decía Seiji.

Seiji siguió corriendo, hasta que se encontró con una señora.

-Buenos días, Seiji-kun-decía la señora.

-¡Buenos días!-decía Seiji.

-¿Tú también te levantaste temprano, Chiro?-preguntaba Seiji al perro con dicho nombre, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Entrenas todas las mañanas. Es increíble-decía la señora a Seiji.

-Sólo tengo que trabajar en ello todos los días. ¡Adiós!-decía Seiji.

-¡Sigue así!-dice la señora a Seiji.

Seiji sigue corriendo sin rumbo aparente, hasta que detecta un ki maligno.

¿Qué es este ki maligno?-preguntaba Seiji.

Y es cuando Seiji se da cuenta que el ki maligno procedía del Saiark gigante.

En casa de Megumi.

El Cure Line estaba sonando. Y Megumi, que al parecer tenía sueño pesado, no podía despertar ni por el tono que hacía el Cure Line.

Pero, por alguna forma mágica el Cure Line estaba golpeándose en la cara de Megumi, hasta que por fin se despertó, cayéndose de su cama.

-¿Qué?-decía Megumi.

Hasta que Megumi se dio cuenta de que el Cure Line estaba sonando, hasta que decidió contestar.

-¡Demasiado lenta! ¡Ha aparecido un Saiark!-decía Hime, comunicándose por el Cure Line.

¡Está en el Parque Pikarigaoka!-decía Ribborn, que estaba al lado de Hime.

Mientras que, en el Parque Pikarigaoka.

Todo el Parque estaba siendo convertido en una especie de dulcería y heladería, ya que todo se estaba convirtiendo en toda clase de dulces, y quien convocó al Saiark, era una mujer de ojos azules y pelo azul claro, peinado en mechones enrollados. Con un vestido color rosa claro, cuya parte superior consiste en un chal rosa corto, con dos borlas rosa debajo del cual está la parte superior del vestido con apariencia de corsé. La falda es de color rosa y muy pomposa con una capa blanca debajo. Las mangas son largas y se ensanchan al final. Lleva medias de líneas rosas y negras con zapatos rosas con una plataforma negra. Lleva una gorra rosa con una manzana roja en el lado derecho. Y también lleva una sombrilla rosa, ella se estaba riendo sin ninguna razón.

-La Miseria de los demás es tan dulce como al miel-decía la villana, que se llamaba Hosshiwa.

-¡Los dulces creados de esa miseria saben mucho mejor!-decía Hosshiwa.

-¡Saiark! ¡Destruye la felicidad de esta ciudad y dame más dulces!-decía Hosshiwa al Saiark.

Mientras que, con Seiji, escondido, cerca del lugar.

-¿U-Un Saiark?-decía Seiji.

En ese instante, Seiji se da cuenta de que unos Choiarks estaban jugando con Chiro, el perro de la señora, de una forma muy peligrosa, ya que lo arrojaban de un lado a otro.

-¡Paren! ¡Devuélvanme a Chiro!-decía la señora, haciendo que le devuelvan a su perro, de una forma no muy convincente.

-(Risas) Escuchar esos gritos mientras como estos dulces con sabor a miseria… ¡Es cuando, la dama adinerada Hosshiwa, me siento más feliz!-decía la misma.

-¡Paren!-decía Seiji apareciendo repentinamente, salvando a Chiro de los Choiarks, atrapándolo justo a tiempo.

-¡Chiro! ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba su dueña.

-¡Señora, huya!-decía Seiji.

-¡Gracias, Seiji-kun!-decía la señora.

Esto, obviamente molestó a Hosshiwa.

Inmediatamente, los Choiarks rodean a Seiji.

-¡Yo seré su oponente!-decía Seiji-Esta es mi oportunidad, para demostrar que tanto he mejorado con el entrenamiento de Dave-sensei-decía Seiji mentalmente.

Con Megumi y Hime.

¡Oye! ¡Megumi! ¿Has venido en pijama?-preguntaba Hime.

-Era una emergencia…-decía Megumi, con una mano atrás de la cabeza, igual como lo hace Son Gokú, supongo es de familia.

-No creo que importe mucho, ya que nos vamos a transformar en Pretty Cure de todas formas-decía Megumi, todavía con la mano atrás de la cabeza, es en serio, creo que es de familia.

-¡No! ¡En pijama no es para ir por la calle! ¡Tienes que ser elegante las 24 horas del día! ¡Todos los días del año!-decía Hime.

-¡Ribborn! ¡Las Pretty Card!-decía Hime.

-¡Sí!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Patines! ¡Hora de cambiar!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo, usando sus artefactos de Pretty Cure.

-¡Démonos prisa!-decía Megumi.

-¡Sí!-decía Hime.

Con Seiji.

Seiji logra golpear a un Choiark sin mucha dificultad, y dando una patada estilo Robert García, en donde da patadas múltiples, rematándolo con la otra pierna, manda a otro Choiark volando por los aires, y al mismo tiempo, con otro Choiark, hace un Rising Tackle, dejándolo en desbalance, haciendo que caiga estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, Seiji se veía que no tenía problemas para manejar a los Choiarks, pues no se veía cansado en absoluto.

Poco después, Seiji se percató de que 5 Choiarks le iban a lanzar 5 rayos, Seiji pensó rápidamente en como esquivarlos, o en su defecto, regresárselos si eras posible, entonces recordó una de las técnicas que usaba Dave para regresar proyectiles, y se le ocurrió si podía usarlo con ambas manos, entonces decidió intentarlo.

Seiji creo con ambas manos, un Doble Reflector de Energía, devolviendo los rayos que le lanzaron, así evitando todo daño posible a su ser.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que un humano sea capaz de enfrentar a mis Choiarks?-preguntaba Hosshiwa atónita.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera humano. Supongo que no te has dado cuenta de lo que soy en realidad-decía Seiji.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Hosshiwa confundida.

Entonces, es cuando Seiji revela una cola de mono salir de su trasero.

-No puede ser, eres uno de esos monos salvajes llamados Saiayín, ¿Verdad?-decía Hosshiwa.

-¿A quién crees que le dices mono salvaje? Vieja bruja-decía Seiji, obviamente ofendido, por saber cómo llamaban a su raza.

-Vamos, así es como los llaman, sabiendo que su Planeta fue destruido por un alienígena con un gran poder, no me sorprende que los llegaran a conocer con ese apodo-decía Hosshiwa, ofendiéndolo aún más.

-¡Lo encontré!-decía Megumi, llegando con sus patines.

-Megumi, sabía que llegarías-decía Seiji.

¿Seiji? Esas cola de mono, ¿Eres un Saiayín?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetirlo? Sí, soy un Saiayín-decía Seiji, exasperado.

-Megumi, déjame a esta escoria, huyan mientras puedan, tengo el poder suficiente para derrotarlos-decía Seiji.

-Vaya Seiji, por fin te encontré, ¿Te hecho una mano?-preguntaba Dave a Seiji.

-¡Gracias, Dave-sensei!-decía Dave, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Seiji, nosotras también vamos a pelear, no por nada hemos estado entrenando con Dave-decía Megumi.

-¡Hime, vamos!-decía Megumi.

-Pero se lo prometimos a dios…-decía Hime.

-¡Va a descubrir quién eres!-decía Hime.

-¡Yo ya lo sabía desde antes!-decía Seiji.

-¿Eh?-decían Megumi y Hime al mismo tiempo.

-Yo sabía de la existencia de las Pretty Cure, Dave-sensei me dijo que soy uno de sus descendientes, uno de sus muchos nietos, me dijo que le ayudara en la lucha contra el mal, y es lo que voy a hacer, yo conocí a muchas Pretty Cure y las ayudé a derrotar a sus enemigos, hasta que sentí el ki del Imperio Fantasma, un enemigo muy poderoso, por eso estoy dispuesto a ayudar a Dave-sensei en todo lo que pueda-decía Seiji.

-Ya lo sabía-decía Megumi atónita.

-No me espera este giro de los acontecimientos-decía Hime, algo confundida por lo que acaba de suceder.

-¡Bueno, como sea! ¡Hora de transformarnos!-decía Megumi.

¡De acuerdo!-decía Hime.

-¡Hora de cambiar! ¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CAHGE!-decían ambas.

¡El Gran amor que se extiende en el mundo, Cure Lovely!-decía la misma.

-¡El Viento azul que baila en el cielo, Cure Princess!-decía la misma.

-¡Inyección de felicidad, cargada de alegría, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Megumi es una Pretty Cure, como me lo imaginaba-decía Seiji, viendo lo obvio.

-¿Así que ustedes son las nuevas Pretty Cure? ¡Choiarks, denles la bienvenida!-decía Hosshiwa.

Los Choiarks lanzan los mismos rayos que lanzaron a Seiji, pero Lovely con su espejo, les regresa su ataque, como si de un Reflector de Energía se tratase.

-¡Choiarks! ¡Tras ellas!-decía Hosshiwa.

Varios Choiarks empezaron a acercarse a las Happiness Charge.

Princess estaba un poco asustada para atacarlos, aunque no tanto.

-Princess, deja el miedo a un lado, recuerda que has entrenado para volverte más fuerte, recuerda las técnicas que te enseñe-decía Dave.

-Pero…-decía Hime, todavía con algo de miedo.

En ese instante, Cure Lovely se lanzó al ataque.

-¿Lovely?-decía Princess.

-¡Galactica Phantom!-decía Lovely, usando su reciente y más adquirida técnica, enseñada por Dave, y originalmente proveniente de Ralph jones, un militar de las fuerzas de Heidern.

Este ataque dejó a varios Choiarks en un doble K.O. (Knock Out).

-¡Lovely Explosion Bomber!-decía Lovely, achicharrando a varios Choiarks.

-Nada mal-decía Seiji, viendo lo que ha estado aprendiendo de Dave.

-¿No se ha hecho Lovely más fuerte?-preguntaba Princess sorprendida.

-¡Está muy enfadada!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Es que su Satsui no Hadou quiere despertar!-decía Dave.

-¿Satsui no Hadou? ¿También la entrenaste en el Ansatsuken?-preguntaba Seiji interesado.

-¡Sí! ¡Es que ella deseaba hacerse más fuerte, así que opté por enseñarle el Arte del Ansatsuken!-decía Dave.

Lovely había entrado en el estado del Satsui no Hadou, y algunos rasgos de su ser habían cambiado, su cabello ahora es de color plateado claro y sus ojos ahora eran color rojo oscuro, su traje se volvió color plateado con negro, y se podía sentir una fuerza aterradora procediendo de su ser.

-¡Apártense! ¡O acaso quieren que juegue un poco más con ustedes!-decía Lovely divertida.

Los Choiarks se apartaban de ella muy asustados, que hasta ya se les habían quitado las ganas de pelear con ella.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lovely? ¿Por qué se comporta así? Me da miedo-decía Princess, viendo a Lovely.

-Es verdad, así no es como actúa siempre Lovely-decía Ribborn.

-Eso yo lo puedo contestar, Lovely ha entrado en el estado de "Satsui no Hadou", por lo que ella ya no es Lovely, sino Evil Lovely, ella al parecer le gusta jugar con sus víctimas, y no matará a aquellos que crean que son débiles, es algo similar con lo que pasa con tu "Gen Diabólico"-decía Dave.

-¿Estás diciendo que Hime posee el "Gen Diabólico"?-preguntaba Seiji.

-Sí, los Mishima no son los únicos que lo poseen, las Cure azules lo poseen, así como las Cure amarillas, verdes y rojas poseen la sangre de Orochi-decía Dave.

-Así que poseen la sangre de Orochi, interesante-decía Seiji.

-Son un estorbo, me desharé de ustedes-decía Evil Lovely.

-¡Hora de Cambiar! ¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CHANGE! ¡CHERRY FLAMENCO! ¡PRECURE, PASSION DYNAMITE!-decía Evil Lovely, ganando un traje rojo, del mismo estilo que usan las españolas, haciendo un baile.

-¡Olé!-decía Evil Lovely, terminando su baile, con una explosión de fuego.

-¡Lo ha conseguido!-decía Cure Princess.

-¡Y aún no he terminado! -decía Evil Lovely, estando en el mismo traje rojo de flamenco.

-¡Shiki 524 Kamakura!-decía Evil Lovely, haciendo el HSDM de Kyo Kusanagi, envolviendo a todos los Choiarks en llamas.

En unos segundos, vuelve a su traje normal de Evil Lovely. +

-¡Has sido tú! ¡Le dijiste a los Choiarks que atacaran la cuidad, y aparte atacaste a Seiji!-decía Evil Lovely, haciendo que su energía oscura se encendiera aún más.

-Vaya, modales que tienes. Soy la dama adinerada, Hosshiwa. Y nunca haría nada tan violento. Al contrario, ese chico me atacó a mí…-decía Hosshiwa, haciendo una mala actuación de niña buena.

-¡Pero qué hipócrita!-decía Seiji como si nada.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Seiji nunca se metería con alguien más débil que él! ¡Mentirosa!-decía Evil Lovely, con mucha rabia.

-Eres bastante arrogante. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar mal de mí? ¡Saiark! ¡Castígala!-decía Hosshiwa.

Entonces, el Saiark saca una inmensa cantidad de Periódico, la cual recorre todo el lugar levitando a gran velocidad, pero Evil Lovely no se sentía que estuviera en peligro.

Simplemente Evil Lovely esperó a que el Saiark apareciera, y cuando lo hizo, le esperaría una gran sorpresita.

En eso, Cure Lovely, se apresura a atacar al Saiark, al cual le da un puñetazo en la cara, el cual lo deja paralizado por un momento, mientras Princess cae difícilmente en el suelo.

-¡Princess! ¡Deja yo me encargo del Saiark!-decía Evil Lovely.

-¿Eh? Pero…-decía Princess.

-¡No te preocupes, hace falta más que unos cuantos periódicos para debilitarme, simplemente quédate mirando!-decía Evil Lovely.

Princess quería contradecirle, pero ahora que Lovely se había convertido en Evil Lovely, tenía miedo de decir algo que la hiciera enojar, por lo que simplemente hizo lo que le dijo.

El Saiark iba a hacer nuevamente su técnica de los periódicos.

-¡Ah no, eso sí que no! ¡CROSS GIANTS!-decía Evil Lovely, haciendo un doble tornado con sus puños, esparciendo los periódicos por todos lados.

Después agarrándolo desprevenido, lo tiró al piso, y le dio un súper puñetazo que lo hiso elevarse por los aires, para después rematarlo con un Galactica Phantom, provocando que se atontara, después le ejecutó el Shun Goku Satsu, en donde se desliza rápidamente hacia el oponente, lo sujeta, y en seguida, todo se vuelve negro, Evil Lovely golpea a gran velocidad todos los puntos débiles del Saiark, mientras en la espalda de Evil Lovely, aparecía el Kanji "Nikumu" ,brillando en un color rosa intenso.

-¡Poder de Sombras, conviértete en poder de Destrucción! ¡Love PreBrace! ¡PRECURE, DARKNESS HATE SHOOT!-decía Evil Lovely.

-¡ODIO, VUELVE AL CUIELO!-decía Evil Lovely.

El ataque dio de lleno en el Saiark, purificándolo, lo que era muy raro, ya que casi nunca se había visto que energía maligna purificara a un ser maligno.

-No está nada mal. La próxima vez probaré los dulces hechos con su miseria. Bueno, que tengan un buen día-decía Hosshiwa.

-¡Y yo la próxima vez, he ejecutaré el Shun Goku Satsu! No es mi puño, sino los pecados de tu pasado lo que te matará… Mientras más malignas sean tus obras anteriores, más dolorosa será tu muerte…-decía Evil Lovely.

-¡Qué despreciable!-decía Hosshiwa, mientras se teletransportaba a su base secreta, con los demás del Imperio Fantasma.

Enseguida, el repartidor de periódico, que fue aprisionado en un espejo, fue liberado.

-¡Siento el poder de un ballet elegante!-decía Ribborn.

-Frota, por favor-decía Ribborn, entonces Hime le frota la nariz.

Ribborn estornuda, y las PreCards salen.

¡Estamos un paso más cerca de conseguir nuestro gran sueño!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Hemos conseguido una Pretty Card!-decía Princess.

-¡Sí!-decía Lovely, que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Megumi!-decía Seiji.

Inmediatamente Lovely se puso nerviosa.

-C-C-Creo que te equivocas…-decía Lovely.

-Por favor, si vi cuando te transformaste, además ya te dije que ya anteriormente había conocido a muchas Pretty Cure, pero que mi amiga de la infancia se transformaría en una, eso no me lo esperaba-decía Seiji.

-B-Bueno, si Seiji ya sabía sobre las Pretty Cure, no podemos hacer nada al respecto-decía Ribborn.

En la Mansión de Hime, con Dave, Blue, Megumi, Hime y Ribborn.

-Pues, así son las cosas-decía Blue.

-Siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, pero esto no me lo esperaba-decía Seiji.

-Siento haberte metido en esto-decía Megumi.

-No, no es eso. Los Saiarks han empezado a atacar la ciudad de Pikarigaoka. Ya no es cosa de una persona. ¡Bien, decidido! ¡No dejaré que los Saiarks se apoderen de nuestra cuidad! ¡Megumi! ¡Te ayudaré con tus deberes de Pretty Cure!-decía Seiji.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! ¡La ayuda de Seiji será muy útil!-decía Megumi.

-Pero Megumi…-decía Hime.

-¡Seiji es un chico de confianza! ¡Se le da bien el Karate, saca buenas notas, y es responsable!-decía Megumi.

-Tú deberías mejorar un poco. Querías mantener tu identidad en secreto y has hecho que parezca más sospechoso-decía Seiji, apuntándole con un dedo en la cabeza.

-Es que…-decía Megumi, con una niebla oscura en la cabeza, juntando sus dedos índices.

-Yo te ayudaré con eso-decía Seiji.

-¡Eso sería de gran ayuda! Estaba preocupada un poco por los descuidos de Megumi-decía Ribborn.

-Por favor, cuida de Megumi, Hime-decía Seiji, dándole de la mano a Hime.

-Uh… -decía Hime, sin poder responder, con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Espera. Primero quiero confirmar una cosa. Megumi. Seiji-kun. Ustedes 2 se llevan muy bien. ¿Están saliendo juntos?-preguntaba Blue de una forma muy directa.

-¿Saliendo?-preguntaba Megumi confusa.

-¿Son novios?-preguntaba Blue.

-¿Novios?-preguntaba Hime sorprendida.

-No, ¿Verdad?-decía simplemente Megumi.

-No, que va-decía Seiji.

-¿N-N-No?-decía Hime igualmente sorprendida.

-Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos bebés. ¡Somos como hermanos!-decía Megumi.

-Supongo-decía Seiji.

-Entonces, está bien-decía Blue.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntaba Seiji.

-Hay una regla de oro en esto de ser una Pretty Cure. Y es… ¡Está prohibido enamorarse!-decía Blue.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Hime confundida.

-Una buena relación está bien. Pero el drama de una mala se vuelve insoportable. ¡Por eso está prohibido para las Pretty Cure enamorarse!-decía Blue.

-No me jodas, ¿Lo dices en serio? Eso es una estupidez, sin ofenderte-decía Dave.

-¿Qué?-decía Blue, tratando de entender del porqué de la actitud de Dave.

-Antes que nada, es ilógico lo que estás diciendo, las Pretty Cure nacen del amor, ¿Por qué negarles algo para lo que han nacido? Por ejemplo, Cure Lovely, ella nació del amor, ella representa en sí al amor, ¿Le vas a negar lo que representa? Si me lo permites decir, si haces que cumplan esta ridícula regla, le estas dando al Imperio Fantasma la guerra ganada-decía Dave.

-Dave, ¿Por qué estás en contra mía?-preguntaba Blue sin poder creerlo.

-Dime Blue, ¿Lo haces, por lo que te pasó con Mirage? Blue, no metas tus asuntos personales con el trabajo, y para que lo sepas, una relación rota, no siempre acaba como tú lo describes, a veces las parejas con el corazón roto se recuperan de su estado y siguen adelante, porque así es como debe ser, no como estás actualmente Blue, que no has podido olvidarla-decía Dave.

Blue no sabía cómo responderle.

-Blue, te sugiero que pienses más las cosas, si lo pienso bien, en mis batallas junto con las Pretty Cure, el factor decisivo de las batallas se reducía a un simple sentimiento, amor, así que, Blue, para que lo sepas, mis guardianas han aumentado sus poderes debido a ese sentimiento tan especial que tienen hacia mí, el cual quieres negarles, mejor piénsalo bien si es que no quieres que las Pretty Cure pierdan poder-decía Dave.

Blue en ese momento, estaba muy pensativo, diciéndose a sí mismo si estaba haciendo lo correcto.


	4. Capítulo 4: Los nuevos poderes

Capítulo 4: Los nuevos poderes de Cure Lovely y Cure Princess, aparecen el trío de la esperanza, Las Exterme Power Girls Pretty Cure.

-¡Te queda bien! ¡Es excelente!-decía Ribborn, tomándole fotos a Hime, asombrada que le quedara el uniforme de estudiante a Hime.

-¡Estás muy linda!-decía Megumi, alagando a Hime.

-Sí, es verdad, te vez hermosa, Hime-chan!-decía Dave, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Y Dave también tiene un uniforme-decía Megumi, viendo que Dave también tenía un uniforme de su escuela.

-Hey, ¿Y está ropa?-preguntaba Hime a Blue.

-Es el uniforme de la Academia Pikarigaoka. A partir de mañana vas a ir a la escuela, junto con Dave-decía Blue.

-¿Escuela?-preguntaba Hime confundida, para luego entrar en pánico.

Minutos después.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ir!-decía Hime, que se sostenía de una alfombra, mientras estaba siendo inútilmente arrastrada por Megumi.

-Hime, no es para tanto, la escuela es un lugar divertido-decía Dave, viendo la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Puedes hacer muchos amigos en la escuela!-decía Megumi, mientras arrastraba a Hime, sin que se soltara de la alfombra.

-¿Amigos?-preguntaba Hime.

-Puedes hablar con mucha gente todos los días ¡Será muy divertido!-decía Megumi.

-¡Si vas a la escuela, harás un montón de amigos!-decía Megumi.

-¿Cuántos?-preguntaba Hime.

-¡Cien!-decía Megumi.

-¿Tantos?-preguntaba Hime, que con una fuerza monstruosa, derribó el sofá en el que se ocultaba, sacándole otra gota de sudor a Dave.

-Vaya que tener amigos, hace a uno más fuerte, literalmente hablando-decía Dave, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Así que vayamos juntas-decía Megumi.

-¿Cien amigos?-decía Hime, imaginándose a todos esos amigos.

Minutos después, de camino a la escuela. Mientras Hime se seguía imaginando a esos cien amigos, saltaba de un lado a otro, como si de una Princesa de Disney se tratase.

-¡Que divertida, divertida es la escuela! ¿Cuántos amigos haremos? ¿Uno, dos? ¡Cien!-decía Hime cantando una canción improvisada.

-Veo que Hime está exagerando un poco, eso de los amigos-decía Dave, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya tengo 3 amigos! ¡Hacer cien va a ser muy fácil!-decía Hime como si nada.

-¿Tres? ¿Quién más?-preguntaba Seiji, que las había estado acompañado a ambas, junto con Dave.

Hime simplemente los señalo a los 3.

-¡El amigo de un amigo, es un amigo!-decía Megumi, mientras abrazaba a Seiji amistosamente.

-Bueno, supongo…-decía algo inseguro Seiji, que para que no descubrieran que es un Saiayín, tenía su cola enrollada en su cintura.

-Hime, te apoyaré en todo-decía Megumi.

-De acuerdo-decía Hime.

-¿Y qué tal si nos apresuramos? No falta mucho para llegar-decía Dave, un poco celoso por la cercanía que tenía Megumi con Seiji.

Ya enfrente de la Escuela Pikarigaoka.

-C-Cuantos estudiantes…-decía Hime algo nerviosa y a la vez impresionada.

-¡Buenos días!-decía una chica.

-¡Buenos días, Isshi!-decía Megumi, a quien parecía ser una amiga cercana a ella.

Hime vio a la amiga de Megumi, y se la imagino como una amiga suya, y en su cara se veía como si se estuviera imaginando algo pervertido.

-Bien, pues yo también-decía Hime mentalmente.

-¿Te has enterado? ¡Hoy vienen dos estudiantes transferidos!-decía Isshi, al escuchar esto Hime, quedo como estatua.

-¿Ya lo sabías?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¡Pues Claro! ¡Lo sabe todo el mundo! Me pregunto si es alta… O bajita… ¡Ojalá sea una chica linda!-decía Isshi, al escuchar esto Hime, se le puso la cara colorada.

-Ya que lo has mencionado… ¡Hime!-decía Megumi, pero la nombrada ya no estaba, había huido.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Hime! ¡Hime! ¡Hime!-decía Megumi gritando.

-Bueno, aunque no esté Hime, estoy yo, el segundo estudiante transferido, soy Dave McDougal, gusto en conocerte-decía Dave, que aparentaba unos 14 a 15 años, ya que había usado sus poderes para disminuir de edad, con su porte y aura masculina hicieron sonrojar a Isshi.

-Ah, g-gusto en c-conocerte, soy Isshi-decía Isshi nerviosa, para ser sincera, era la primera vez que alguien del sexo opuesto la ponía así de nerviosa y pensativa.

-¿Qué es esta sensación que siento?-se preguntaba a sí misma Megumi, ya que al ver la reacción de Isshi al saludo de Dave, la hizo sentir de cierto modo incomoda, no sabía porque, pero así se sentía en este momento, algo dentro de sí la hacía sentirse… ¿celosa? Aun así, todavía Megumi no entendía de todo los celos, no sabía lo que los causaba.

Con Hime, Megumi, Dave y Ribborn.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?-preguntaba Ribborn estrictamente a Hime.

-No estaba preparada todavía-decía Hime apenada.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba Megumi curiosa.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Voy a hacer cien amigos enseguida!-decía Hime animadamente.

-Animo, Hime!-decía Megumi.

-¡No te preocupes, no te preocupes!-decía Hime.

-Bien, ahí voy-decía Hime.

En el salón de clases.

-Bueno, preséntense por favor-decía la maestra.

Hime estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Soy… Me llamo… Soy… Soy… Shi… Shira… Shi…-decía Hime, sin poder tranquilizarse.

-Tranquilízate. Tómatelo con calma-decía la profesora.

En ese instante, Hime intentó escapar del salón de clases, pero la maestra fue capaz de atraparla a tiempo.

-No pasa nada, no estés nerviosa. No te van a morder, ¿Verdad?-decía la maestra.

-¡Claro!-decían los alumnos.

-Escribe tu nombre en la pizarra, por favor-decía la maestra.

Y así lo hizo Hime.

-¡Chicos, llévense bien con Shirayuki-san!-decía la maestra.

-¡Sí!-decían los alumnos.

-¡Ahora es tu turno!-decía la maestra, dirigiéndose a Dave.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Dave McDougal, soy más que nada un arte marcialista, sé desde Kempo, kung-fu, taekwondo, karate, judo, aikido, Ansatsuken, y muchos más, espero que nos llevemos bien-decía Dave con su sonrisa marca "Colgate", la cual dejó a varias chicas con corazones en los ojos, y a unas molestas Hime y Megumi por algo que no entendían del todo.

Entonces fue cuando empezaron a bombardear a ambos de preguntas, como de dónde vienes, o algo parecido, Dave parecía muy tranquilo y contestaba todas las preguntas que le hacían con una rapidez digna de un récord Güines.

En cambio, Hime no sabía que contestar, que quedó K.O. con cada pregunta que le hacían.

En la enfermería.

¡Esto es demasiado para mí! ¡Y he tenido suficiente! ¡Me voy a casa!-decía Hime, ocultándose debajo de unas sábanas de una cama de la enfermería de la escuela, mientras Megumi trataba de quitárselas inútilmente.

-¡No harás ningún amigo!-decía Hime.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Me voy!-decía Hime insistente, hasta que Megumi se dio por vencida y dejó en paz a Hime.

-Hime, ¿Te das por vencida con algo así de sencillo? Por favor, hacer amigos es muy sencillo, lo único que tienes que hacer es perder ese miedo que tienes, es un obstáculo para tener amigos, es como lo que te pasó con Megumi, perdiste tu miedo y te volviste su amiga, ¿No? Es así de simple-decía Dave.

-¡Con permiso!-decía Yuuko.

-¡Yu-Yu!-decía Megumi.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-preguntaba Yuuko.

-Es la chica que me dio un caramelo el otro día-decía Hime pensando.

-¡Ya sé! ¡El amigo de un amigo, es un amigo! ¡Te la presentaré otra vez! ¡Es mi mejor amiga, Yuuko Oomori!-decía Megumi.

Yuuko sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Hime se asomó un poco, pero se volvió a esconder entre las sábanas.

-¡Hime, es tu oportunidad de hacer amigos!-decía Megumi.

-Por mucho que me lo digas…-decía Hime.

-¡venga!-decía Megumi, mientras intentaba nuevamente que saliera de entre las sábanas.

-Para… No puedo…-decía Hime.

-¡Venga, inténtalo, Hime!-decía Megumi.

Yuuko veía la escena sonriendo.

-Hey, ¿Quieres un caramelo?-preguntaba Yuuko a Hime, que seguía escondida entre las sábanas.

Hime se quedaba viendo los caramelos con cara de que los quería, para después vera a Yuuko con cara pensativa, recordando que fue una cobarde al querer huir de la clase y haberse quedado paralizada por miedo escénico.

Simplemente tomó un caramelo y se fue corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, por vergüenza.

-¡Hime!-decía Megumi, al ver a su amiga huir, mientras la perseguía.

Ene l baño de las chicas.

-¿Por qué huyes? ¡No vas a hacer amigos!-preguntaba Megumi.

-¡Estoy bien sólo contigo, Megumi! ¡Déjenme en paz!-decía Hime, mientras usaba su Espejo.

-¡Nin-nin-ninja! ¡Hora de cambiar!-decía Hime.

En ese instante, Hime se había transformado en Ninja.

-¡Me despido de vos! ¡Puf!-decía Hime, mientras usaba una bomba de humo, para salir desapercibida.

En otro lugar.

-¡Hay que ver con esta Hime! ¿Por qué no lo entiende?-decía Megumi.

-La estabas presionando demasiado. Ponte en su lugar-decía Seiji.

-Aunque, a decir verdad, a mí me tuvieron que presionar, para que dejara mi timidez a un lado, y como ven, no soy el chico tímido con las chicas que alguna vez fui-decía Dave honestamente.

-Hubiera querido que siguieras así de tímido, así por lo menos no coquetearías con las chicas a cada segundo-decía Megumi mentalmente.

-Ella no es tan impetuosa como tú-decía Seiji.

-Estaba presionándola demasiado con mi modo de pensar. Bueno, tu carácter acelerado es uno de tus puntos buenos. Tan sólo discúlpate-decía Seiji.

-Bien-decía Megumi.

Pero Dave se quedó en el mismo lugar.

-Hime, ya puedes salir, es increíble que Megumi y Seiji no lo hayan podido notar, pero yo pude verlo claramente, no puedes ocultar tu ki de mi presencia-decía Dave como si nada.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-preguntaba Hime sorprendida, mientras se quitaba una especie de camuflaje.

-Tu ki de delata, tal vez puedas esconderte, pero no tu ki, deberías mejorar tu ninjutsu-decía Dave.

-Cuando estés lista para hablar con Megumi, no dudes en contactarme-decía Dave, mientras iba a alcanzar a Megumi y Seiji.

Mientras, en un cuarto en donde se guardaban los artículos deportivos.

Hime se había ido a esconder ahí, ya que quería un lugar en el cuál pensar.

-¿Qué he estado haciendo? Megumi tiene razón, no puedo hacer amigos así. Ha sido un milagro que haya conseguido 3 amigos-decía Hime pensativa.

-Ojala yo tuviera un par de amigos-decía un profesor, que estaba escondido cerca de Hime, haciendo que se asustara.

-Pero si hacer amigos es fácil, ¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntaba cierta rubia con coletas.

-Shh, Miyako, recuerda que estamos escondidas, sólo estamos aquí porque estamos buscando al amo-decía cierta pelirroja.

-Momoko, también cállate, pueden escucharnos-decía cierta pelinegra.

Hime al escuchar las voces, tuvo curiosidad de saber quién eran y se acercó, eran una pelirroja con un mono atado en una coleta, una rubia con coletas y una pelinegra.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntaba Hime.

-Rayos, nos descubrió, y todo por tu culpa Miyako, ¿Para qué le preguntabas?-decía Momoko.

-Es que quería saber, se veía muy triste que no pudiera hacer amigos-decía Miyako.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-preguntaba Hime.

-Me llamo Momoko Akatsutsumi-decía la pelirroja.

-Y yo me llamo Miyako Gotokuji-decía la rubia.

-Y por último, me llamo Kaoru Matsubara-decía la pelinegra.

-Ustedes son de otra escuela, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba el profesor a las chicas.

-Sí, pero por favor no nos corra, estábamos buscando a alguien, pero no pudimos encontrarlo-decía Momoko.

-Bueno, no es un inconveniente. Soy profesor, pero ninguno de mis estudiantes habla conmigo-decía el profesor.

-¿A pesar de que eres profesor?-preguntaba Hime.

-Sí… a pesar de eso-decía el profesor.

-¡A los otros profesores les va bien! Comparado con ellos, soy… Soy…-decía el profesor haciendo berrinche, como lo haría un joven.

-¡No llores!-decía Hime.

-Y sé por qué es. No estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo y siempre estoy apresurando las cosas. Así que no puedo abrirme a otras personas-decía el profesor.

En ese momento, Hime pudo darse cuenta del parecido que tenía con el profesor, el trío de chicas los escuchaban a ambos atentamente.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo-decía Hime.

-Cuando me dicen que me lleve bien con todos, me preocupo y me pongo nervioso-decía el profesor.

-Te entiendo, te entiendo. Es terrible para los dos-decía Hime.

En ese momento, los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, tú eres un profesor, así que no deberías preocuparte tanto. Tan solo enseña tus lecciones-decía Hime.

-Pues, adiós-decía el profesor, dejando sola a Hime con el trío de chicas.

-Y ustedes, ¿Quién es al que están buscando?-preguntaba Hime.

-Es alguien a quien conocemos muy bien, siempre nos ayudaba en las buenas y en las malas, y es la persona más increíble que podamos haber conocido, es guapo, inteligente y gentil-decía Momoko.

-¿Y cómo es esa persona que están buscando?-preguntaba Hime.

-Es alguien que atrae mucho la atención de las chicas, es muy popular, y es un arte marcialista, además es el vocalista de una banda de Power Metal-decía Miyako con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene esa persona?-preguntaba Hime.

-Tiene como 23 o 24 años, y es muy guapo, aunque a decir verdad, siempre se mete en problemas cuando menos lo esperas, pero aun así, es una persona confiable con el que puedes contar-decía Kaoru algo sonrojada por lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Y ese joven tiene un nombre?-preguntaba Hime.

-Sí, se llama Dave McDougal-decían las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que se referían a él, pero, ¿Por qué lo andan buscando precisamente a él?- se preguntaba Hime mentalmente.

Mientras, con el profesor.

-¿Qué debería hacer?-se preguntaba el profesor.

-Si te preocupa tanto, ¿Qué te parece hacer desaparecer la escuela?-preguntaba Namakelda, llamando la atención del profesor.

-Es porque existe este lugar que la gente crece bien y a los vagos les da un trato frío. Así que yo te ayudaré-decía Namakelda, mientras le brillaban los ojos de color rojo.

-¡Que el futuro reflejado en el espejo se vuelva terrible!-decía Namakelda, mientras aparecían cientos de espejos, en los cuales, el profesor quedó atrapado en uno de ellos.

-Ven, ven… ¡Saiark!-decía Namakelda.

En ese momento, aparece un Saiark negro, con un cono de los que ponen en las calles para bloquear los caminos.

Este Saiark es visto por los alumnos que corren despavoridos, para poco después, Hime darse cuenta de que el profesor con el que estuvo antes, fue una víctima que transformaron en Saiark.

-¡Profesor!-decía Hime.

-¡Tengo que salvarlo!-decía Hime mentalmente.

-¡Hora de cambiar! ¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CHANGE!-decía Hime, transformándose en Cure Princess.

-¡El Viento azul que baila en el cielo, Cure Princess!-decía la misma.

-¡Detente!-decía Cure Princess.

En ese momento, se desató una batalla entre el Saiark y Cure Princess, en donde Cure Princess estaba en un pequeño aprieto.

-¡Princess!-decía Megumi, yendo en rescate de su compañera, pero unos Choiarks se metieron en su camino.

-¡Lárguense de nuestra escuela!-decía Hime gritando.

-¡Hora de cambiar! ¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CHANGE!-decía Megumi.

-¡El Gran Amor que se extiende en el mundo, Cure Lovely!-decía la misma.

-¡PERCURE KIKC!-decía Cure Lovely, dando una patada poderosa a los Choiarks.

Mientras tanto, con Cure Princess, estaba esquivando los ataques del Saiarks, que eran muy veloces por cierto.

-¡Princess Bala Machine Gun!-decía Cure Princess, lanzando balas mágicas a gran velocidad, que curiosamente parecían ráfagas de ki disparadas a gran velocidad.

Pero, el ataque fue repelido por el Saiark, que mandó a volar a Cure Princess, que curiosamente es ayudada a levantarse por tres chicas que curiosamente había conocido.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Momoko a Cure Princess.

-No te preocupes, sólo con ver las acciones de ese hombre, podemos saber que no es una buena persona-decía Miyako viendo con desagrado a Namakelda.

-Y también, quiero patearle el trasero a ese hombre por haber creado todo este caos-decía Kaoru absolutamente enfadada, y cuando algo la hacía enfadar, sinceramente no era nada bueno.

-Eres muy débil. Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntaba Namakelda.

-Somos tu peor pesadilla-decían las tres al mismo tiempo, mientras sostenían en sus manos una especie de artefacto de transformación.

-¡EXTEREM POWER, PRECURE, MAXIMUM CHARGE!-decían las tres al mismo tiempo.

Momoko cambio a una vestimenta roja, con un parecido al traje de Cure Rouge, con un toque del de Cure Passion.

-¡La Explosión de fuego de las profundidades terrestres, Cure Magma!-decía Momoko transformada.

Con Miyako, su traje cambió a uno parecido al de Cure Aqua, con detalles del de Cure Marine.

-¡El Océano de los dioses místicos, Cure Sea!-decía Miyako transformada.

Con Kaoru, su traje era una combinación de los trajes de Cure March, Cure Egret y Milky Rose.

-¡La Devastación demoledora, Cure Earth!-decía Kaoru transformada.

-¡Juntas uniendo los poderes de la naturaleza, juntas somos Extreme Power Girls Pretty Cure!-decían las tres, acabando con su presentación.

-¿Qué? ¿Más Pretty Cure? No me esperaba esto, Saiark, encárgate de ellas también-decía Namakelda.

El Saiark ataca a Cure Magma, pero ella esquiva su ataque rápidamente, para después hacerle al Saiark el Shiki 524 Kamakura (HSDM de Kyo Kusanagi en KOF 2002 Y 2002 UM).

Intenta atacar a Cure Sea, pero ella esquiva al Saiark con mucha facilidad y le hace el Chou Ryuuko Ranbu (HSDM de Yuri Sakazaki en KOF 2002 UM).

Al ponerse de pie, trata de atacar a Cure Earth, pero se anticipa a sus movimientos y le hace el Firinkazan (HSDM de Goro Daimon en KOF 2002 UM), azota fuertemente en el piso con su pierna, dejando mareado al oponente, para hacerle hace 4 llaves, pisa fuertemente al suelo, para hacer que se eleve por los aires y sujetarlo, para al último, pisa el suelo con fuerza, explotándolo fuertemente.

Cure Princess se les quedaba mirando a estas Pretty Cure con cara de asombro, preguntándose mentalmente en dónde habían aprendido tales técnicas de combate.

-Parece que sigues siendo una inútil, siempre te tienen que estar ayudando-decía Namakelda, haciendo enojar a Cure Princess.

-Yo también tengo mis técnicas-decía Cure Princess.

En eso, Cure Princess confunde al Saiark y le hace el Error Code 2002 (HSDM de Yashiro Nanakase en el KOF 2002 y 2002 UM), en donde se arrodilla, para después soltarle 16 hits a una velocidad mayor, y por ultimo con un golpe al cielo, dejando tirado al Saiark adolorido.

-No tengo idea de cómo te volviste tan fuerte, pero eso no se va a quedar así. Saiark, llena de moho esta escuela-decía Namakelda.

Y así lo hace el Saiark.

-No te dejare hacerlo, ¡KAISER WAVE!-decía Cure Princess, haciendo la técnica característica de Rugal Bernstein y Dave.

El ataque da de lleno en el Saiark, que sale volando por los aires, estrellándose en el suelo.

No sabes cuándo rendirte-decía Namakelda molesto.

-¡Por supuesto! Si la escuela desaparece… Todavía no le he dado las gracias…-decía Cure Princess, acordándose de Yuuko.

-¡Y todavía no me he hecho amiga de la chica que me dio el caramelo!-decía Cure Princess.

-¡KAISER PHOENIX!-decía Cure Princess, mientras hacia otra de las técnicas más significativas y poderosas de Rugal Bernstein y Dave., lanzando esferas tanto normales, como esferas eléctricas consecutivamente, debilitando considerablemente al Saiark, dándole 4 Kaiser Wave versión esfera eléctrica, y 2 Kaiser Wave normales.

-Puede que sea muy tímida y que me ponga muy nerviosa al conocer a gente, ¡Pero quiero hacer amigos aquí!-decía Cure Princess.

-¿Amigos? Qué tontería. Relacionarte con los demás es muy molesto. Saiark-decía Namakelda.

El Saiark, con la fuerza que le quedaba, se fue a atacar a Cure Princess, pero Cure Magma lo interceptó y le hizo un Rissing Tackle, que son unas patadas invertidas en el aire, boca abajo, haciendo que el Saiark cayera precipitadamente en el suelo, para ser rematado por Cure Lovely, que golpeaba al Saiark con 2 Choiarks.

-¡Lovely!-decía Cure Princess.

-¡Siento llegar tarde! Princess, he dicho muchas cosas que no debía. Lo siento-decía Cure Lovely, disculpándose.

-Lovely… No, yo siento haberte preocupado y haber huido-decía Cure Princess.

-¡Bueno, démonos prisa y vayamos con Yu-Yu! Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son ellas?-preguntaba Cure Lovely por el trío de chicas.

-Son unas amigas que hace poco conocí-decía Princess.

-Ya veo-decía Lovely.

Princess asentía rápidamente.

-¿Adónde creen que van? Acabaré con ustedes aquí mismo-decía Namakelda.

-¡Vamos Princess!-decía Lovely.

-¡Primero me haré amiga de Yuuko!-decía Princess.

-¡HORA DE CAMBIAR! ¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CHANGE! ¡SHERBET BALLET! ¡PRECURE, ARABESQUE SHOWER!-decía Princess, mientras se vestía con un vestido de ballet de color púrpura, y relajaba a todos los Choiarks.

-¡Y después hare cien amigos a mi ritmo!-decía Princess.

-¡Luz del valor, conviértete en poder sagrado! ¡Love PreBrace! ¡PRECURE, BLUE HAPPY SHOOT!-decía Princess.

Para sorpresa de todas, el Saiark es capaz de esquivar el ataque.

-¿Lo esquivó? ¡Imposible!-decía Princess sin poder creer.

-No puede ser-decía Lovely incrédula.-

Pero Cure Magma llega a tiempo a atacar, antes de que el Saiark empiece su contraataque, y con un golpe, hace que se quede quieto el Saiark, (HSDM de Zero de KOF 2002 UM) instantáneamente Magma se pone de espaldas, viendo como el alma del Saiark es separada de su cuerpo y queda aparte.

Y después, Cure Sea le hace el Secret Mirage al Saiark (HSDM de King en el KOF 2002 UM), en donde ataca al Saiark con patadas múltiples, hasta que lo remata con una patada fuerte.

Y Cure Earth le hace una técnica, en donde emplea una maniobra de hilos, que dañan al Saiark en cuestión de segundos (HSDM de Krizalid en el KOF 2002 UM), después Cure Magma le regresa el alma al Saiark, que queda todo malherido al haber recibido todos esos ataques conjuntos, así acabando con la técnica.

Entonces, las tres se ponen en conjunto, para lanzar un ataque juntas.

-¡ELEMENTOS DEL FUEGO, AGUA Y TIERRA, ESCUCHEN MI LLAMADO Y PIRIFIQUEN A ESTE SER CONTAMINADO POR LA MALDAD! ¡PRECURE, ELEMENTAL TRHEE FUSION!-decían las tres al mismo tiempo.

Como el Saiark estaba muy debilitado por tantos ataques que recibió, no pudo esquivar a este último, por lo que el rayo lo alcanzo, así purificándolo.

-¿Así que ese es el poder de la amistad? No, no, ha sido casualidad. Todavía no he mostrado mi verdadero poder-decía Namakelda.

-¡Pues déjame mostrarte lo que es verdadero poder!-decía Dave, mientras atacaba a Namakelda con combinaciones de puñetazos y dos patadas ascendentes, más otras tres patadas, para luego hacer el Genocide Cutter tres veces seguidas, y después hacerle la técnica Destrucción Omega, versión Super Desesperación, dejándolo malherido.

-¡Maldito! Esta me la pagarás. Entiendes-decía Namakelda, mientras se iba de escena, teletransportándose.

Curiosamente, encima del edificio de la escuela estaba Cure Fortune viendo la batalla que habían tenido las Pretty Cure, Magma, Sea, Earth y Dave se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Minutos después.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Hime al maestro.

-Más o menos…-decía el profesor.

-¡Profesor, lo he decidido! ¡Seré más abierta y más agresiva! ¡Me calmaré y haré amigos uno a uno! ¡Así que Tú también deberías reunir el valor! ¡Porque nosotros ya somos amigos!-decía Hime.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Yo también me esforzaré!-decía el profesor.

Megumi veía esto con cara de alegría.

-¡Siento el poder de un vigoroso baile de hip hop!-decía Ribborn.

-Frota, por favor-decía Ribborn, Megumi le frota la nariz a Ribborn.

Inmediatamente Ribborn estornuda, apareciendo una nueva PreCrad.

-¡Estamos un paso más cerca de nuestro gran deseo!-decía Ribborn, mientras guardaba la carta en un libro.

Con Hime y Yuuko.

Aunque Hime había dicho que se haría amiga de Yuuko, le era difícil hablar con toda naturalidad, ya hasta parecía un robot en su forma de caminar.

-Um…-decía Hime.

-¿Sí?-decía Yuuko.

-Um… Los caramelos que me diste estaban muy buenos. Gracias -decía Hime un poco forzado.

-Me alegro que te hayan gustado-decía Yuuko.

-¡U-Um! ¡Soy Hime Shirayuki! ¡Mi hobby es la moda! ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-preguntaba Hime.

En ese instante, Yuuko toma con sus dos manos la mano de Hime.

-Hime-chan, ¿Verdad? Soy Yuuko Oomori. ¡Mi hobby es comer comida deliciosa! ¡Encantada!-decía Yuuko.

-¡Yuuko-chan! ¡Entonces te llamaré Yuuko!-decía Hime.

-Hay, ¿Quieres un caramelo?-preguntaba Yuuko.

-¡Sí!-decía Hime.

-¡Yo también quiero uno!-decía Megumi.

-Vaya, siempre tan enérgicas como siempre-decía Dave, llagando junto con las tres chicas antes mencionadas.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntaba Yuuko.

-Ellas son amigas mías, preséntense-decía Dave.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Momoko Akatsutsumi-decía la misma.

-Me llamo Miyako Gotokuji, gusto en conocerlas-decía la misma.

-Kaoru Matsubara, un gusto-decía la misma.

-Me llamo Megumi Aino, es bueno conocer a algunas amigas de Dave-decía Megumi alegremente.

-Yuuko Oomori, encantada de conocerlas-decía Yuuko sonriente.

-¿Y qué hacen por aquí?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Venimos a visitar a Dave, él es un amigo "muy especial" para nosotras-decía Momoko.

Lo de "amigo muy especial", no lo tomaron muy bien tanto Megumi como Hime, que se quedaron viendo a Dave con cara de "mejor ni digas nada, porque te mato", y Dave, que conocía muy bien esa cara, mejor se quedó callado.

-Rayos, ¿Por qué tendré unas guardianas tan celosas? Ya hasta parecen mis madres-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.


	5. Capítulo 5: Ayudando a los necesitados

Capítulo 5: Ayudando a los necesitados, el despertar del poder del "Gen diabólico" de Princess.

* * *

Tanto Megumi, Hime y Yuuko, así como Dave, estaban saliendo de clases, después de un gran día ajetreado.

-Hime-chan, ¿Ya te has acostumbrado a la escuela?-preguntaba Yuuko.

Hime instantáneamente se puso nerviosa por dicha pregunta, lo que automáticamente la pregunta se contestó por sí sola.

¿Todavía te pones nerviosa cuando hablas con Yuu-Yuu?-preguntaba Megumi.

Hime no supo qué contestar, por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Quieres un caramelo?-preguntaba Yuuko a Hime.

Inmediatamente la cara de Hime se iluminó, y rápidamente lo tomó, para después devorar dicho manjar.

-¡Qué dulce!-decía Hime.

-¡Qué rápido se te quitó el miedo!-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Su caramelo de miel está muy bueno, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Megumi a Hime.

-Hay, ¿Cómo los haces?-preguntaba Hime a Yuuko.

-Pues… ¡Es un secreto! ¡Un misterio!-decía Yuuko.

-¿Acaso creían que iba a decir algo tan importante, para que después fuera divulgado por casi todo el mundo?-preguntaba Dave a ambas chicas, que se avergonzaron por lo que había dicho Dave.

-¡Para que lo sepan, el ingrediente secreto es mi amor!-decía Yuuko.

Al decir esto Yuuko, ambas quedaron sorprendidas, aparentemente.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a ayudar en casa-decía Yuuko despidiéndose.

-¡Bye-bye!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Hime, Dave, ¿quieren venir a mi casa?-preguntaba Megumi a ambos.

-Mi madre va a hacer tortitas-decía Megumi.

-¿Tortitas? ¡Sí! ¡Sí!-decía Hime alegre, aparentemente.

-Por mí no hay problema, además seguramente Mina va a querer verme después de un tiempo-decía Dave, sacándole a ambas gotas de sudor en la cabeza al acordarse de la prima loca de Megumi, que siempre le hablaba de Dave y su Grupo Dragonheart, y lo buenos que eran en la guitarra.

* * *

Minutos después, en las calles.

-¡Tortitas! ¡Tortitas! ¡Tortitas!-decía una y otra vez Hime.

-¡Se ve que a Hime le gustan las Tortitas!-decía Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Es la primera vez que te invita a su casa!-decía Ribborn a Hime.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Es la primera vez que una amiga me invita a su casa! ¿Qué hago? ¡Puede que me ponga nerviosa cuando conozca a tu madre!-decía Hime alterada por sus nervios.

-¡No te preocupes!-decía Megumi, cuando de repente vio una lata de refresco tirada, y fue a recogerla.

-¿Qué es? ¿Dinero?-preguntaba Hime.

-No, basura-decía Megumi.

-¿Basura?-preguntaba Hime confundida.

-Y allí también-decía Megumi, recogiendo todavía más basura.

-¿Por qué estás recogiendo la basura?-preguntaba Hime curiosa.

-Es normal recogerla si al vez en el suelo, ¿No?-decía Megumi.

-Y además se recoge la basura para mantener limpia la cuidad, y así evitamos la contaminación-decía Dave, entonces Hime entendió a lo que Dave se refería.

Entonces, es cuando Megumi, Hime y Dave ven a un chico tirar una botella de agua vacía al piso.

-¡No tires basura!-le dijo Megumi el chico.

El chico simplemente ignoró a Megumi.

-¡Yo siempre la tiro en su sitio! ¡Es imperdonable!-decía Hime, mientras instintivamente iba a usar su Espejo Pretty Cure para enseñarle una lección a ese chico, pero Dave la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Dave?-preguntaba Hime.

-Dejen yo me encargo de esto-decía Dave, mientras iba a tener una pequeña charla con ese chico.

-Oye, piensa bien en lo que haces, influyes en los demás a que contaminen la ciudad, le da un al aspecto al ambiente, y además en un día posiblemente hagas que esta ciudad se convierta en un verdadero basurero, ¿Quieres que así sea la cuidad en dónde vives?-decía Dave, mientras hizo que el chico reflexionara sobre sus acciones.

-Lo siento-decía el chico.

-Así está mejor, luchemos por una ciudad más limpia-decía Dave alegremente.

-Sí-decía el chico, mientras veía con admiración a Dave.

-Guau, Dave, eres increíble, yo hubiera necesitado de las Precards, pero tú simplemente necesitaste de tu propia autoridad para hacerle notar lo que estaba mal-decía Hime maravillada.

-Dave, de verdad eres alguien "muy especial"-decía Megumi sonrojada.

-¡Haz buenas acciones y conseguirás comida deliciosa!-decía Megumi.

-¡Sí! ¡Mis tortitas!-decía Hime.

-¡No era lo correcto decir, hacer algo sin nada a cambio!-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

De repente, tanto Megumi, como Hime y Dave ven a un cachorro aparentemente herido.

-¡Está herido!-decía Megumi.

-¡Megumi!-decía Hime.

-Esperen, déjenme ver la herida del cachorro-decía Dave, mientras Megumi le pasaba el cachorro.

-No es nada grave, creo que puedo curar una herida sencilla-decía Dave, mientras aplicaba algo de su poder en el cachorro, mientras lo curaba a una velocidad muy rápida.

-Listo, ya puedes irte-decía Dave soltando al cachorro, mientras éste le lamia el rostro como agradecimiento.

-¡John!-decía El chico de hace rato, que al parecer era el dueño de dicho perro.

-Tu perro estaba herido, así que lo curé con mis poderes-decía Dave.

-Gracias, no sé qué decir para agradecértelo-decía el chico.

-Pues, para la próxima cuida mejor a tu perro-decía Dave.

-Dave, no dejas de sorprenderme-decía Hime.

-Guau, como quisiera tener esa clase de poderes curativos-decía Megumi.

-Mamá… mamá…-decía una niña de unos 6 años, llorando.

-¿Se ha perdido?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Eviten usar las Precards en situaciones simples-decía Dave, pensando en lo que Megumi y Hime iban a hacer enseguida.

-Usen su Supervelocidad, que para eso las entrené, así esto también contará como un entrenamiento más-decía Dave para la desgracia de ambas Cure.

* * *

Minutos después.

-¡Mamá de Mi-chan!-decía Megumi corriendo, para ver si su madre contestaba su llamada.

-¡Mamá de Mi-chan!-decía Hime, igual que Megumi iba corriendo.

Mientras, Mi-chan iba con Dave, cargándola en sus brazos.

-Dime, ¿No te acuerdas cómo te perdiste?-preguntaba Dave a la pequeña.

-No lo sé, sólo sé que estaba jugando en el parque, y después me encontraba buscando a mi Mamá-decía la pequeña Mi-chan.

-¿Quieres que cante una canción para calmarte?-decía Dave a la pequeña.

La niña solo asentía con la cabeza.

Entonces Dave se acordó de una canción que su prima Cynthia le cantaba cuando era más joven, y se la cantó a la pequeña para que se calmara.

* * *

-¿Y qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ahora no sonríes? ¡Mírame y dímelo!-decía Dave cantando a la niña, extrañamente apareció música de la nada, desorientando a la niña.

-¡Ya no estoy triste! Quiero oír que me lo digas. ¡Voy a quedarme, hasta que sonrías tú!-decía Dave cantando.

-¡Sonríe ahora, que yo estoy contigo siempre! ¡Qué me tienes a tu lado, porque para eso estoy!-decía Dave cantando.

-¡Sonríe ahora, porque ya no estás solita! ¡Porque tienes un amigo, y ese amigo soy yo!-decía Dave cantando.

-¡Ojalá nunca se nos olvide que la sonrisa de un niño vale más que todo el mundo!-decía Dave, de alguna manera hacía sentir mejor a la pequeña.

-¡Ya no estoy triste, quiero oír que me lo digas! ¡Voy a quedarme hasta que sonrías tú!-decía Dave cantando.

-¡Sonríe ahora, que yo estoy contigo siempre! ¡Qué me tienes a tu lado, porque para eso estoy!-decía Dave cantando.

-¡Sonríe ahora, porque ya no estás solita! ¡Porque tienes un amigo, y ese amigo soy yo! Sonríe, sonríe, sonríe-decía Dave cantando, terminando de cantar la canción.

* * *

-¿Ya no estás triste?-preguntaba Dave a Mi-chan.

-No, ya no lo estoy, Onii-chan-decía Mi-chan.

-¡Me alegro! No me gustó verte llorar, es mejor de esta manera-decía Dave.

Tanto Megumi como Hime, que aunque estaban ayudando a busca a la madre de Mi-chan, habían escuchado la canción de Dave, que había calmado a la pequeña, así admirando aún más a Dave.

-Dave sin duda será un gran padre-decía Megumi.

-Sí, no hay duda-decía Hime.

Siguieron buscando, hasta que por fin la encontraron.

-¡Mi-chan!-decía la madre de la misma.

-¡Mamá!-decía Mi-chan, mientras Dave la entregaba en sus manos.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!-decía la madre de Mi-chan.

-De nada-decía Dave.

-Mamá, el Onii-chan me cantó una canción que me calmó-decía Mi-chan.

-¿A sí? ¿Y cuál fue?-preguntaba su madre.

-Fue una canción que escuchaba mucho en mi infancia, mi prima Cynthia me la cantaba siempre, me daba fuerzas y me animaba a seguir adelante-decía Dave, recordando quién le había cantado la canción, así aumentando sus ánimos.

-¡Bye, bye! ¡Adiós Onii-chan!-decía Mi-chan despidiéndose de todos.

-Tengo hambre de tanto correr de aquí para allá-decía Hime cansada.

Después Megumi señalo en una dirección.

-¿Y ahora qué?-decía Hime, empezando a fastidiarse.

Fue cuando Dave vio a lo que se refería Megumi, era a un joven de la edad de Dave, su edad real, ya que Dave estaba en un cuerpo de 14 años, pero su edad real era de un joven de 25 años, aunque su cuerpo representaba de 20 años, que estaba escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, viendo a una joven de su misma edad aparentemente, sentada en una banca del parque.

-Um, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-preguntaba Megumi al joven, a lo que el joven se altera.

-Sospechoso…-decía Hime.

-No soy nadie sospechoso…-decía el joven nervioso.

-¿Por qué estás mirando a esa chica?-preguntaba Hime al joven.

-Pues… -iba a decir el joven, pero todos se esconden, incluso Dave, evitando que la mujer joven los viera, detrás de un árbol.

-Es mi novia…Había pensado proponerle matrimonio hoy. Pero no creo que tenga el valor-decía el joven, refiriéndose a sí mismo.

-¿De verdad no crees tener el valor para proponerle matrimonio a tu propia novia?-preguntaba Dave impresionado por lo cobarde que parecía el joven.

-Pues no-decía el joven muy tímido.

Es entonces cuando Dave se dirige hacia la novia del joven.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntaba el joven a Dave.

-Pues qué crees, voy a platicar con ella, y no sé, tal vez coqueteé con ella y después la invite a una cita, lo que ocurra primero-decía Dave descaradamente.

-No puedes hacer eso, es mi novia-decía el joven notándose levemente enojado por la actitud de Dave.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes o no el valor de proponerle matrimonio a tu novia? Aunque te ayudaran, tu relación no funcionaría, si tienes el coraje para hacer algo así, entonces serás considerado un verdadero hombre-decía Dave, dejando perplejo al joven, después Dave aparece unas rosas rojas por arte de magia y se las entrega al joven.

-Es un regalo, por si te decides proponerle matrimonio a tu novia, porque si sabías, a las mujeres les gusta recibir regalos, como flores o chocolates-decía Dave, ya que él conocía la forma de pensar de sus compadres, o sea, los de su mismo sexo.

Después de pensarlo mucho, el joven se animó a proponerle matrimonio.

-¡Yukiko-san! ¡Cásate conmigo, por favor!-decía el joven, diciendo el nombre de su novia.

-¡Lo haré encantada!-decía la novia del mismo, así pudiendo obtener su respuesta.

-¡Una proposición! ¡Una sonrisa de amor, es una sonrisa encantadora!-decía Megumi cantando, sinceramente Avril Lavinge canta mejor que ella.

-¿No te cansas de ayudar? Tú también Dave-decía Hime.

-Para nada-decía Megumi.

-Yo sólo ayudo a los que puedo ayudar por mi propio esfuerzo, ya que yo sé que no puedo hacer a todos felices-decía Dave.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Hime.

-Porque me encanta ver la sonrisa de todos. ¡Porque todos son felices! ¡Felices y alegres! ¡Es lo mejor!-decía Megumi.

-Igualmente-decía Dave.

-Yo estoy hambrienta ahora, así que no lo siento-decía Hime.

-¡Eso no es bueno! ¡Inyección de felicidad!-decía Megumi, mientras tomaba de los brazos a Hime y empezaba a agitarla por todos lados.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Pues ahora estoy mareada, aunque mi felicidad aumentó en un 34% más o menos-decía Hime, con hélices en los ojos.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien se llevan!-decía Yuuko, que había llegado repentinamente.

-¡Yuu-Yuu! ¿Estás haciendo repartos?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¡Un almuerzo!-decía Hime, mientras abrazaba a Yuuko.

-Este es de un cliente, así que no puedo dártelo. Pero tengo caramelos recién hechos-decía Yuuko, dándole uno de sus caramelos a Hime.

-Estoy curada-decía Hime, al haber probado el caramelo de Yuuko.

-Estar con Megumi-chan te mantiene muy ocupada-decía Yuuko.

-¡Ya ves! ¡No para de ayudar a todos! ¡Es agotador! ¡Dave-sama resultó ser igual, o aún peor que Megumi!-decía Hime quejándose.

-¡Ayudar a la gente es bueno!-decía Megumi.

-¡Aunque también depende de qué tipo de gente ayudas!-decía Dave, a todas les extrañó que Dave dijera eso, pero bueno.

-Pero, ¿No te alegra ver a todo el mundo feliz?-preguntaba Yuuko.

-¡Tienes razón, pero cansa!-decía Hime.

-¡Entonces, vámonos corriendo a casa! ¡Las tortitas nos esperan!-decía Megumi.

-¡Oye, deja de tirar!-decía Hime, mientras Dave las seguía como si nada, Yuuko veía como se iban con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-La belleza de la amistad-decía Yuuko, mientras veía como se alejaba Dave, con un sonrojo leve en su rostro.

* * *

En casa de Megumi.

-¡Mamá! ¡He traído a una amiga y a Dave-sama!-decía Megumi a su madre.

-¡Vaya! ¡Bienvenidos!-decía la madre de Megumi.

-¡E-Encantada de conocerte! ¡Soy Hime Shirayuki!-decía Hime con cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Así que tú eres Hime-chan?-preguntaba la madre de Megumi.

-¡Tus ojos son enormes! ¡Y tus pestañas son muy largas! ¡Tu pelo es muy rizado! ¡Pareces una princesa de verdad!-decía la madre de Megumi, desconocido para ella de que en realidad era una princesa.

-N-No… Qué va…-decía Hime nerviosa.

-¡Mucho gusto señora! ¡Soy Dave McDougal!-decía Dave, presentándose ante la madre de Megumi.

-¡He oído de ti por mi sobrina Mina! ¡Eres un joven muy educado! ¡Y también muy apuesto! ¡Sin duda eres un Don Juan! ¡Y también el vocalista de la banda Dragonheart! Debo suponer que por eso Mina te admira mucho-decía la madre de Megumi, haciendo sonrojar a Dave.

-N-N-No, qué va, es mi forma de ser, aunque hay algunas chicas que están interesadas en mí-decía Dave un poco más relajado.

* * *

Minutos después, en las calles.

-Qué bien, Megumi. Te llevas muy bien con tu madre-decía Hime.

-¿Y tus padres?-preguntaba Megumi.

Repentinamente Hime dejó de caminar.

-Mis padres están encerrados dentro del espejo. Junto a todos los ciudadanos del reino-decía Hime.

-Dave, ¿Y qué hay de tus padres?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Nunca los conocí-decía Dave.

-¿Cómo que nunca los conociste?-preguntaba Megumi curiosa.

-Es que mis padres murieron cuando era un recién nacido, me protegieron de un demonio que quería mis poderes, m tutor fue mi Tío Rugal, que siempre digo que es mi primo, sólo para molestarlo, los que sí son mis primos, son Adelheid, que siempre le decimos Adel, y Rose Bernstein, de lo que sé que mi Tío Rugal me dijo de mis padres, es que mi madre era mitad mexicana, mitad alemana, era media-hermana de mi Tío Rugal, y mi padre era estadounidense, uno de los más reconocidos en todo el País-decía Dave.

Hime y Megumi ya no sabían que pensar de Dave, Megumi tenía a sus padres, aunque su madre estaba enferma, pero seguía con vida y de eso estaba muy agradecida, Hime sabía que sus padres estaban encerrados en los espejos junto con sus ciudadanos en el Reino Blue Sky, pero seguían con vida, y estaba feliz por eso, pero los padres de Dave ya estaban muertos, y habían arriesgado su vida para proteger la suya, y eso significaba que lo querían y mucho.

-Dave, debiste haber tenido una vida muy dura, ¿Verdad?-decía Megumi.

-Sí, y saben, las envidio un poco, ya que por lo menos ustedes tienen a sus padres con vida, como quisiera haber comido un poco de comida cacera hecha por mi madre-decía Dave ilusionado.

-Yo también quiero probar la comida de mi madre-decía Hime.

-¡Los salvaremos sin duda! ¡Reuniremos todas las cartas y cumpliremos tu deseo!-decía Megumi.

-¿Y tú, Megumi? Cuando reunamos todas las cartas, ¿Qué vas a pedir?-preguntaba Hime.

-Desearé que mi madre se recupere-decía Megumi.

Hime reaccionaba confundida.

-Pude notar que parece muy sana, pero estoy seguro que posee un cuerpo muy débil, tal vez tiene anemia-decía Dave.

-Puede parecer que esté bien, pero su cuerpo es muy débil. Siempre tiene que tomarse muchas medicinas. Por eso, mi deseo será que se recupere-decía Megumi.

-¡Entonces, reunamos todas las cartas y cumplamos nuestro deseo!-decía Hime.

-¡Sí! ¡Juntas! ¡Pretty Cure! ¡Go!-decía Megumi.

-¡Go!-decía Hime, mientras ambas terminaban riéndose.

-Megumi, sí quieres, yo podría conceder tu deseo de curar a tu madre-decía Dave.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?-decía Megumi interesada.

-Sí, otro de mis trabajos, aparte de proteger los Universos, es conceder deseos, los deseos se conceden a un precio, los deseos egoístas se pagan con enfermedades, dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación, pero los deseos sinceros se pagan con lealtad, amistad, compasión, cariño, y sobre todo amor-decía Dave.

-Megumi, ¿Quieres que tu madre se cure?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, ¿Pero a qué precio me costará su curación?-preguntaba Megumi.

-No te preocupes, después te digo cuál es el precio, mientras desea lo que quieras-decía Dave.

-Bueno, sí así es, deseo que mi madre se cure de toda clase de enfermedad-decía Megumi.

-Deseo concedido-decía Dave, mientras en su frente aparecía el Sol sobrepuesto con la Luna Creciente, lanzando un rayo hacia los cielos.

Una vez que cesara e rayo, el símbolo que apareció en la frente de Dave desaparece.

-Tu madre ha sido curada-decía Dave.

-Dave, ¿Estás seguro de eso?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Claro, muy seguro-decía Dave.

En ese instante, Megumi estaba saltando de felicidad, cual una niña pequeña se tratara.

* * *

Mientras en el Imperio Phantom.

-Siento calidez y amor de esa ciudad otra vez. ¡Hagan algo!-decía la Reina Mirage.

-Hemos estado pensado largo y tendido…-decía Namakelda.

-¡Las Pretty Cure no dejan de entrometerse!-decía Hosshiwa.

-Reina Mirage-sama, tengo una gran idea. Parece que a las Pretty Cure les encanta ayudar a los demás, especialmente a ese desagradable Guardián del Multiverso. ¿Por qué no les tendemos una trampa?-decía Deep Mirror.

-No suena nada mal-decía Mirage.

-Tiene pinta de ser un incordio…-decía Namakelda.

-Entonces, yo me encargo-decía Hosshiwa.

* * *

De vuelta con Megumi, Hime y Dave.

-Megumi, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto ayudar a los demás?-preguntaba Hime.

-Porque mi medre me dijo que ver a todos sonreír es lo mejor del mundo. Yo soy feliz si puedo hacer a los demás felices-decía Megumi.

-Dave-sama, ¿Por qué le gusta tanto ayudar a las personas?-preguntaba Hime.

-Porque aun sabiendo que hay personas que sufren de hambre, no tienen casa, son huérfanos, etc. Yo ayudo a los que puedo, ya que es imposible ayudar a todos, con esto no es que quiera hacerme el importante o algo así, ya que sé que ayudando a los demás hace que me sienta en paz conmigo mismo-decía Dave.

-¡Pero ser feliz no te llenará el estómago!-decía Hime.

-¡Tienes razón!-decía Megumi.

En ese momento, una chica peli azulada es perseguida por Choiarks.

-¡Ayúdenme!-decía la chica, que aparentemente era perseguida, y extrañamente tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Llamen a las Pretty Cure!-decía la chica.

-¡Hime, vamos!-decía Megumi.

-¿Eh?-decía Hime.

-Me parece sospechoso…-decía Ribborn.

-¡De todos modos, tenemos que ayudarla!-decía Megumi.

-Vale-decía Hime no muy segura.

-Esperen-decía Dave.

-¿Qué pasa, Dave-sama?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Esta es la actuación más barata que he visto en vi mi vida, ni los 3 chiflados se pueden comparar con esto-decía Dave indignado, al ver lo que estaba aconteciendo.

-¿Eh?-decían Megumi y Hime desconcertadas.

-¿Acaso no ven nada sospechoso en esto? Además este Ki nunca podría olvidarlo, jamás podría olvidar a alguien que inculpó a uno de mis discípulos, ¿No es así, Hosshiwa?-decía Dave.

-¿Qué?-decía la misma, al saber que su mala actuación había sido descubierta por alguien con un coeficiente mucho más alto que el de ella.

-Ahora sí, ya pueden transformase-decía Dave.

-¡HORA DE CAMBIAR! ¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CHANGE!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡El gran amor que se extiende en el mundo, Cure Lovely!-decía la misma.

-¡El viento azul que baila en el cielo, Cure Princess!-decía la misma.

-¡Inyección de felicidad, carga de alegría! ¡Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!-decían ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas intentado engañarnos sólo para hacernos venir!-decía Lovely algo enojada por lo que había hecho Hosshiwa.

Cure Lovely y Cure Princess luchaban contra algunos Choiarks, mientras que Dave le hacía su Genocide Cutter a algunos Choiarks, y les hacía también un Kaiser Wave.

¡Hora de cambiar!-decían ambas.

-¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CHANGE! ¡PRECURE, LOLLIPOP HIP HOP!-decía Cure Lovely.

Repentinamente alrededor empiezan a aparecer notas musicales cada que daba un paso de baile, hasta terminar con una pose llamativa, las notas musicales cayeron sobre los Choiarks literalmente.

-¡Engañar a la gente está mal! ¡Hacer eso sólo molesta a las personas que realmente necesitan ayuda!-decía Lovely como regaño a Hosshiwa.

-Has caído porque te gusta mucho ayudar a los demás. Y, ¿No eres una engreída? Crees que eres una buena chica porque ayudas a los demás. Y mira lo fácil que has caído en mi trampa-decía Hosshiwa.

-¿Una buena chica?-decía Lovely confundida.

-¡Oye! ¡Los que engañan son los malos! ¡Y Lovely ha caído porque es honesta, eso es todo! Es demasiado buena… y un poco torpe... Y ¿eh?... ¿Qué más?-decía Princess a Lovely.

-Princess, lo la ayudes demasiado-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Gracias Princess. No sé porque me gusta ayudar a los demás. ¡Sólo sé que tengo que ayudar a los necesitados!-decía Lovely.

-¡Saiark! ¡Acaba con ellas!-decía Hosshiwa.

En eso, aparece un Saiark como nariz como taladro, y atrapa a Lovely y Princess en su descuido.

-¡Si serán idiotas! ¿Por qué no se preocupan por ustedes antes que por los demás? Cualquiera pensaría en sí mismo. ¡Incluso ustedes! Crees que eres muy amable y te gusta que te alaben. ¡Al final lo haces por ti! ¡Seguro que si no te lo agradecen, sentirías que ha sido en vano!-decía Hosshiwa.

-Eso yo te lo puedo responder, esa clase de personas son egoístas, no vale la pena imitar a esa clase de personas, además, Lovely es muy parecida a mí, ella nunca haría algo que fuera para ella misma, al menos que fuera obligatoriamente, y los halagos los toma por igual, si no se lo agradecen le da igual, como quiera sabe que hizo bien y tiene porque estar en paz consigo misma-decía Dave.

-Así es, tienes razón. No sé porque me gusta ayudar a los demás. ¡Solo sé que tengo ayudar a los necesitados!-decía Lovely.

-¡Saiark! ¡Acaba con ellas!-decía Hosshiwa.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar.

Nagisa Misumi, Honoka Yukishiro, Hikari Kujo, Saki Hyuuga y Mai Mishou paseaban casualmente como cada día que lo hacían.

-Oigan, ¿Ese no es el Ki de Dave-sama?-preguntaba Nagisa curiosa por lo que acaba de sentir.

-Sí, pero no sólo eso, sino que está acompañado por otros 2 Kis, y si mal y no me equivoco, estos Kis pertenecen a 2 Pretty Cures novatas-decía Saki.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, oí que en Pikarigaoka hay 3 Pretty Cure, Cure Lovely, Cure Princess y Cure Fortune, la última es al parecer muy misteriosa, como que me da un aire de Cure Moonlight-decía Mai.

-Vamos a ver cómo va la pelea, últimamente que el mundo está siendo atacado por Saiark, ni nosotras que somos Pretty Cure tenemos descanso, ni ya que los trabajadores tienen descanso en Semana Santa y en Navidad-decía Nagisa quejándose.

-Sí-decían las demás asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al llegar a dicho lugar vieron a Dave con las 2 susodichas Pretty Cure luchando contra un Saiark.

-Vamos a ayudar-decían Nagisa y Saki.

-Esperen, Dave está con ellas, así que deberían estar bien, además también debe ser parte de su entrenamiento, sólo nos quedaremos a observar, es lo más prudente-decía Honoka, analizando la situación, ya que veía que Dave no hacía nada para ayudarlas.

-SÍ, debe de estar entrenándolas, recuerden que Dave-sama hizo lo mismo con nosotras, así no dependíamos tanto de los poderes de Dave-sama, aparte, Dave-sama creo tiene planeado algo-decía Mai.

-Bueno-decías ambas resignándose.

* * *

Mientras que con Hosshiwa, Dave, Lovely y Princess.

-¡Si serán idiotas! ¿Por qué no se preocupan por ustedes antes que por los demás? Cualquiera pensaría en sí sismo. ¡Incluso ustedes! Crees que eres muy amable y te gusta que te alaben. ¡Al final lo haces por ti! ¡Seguro que si no te lo agradecen, sentirías que ha sido en vano!-decía Hosshiwa.

-¡Creo que la idiota aquí es otra! ¡El que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo es un puto egoísta! Y si es amable no es porque quiera halagos, sino porque la hace sentirse bien consigo misma, igual que yo. Si creen que en verdad lo hace para sí, entonces eres una ciega sin remedio-decía Dave al ver como Hosshiwa trataba de confundir a Lovely.

-Así es, Dave-sama. Yo quiero compartir esa felicidad que tienes cuando ayudas a alguien. No importa que tal mal esté las cosas. ¡Lo que importa es que todos sean felices!-decía Lovely.

-¿Qué dices? ¿No es lo más importante preocuparse por uno mismo? ¡Saiark! ¡Acaba con ellas completamente!-decía Hosshiwa.

Entonces el Saiark empieza a estrangularlas con sus manos.

-¡vaya espectáculo! ¡Has involucrado a tu amiga porque querías sentirte bien contigo misma! ¡Tú eres la egoísta!-decía Hosshiwa, haciendo sentir mal a Lovely.

-Y sigue la burra al trigo, tu psicología inversa nunca funcionará, sólo son eso estás haciendo que la ira de Princess aumente-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué puede hacerme alguien tan debilucha como Princess? Lo que dije es muy cierto, su amiga es la egoísta-decía Hosshiwa terca.

-¡LOVELY NO ES EGOÍSTA!-decía Princess gritando, expulsando una gran cantidad de energía, la cual la mayoría provenía del tatuaje que poseía Princess en su brazo derecho, haciendo que el Saiark volara literalmente por los aires, llevándose a Lovely de remate, sorprendiendo repentinamente a Hosshiwa.

-¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Cómo es que Princess posee tal poder? ¿Qué es ese poder que proviene del tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo?-se preguntaba Hosshiwa mentalmente.

-Tienes curiosidad, ¿verdad? Lo único que te diré es que tus propias palabras serán tu perdición, y gracias al Gen Diabólico-decía Dave.

-¿Gen Diabólico? ¿Qué ese gen no sólo es exclusivo del Clan Mishima? Demonios, o sea que todavía existes descendientes de Azazel-decía Hosshiwa maldiciendo para sí.

La apariencia de Princess había cambiado notoriamente, ahora tenía unos cuernos que se le notaban predominantemente en su frente, sus manos y pies ahora parecían garras, y ahora tenía unas alas negras muy grandes, pero sobre todo, el tatuaje que tenía en su brazo derecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo, como si del Sello de maldición de Orochimaru se tratase, ahora se llamaba Devil Princess.

-¡Hosshiwa, te arrepentirás de haber llamado a mi amiga egoísta!-decía Devil Princess con un gran aura diabólica, que incluso con su presencia, asustaría al más valiente.

-¡S-S-Saiark, acaba con ella!-decía Hosshiwa, tratando de ocultar su miedo sin mucho éxito.

* * *

Mientras con Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Saki y Mai.

-¡Vaya, esa chica tiene el gen diabólico!-decía Saki impresionada.

-Supongo que eso es lo que Dave esperaba que pasara-decía Honoka.

-Entonces, estamos a punto de ver una pelea increíble-decía Mai.

-Pero ojalá esa chica no se deje llevar por su "Devil"-decía Hikari preocupada.

* * *

Regresando con Hosshiwa y Devil Princess.

El Saiark fue a atacar a Devil Princess, pero ella simplemente usó Supervelocidad, atravesando literalmente al Saiark, dándole varios golpes que no se pudieron ver por la velocidad, para después mandarlo a volar con una patada, el Saiark se recuperó rápidamente, y fue a atacar a Devil Princess nuevamente, pero ya para acabar la batalla rápidamente, Devil Princess estrella al Saiark con lo más parecido que sea a una pared, después ataca al Saiark con sus alas, como si de látigos se trataran, después le lanza un rayo de su estómago, para después lanzarle una esfera cósmica que había cargado en su mano derecha, purificando rápidamente al Saiark (HSDM de Igniz del KOF 2002 UM).

-¿Eso es todo? Que decepción, pensé q que me darías más batalla-decía Devil Princess aburrida.

-¡Maldita! ¡Eres un demonio!-decía Hosshiwa, yéndose por el miedo que tenía.

-¡No me importa! De todos modos ya estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen así-decía Devil Princess son una cara triste.

Lovely, que se quedó viendo la pelea de Devil Princess, quedó impresionada por la transformación de Princess, aunque también se quejó de que la arrojara, aunque no hubiera sido sin intención alguna.

* * *

Mientras con Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Saki y Mai.

-Dave-sama ha entrenado bien a esa chica, es muy buena peleando, la mayoría de las cosas que hizo fue por puro instinto, pero estoy muy impresionada-decía Nagisa, al haber visto la pelea de Devil Princess.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, y sólo fue porque insultaron a su amiga, Dave-sama esperaba que pasara eso, supongo-decía Dave.

-Por lo menos tuvo bajo control a su "Devil"-decía Hikari.

-Por alguna razón, siento que Cure Princess y yo estamos relacionadas de alguna forma, pero no me explico de qué forma-decía Mai pensativamente.

-Tal vez es hija de Goenitz, Leopold Goenitz-decía Saki.

-bueno, mejor ya vámonos, tal vez de esa forma evitamos que Dave-sama se enoje con nosotras, ya sabes que él no quiere que nos adelantemos a los hechos-decía Honoka.

Las demás asentían inmediatamente.

* * *

De vuelta con Dave, Megumi y Hime, que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Hime, gracias por salvarme, aunque me hayas mandado a volar junto con el Saiark-decía Megumi, irónicamente.

-Lo siento, no sabía cuanta cantidad de energía estaba expulsando, así que simplemente sucedió-decía Hime avergonzada.

-Está bien, aun así estoy a salvo, ¿Peo qué fue esa transformación que sufriste, Hime?-decía Megumi.

-Eso es por culpa del Gen Diabólico, mi apariencia cambia a una forma muy similar a la de un demonio, por esta sangre casi siempre soy llamada demonio, y eso me hace sentir muy mal-decía Hime, derramando lagrimas por la angustia que tenía.

-No creo que por eso sea considerada un demonio, tal vez por fuera tengas apariencia de demonio, pero por dentro sigues siendo la misma Hime que conozco-decía Megumi.

-Gracias-decía Hime un poco más alegre.

-Y eso es gracias a que usaste tus poderes-decía Dave.

-¿Por qué? ¡Después de convertirme en Pretty Cure contigo, me siento muy feliz otra vez!-decía Hime.

-¡Por eso te doy las gracias! ¡Sabes! Estoy muy feliz-decía Megumi.

-¡Yo también! ¡Yo también estoy muy contenta de ser una Pretty Cure contigo!-decía Hime.

-¡Entonces somos iguales!-decía Megumi.

-¡Sip, iguales!-decía Hime.

-¡Siento el poder de un baile hula relajante! ¡Frota, por favor!-decía Ribborn, entonces Megumi frota la nariz de Ribborn, haciendo que estornudara, haciendo que saliera la susodicha carta.

-¡Increíble! ¡Tenemos un montón de cartas!-decía Ribborn.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Hime.

-¡Hoy hemos ayudado a un montón de gente! ¡La felicidad sigue acumulándose!-decía Ribborn.

-Se podría decir que una buena acción es la caridad en sí misma-decía Megumi.

-¿No era ayudar a los demás?-preguntaba Hime confundida.

-No. No. Se refiere a que hacer buenas acciones es también bueno para ti-decía Ribborn.

-Una buena acción es la caridad en sí misma, ¿Eh? Creo que entiendo por qué a Megumi le gusta tanto ayudar a los demás. Este sentimiento no está nada mal. ¡Megumi, es genial ver sonreír a los demás!-decía Hime.

-¿Verdad, verdad? –decía Megumi.

-¡Sigamos ayudando tanto a los demás!-decía Hime.

-¡Pretty Cure! ¡Go!-decían ambas riéndose, mientras se iban corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Por otra parte, Dave se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Cure Fortune, a quien se le quedó mirando un largo tiempo, diciéndole Dave con la mirada, y sabiendo muy bien que el camino que estaba tomando, no era el correcto.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Aprendiendo el valor de la comida.


End file.
